Ghosts of Remnant Season Two
by marinerecon
Summary: After events of United Offensive were prevented from ever occurring in reality, the Ghosts, unknowing about this event, go about their lives as they train to be hunters at Beacon Academy for second semester. However it seems that the enemies in the world of Remnant are up to no good and it will be up to the students of Beacon and the Ghosts to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
The year is 2025, ten years since the war between the Federation of South America and the United States of America started with the ODIN attacks against US cities. It was on a fateful day that two teams of US Special Operation Troops, known as Ghosts, were reported to be MIA/KIA after one team supposedly died trapped in a weapons factory while the other simply vanished into thin air. These two teams were sent into a new world where young men and women train to become protectors of the innocent from evil forces that lurk in the darkness. However after spending a few months in Remnant, an old and hatred enemy follows in after the world. Uniting all allied forces together it seemed this United Offensive was driving the Federation back where they belonged. Sadly this was only a false front. One of the Ghosts was captured after trying to kill his twisted father and turns out to be a Federation Super Human Weapons Project Codenamed "Infamous". After successful extraction to the DNA, the Federation produced thousands of clones at terrifying rates and within hours, the armies of Remnant lay in ruins and the students of Beacon Academy die in a losing fight. Unable to allow the Federation to win in this terrible genocide, the young Ghost makes the ultimate daring sacrifice that is an act of defiance against the Federation. Injecting himself in with a specialized serum, the young Ghost dies and finds himself back to the time he is about to be transported to the world. Changing the course of events, he choses to shatter a certain observation window and tosses a frag grenade into it. The results are significant. The Federation shuts down both the teleportation and the Infamous projects after the resulting combination of the fragmentation grenade's detonation and exposure to the side blast of the teleportation device wipes out the scientists. The father of the young Ghost lies peacefully in his grave until US Marines manage to find the grave and return the late Ghost Captain to his home country. In the world of Remnant, only a certain Agency of Vytal Head Spec Ops Commander/Head Field Agent knows about the heroic actions that prevented Remnant from receiving a dark future. The four teams of students sent to investigate a possible White Fang camp in Forever Falls proves to be a bust since the camp is actually an old construction camp instead of the terrible Federation camp. Finally the Ghosts are attending the academy without any problems and are enjoying themselves as well. Especially the youngest Ghost with his own team of hunters and huntresses. Unknown to them, enemies are gathering and soon there will be trouble that may require them to stop.

Hardcore Food Fight

Beacon Academy

A day before second semester...

Everything seemed to be going smoothly a couple months after thwarting the heist on the docks. Semester break hit off without a hitch and the students of Beacon were enjoying their time off. All the while, the Ghosts had to rent a couple hotel suites in Vale since they didn't want to be on campus during the break.

The Ghosts have just arrived at the cafeteria after getting a few supplies for their weapons and for their own personal reasons in Vale. They managed to get here early thanks to a ride with some police to Beacon after incapacitating some thugs trying to rob a local department store.

Team RADR was seated across from Team RWBY at their table while Greg was reunited with his team which was seated beside Team JNPR.

Blake was looking at her notebook with her eyes scanning the pages. They then landed on a rough sketch of someone dressed in a trench coat and a couple horns showing from his hair. "Whatcha doing?" Yang asked as she slid towards her partner.

Blake quickly closed her notebook and shook her head a bit. "Nothing... Just reviewing some notes from last semester," she answered back.

Yang gave her partner a sly smirk before catching a grape in her mouth from the other table that Nora threw from her table. She munched on it for a bit before swallowing it. "Lame."

"Yang, just leave Blake alone with her own business. Would she ever do something like that to you?" Raiden asked her as he was seated across from her chewing on some chicken.

"Hey, Greg. Why did you decide to change your last name to Pineda instead of Anderson? I mean if its personal and you don't want to talk about it, I can totally understand, man." Leland inquired, looking up from his lunch. Earlier this morning, Greg visited Headmaster Ozpin's office and made a phone call to the Agency of Vytal (The good old reliable AOV) to have his last name changed from his father's name to his mother's. Head Field Agent Marine Recon pulled some string and now Greg's full name was now Gregory "Greg" Miguel Pineda.

"Truthfully I don't know why, but I just had this feeling. I just can't explain why though." Greg answered, rubbing his forehead in confusion. Recently he felt like he had missed something important but he wasn't sure what had happened. Brushing it aside, he turns to his team mates and Team JNPR with a grin on his face.

"Okay, guys. Tonight is movie night! I have a series of action movies that you would get a kick out of from watching them." Greg announces while Nora continues to throw food over to Yang.

Yang shrugged at Raiden and grinned at him. "What. Would you rather have me snoop into your business?" She teased.

Raiden blushed from that and looked away. "N-No."

He felt a pat on his back and saw that Derrick was chuckling at him. "Ease up, man. We've been fighting for a long time. We just gotta chill and relax."

"Agreed. Having this break was very refreshing for us since we only had a week off back on Earth," the Korean explained to his leader.

"I suppose so." A huge binder was then slammed on their table startling them. They looked to see that it was Ruby with a wide smile on her face.

"What on Remnant is Ruby up to now?" Jaune wondered out loud when he saw the binder get slammed onto Team's RWBY and RADR's table.

Ruby cleared her throat at her table. "Sister, friends, Ghosts, Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss protested.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream," Ruby announced.

"This is gonna be good," Yang said to her partner and caught another grape from Nora.

"A dream, where the eight of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... EVER!" Ruby squealed.

"Did you steal Weiss's binder, Ruby?" Derrick questioned the younger.

"I am not a crook," Ruby replied.

"Oh god. Here we go again." Leland groaned when he overheard the conversation from the other table.

"I'm talking about hitting of the semester with a bang," Ruby proclaimed.

Yang grinned and looked everyone on the table. "I like hitting of my semester with a Yang."

"No, just, no," Raiden protested. He instinctively dodged an apple thrown for Yang which hit her right in the face.

"Seriously, Nora. Just stop it already." Randi glares at the orange-haired girl who just smiles back.

"Look, guys, it's been a good two weeks. And between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great... But classes start up again tomorrow," Ruby explained to them.

"I swear if Nora keeps this up, there will be a food fight." Velvet whispers to Greg who raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"A food fight? Never seen one of those before." Greg comments which makes his team and JNPR shocked.

"Wait you never been involved in a food fight!?" Nora asks, surprised that the leader of Team GRVL has no idea what a food fight was.

"Well I've been to a Catholic school up until I was seven and then having no time to relax with the war going on. So I have no idea what a food fight is like." Greg replies sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Nora grinned at Greg as she picked up a pie from their table. "Then let me show you how to start one."

Ren widened his eyes and reached up to stop Nora. "Nora-!"

Nora aimed the pie at Yang's face and moved to throw it but Ren grabbed her arm. Instead, the pie went out of her hand and flew straight into Weiss's face.

"Nora, you idiotic..." Greg groaned as Weiss wiped the pie off her face and zeroed in on the table with a glare. Nora then pointed a finger at Ren, trying to put the blame on him.

Raiden facepalmed hard on his face. "This isn't going to end well..."

Outside the lunchroom...

"Anyway I met this cool girl named Blake whose really a great fighter and a Faunus, but don't tell anyone that because she wants to keep it a secret. So don't tell anyone else that!" Sun talked to his friend and team mate, Neptune, as they walked towards the lunchroom to go meet Sun's new friends. They passed many uniformed Beacon students along the way, who were socializing amongst each other. However before Sun could continue, the two boys bumped into another boy and all three fell to the ground.

"Oh man. Sorry about that! I'm new here so I wasn't paying attention." The boy apologized, his voice sounding familiar to Sun.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you that student who was at the big fight at the docks? Uh, Greg right?" Sun asked looking up at an exact copy of Greg Pineda. However this boy was dressed differently and had brown eyes instead of gray-blue. The boy's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the name being mentioned.

"Wait. Greg is alive? And at Beacon of all places?" The boy asked, slightly in shock still.

Sun tilted his head in confusion at the boy in front of him. Neptune nudged him snapping him out of his thoughts. "You okay there, bro?"

"Aren't you Greg though?" Sun asked the boy, trying to make sense of things.

"No, I'm Miguel Pineda. Greg was my twin brother who died in an accident with my parents when we were just born! My aunt told me this, but I could never believe it!" Miguel answered excitedly, now filled with hope of reuniting with his lost twin.

Sun scratched the back of his head. "I never thought Greg had brother." He looked at Miguel for a second and nodded. "Well, he should be inside. I'm guessing you're really excited to meet him."

"I can't believe he is alive after all these years." Miguel thinks to himself, failing to notice a certain blond team leader getting thrown against a window.

"Why don't you tag along with us? We're going to meet him along with my other friends," Sun asked Miguel.

"Sure thing!" Miguel agreed as he followed the two boys to the entrance.

"You're gonna be cool.. right?" Sun asked his friend.

Neptune grinned at his friend and crossed his arms. "Dude." His teeth sparkled in the sunlight.

"Good point." Sun went to open the doors and what they saw before them was unexpected.

People start running past Miguel, Sun, and Neptune to get out of the lunch room, screaming and shouting food fight. The three heard a loud laugh and looked to see Team's JNPR and GRVL standing on top of a fort made up of snack machines and lunch tables.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang out loud while Greg held his hand out and pointed at their opponents.

"TAKE NO PRISONERS!" He shouted jokingly as they readied themselves for a fight.

Team RWBY and RADR were standing on the opposite side of the cafeteria. Raiden cracked his knuckles as a grin formed on his face. "SHOW NO MERCY!" He ordered to his teammates as they tries their arms into the air.

Ruby smashed her foot down making a couple trays bounce up into the air. "Justice will swift. Justice will be painful!" She squishe the milk carton in her hand making the milk squirt out of it. "IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!"

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouted as she jumped down next to a table with watermelons. Ren kicked his tray up and launched three water melons at the others. Jaune rolled onto his knees and threw a water melon after completing his maneuver. Pyrrha simple threw water melons as well. Nora tossed the table up, causing over a dozen water melons to go flying as well.

"Team, pick your respective targets and leave Raiden be! He's mine!" Greg informed, rushing at Team RADR with his teammates by his sides. Leland held a couple of pineapples in his hands with his mischievous grin on his face, causing Derrick to suddenly feel nervous. Randi held two mustard bottles in hand as she zeroed in on Rick. Velvet held a couple of apples in hand, running towards her opponent, Alex. Greg simply glared at Raiden, sprinting at full speed towards him.

"Take down your opponents, men!" Raiden shouted as he ran towards Greg at full sprint. Derrick stomped down an a food tray making it bounce up into the air and grabbed it, taking a solid stance on Leland. Rick grinned at Randi as he charged towards her with his hands open an relaxed. Alex smirked at Velvet as he ripped off a table leg and held it in both hands before running towards her.

Greg jumps and slides over a table before jumping and lands a flying kick across Raiden's face, sending the Ghost Team Leader to the ground. Leland spies some fruit behind Derrick and uses his semblance to cause the fruit to explode greatly, scaring the heck out of Derrick. Meanwhile Randi and Rick wait for the one another to make the first move. As for Velvet, she had to dodge the swings of Alex while throwing apples at his head.

Raiden kicked himself up from the ground and dodged a punch aimed for his head from Greg. He countered by punching him in the gut and tripped him by swiping his leg.

Derrick almost screamed like a little girl but shook his head. He ran for Leland rearing his tray back for a strike.

Rick smirked mentally in his head as he brought up his knee to kick. Randi flinched at that and moved to counter. Rick then leaned forward and delivered a seekers of quick, light punches to her chest.

Alex meanwhile was raging from the apples thrown at his head and kept on swinging at Velvet.

Team RWBY started dodging the watermelons being thrown at them. "Yang! Turkey!" Ruby ordered her sister. Yang nodded and rolled forward, grabbing two turkeys. She had them in her hands and slammed her fists together to drive them in more. She then started punching away at the watermelons as they came. Blake joined in by grabbing a couple baguettes and dual wielded them, whacking away at the watermelons.

"Hey, Raiden. Your girlfriend's fingering two turkeys!" Greg points out, causing Raiden to look and almost turn completely red at the image he was originally thinking of. Using this distraction, Greg slams Raiden face first into a pie on top of a table and the pulls him back to slam him to the ground.

"Batter up!" Derrick shouts as he swings at the approaching pyromaniac. However Batista slides right under the swing and toss a pineapple in front of Derrick's face as he slides by. The pineapple explodes, sending Derrick onto his back from the force.

Yang couldn't help but chuckle when she saw her boyfriend's red face thanks to Greg. She and Blake kept on smashing away at the melons, advancing slowly towards JNPR. When they got close enough, Yan pulled her fists back and flicked them back, flinging the turkeys out of her hands and smashed Ito Jaune knocking him out from the fight.

Back with Randi and Rick, the two were locked in a struggle over the two mustard bottles in Randi's grip. The busty brunette held off the attacks for the most part, but Rick was about to overpower her. Suddenly he slipped on a banana peel and fell forward, grabbing Randi's breasts while trying to prevent himself from falling. This made both teens turn red from embarrassment before Randi realized what had happened truly.

"PERVERT!" She yelled as she roundhouse kicked Rick across the face, sending him flying across the room.

"Goddamnit!" Rick yelled across the room before crashing into a wall, going into it slightly.

Pyrrha grabbed a baguette and dodged one of Blake's lunges before countering. Blake managed to block in time and the two were in a standoff, failing to overpower each other. Pyrrha went back slightly and turned around to swing at Blake. The cat Faunus used her Semblance to launch herself in the air and landed behind Pyrrha as the two kept on fighting.

"Hold still, you little bunny!" Alex shouted as he swung at Velvet again. The rabbit Faunus had managed to run out of things to throw at Alex and was running from the angry sniper. Suddenly her foot lands on a banana peel and she falls to the ground. She tries to get up only to see Alex standing over her, pulling back his arm in preparation of conking her with the table leg. However before he could do so, a Ka-Bar Combat Knife goes into his palm and pins his hand to the wall. Alex starts to scream, but Greg knocks him out before he pulls his knife out of Alex's palm.

"Never ever try to hurt my girlfriend like that again." Greg said in a voice filled with venom. He quickly changed his attitude and helped Velvet back onto her feet.

"Guess I need to teach my little bro a lesson or two," Raiden stated to Greg holding his face. He cracked his neck and assumed a fighting stance. "Ready when you are. Not down yet."

While the two Ghosts were staring down, Pyrrha managed knock Blake back and made her fly back to her team. The Spartan then threw her baguette at the cat Faunus. Yang came in and kicked at it, breaking it in half before getting hit with another one.

Ruby then came out surfing on a tray along the tables towards Pyrrha. Once again, she threw another baguette at the redhead. Ruby threw herself into their air along with the tray and smacked back the bread. She came back down and slid towards Pyrrha and flew towards her. Pyrrha blocked her but the force behind Ruby made her go flying back.

"You're gonna pay for that, Boom-Boom!" Derrick shouted, tackling Leland to the floor. With Derrick over him, it seemed hopeless as the Ghost raised a watermelon over Leland's head. However if there is one thing anyone should know about Boom-Boom would be the fact he is full of surprises. Using his semblance, he causes some watermelon to exploded next to Derrick, sending him flying into a wall. Quickly getting back to his feet, Leland starts throwing food items at Derrick and exploding them as the impact. Within a few moments, Derrick was covered in a mural of various colors of fruit and slid to the ground defeated.

"YEAH! SCORE IS LELAND-1 AND DERRICK-0!" Leland exclaimed in victory, pumping a fist into the air.

"Hey, Derrick."

Derrick looked up to see Rick still in the wall waving a hand at him. "Hey, Rick."

"Boom-Boom getcha?" The Korean asked

"Boom-Boom got me, Rick," Derrick replied.

Ren and Nora were running towards Ruby. The redhead looked back and nodded at the heiress. Weiss came out with a bottle of ketchup in hand and squirted it out on the floor. It spread out like a small mist and this caused Ren to slip and slide into a group of tables.

Nora grinned and jumped up Ito the air. She grabbed onto a pope and ripped it off. As she fell down, she stabbed one end of the pole into a watermelon and tried to smash the duo.

Raiden and Greg exchanged blows once again after staring at each other for a few moments. Greg was on the defense, using his arms to block each of Raiden's punches. However he stumbles over an slick spot on the floor and receives a right hook across the face from the Ghost Leader. (Cue Aerosmith's song, Back in the Saddle Again.) Raiden stood over Greg with a grin on his face.

"Ready to give in?" Raiden asked, but received a side sweep that swept him off his feet and onto the floor. Greg got back up and pick up a pie from the table. He throws at Raiden's face before picking him up and slamming him onto the desert's table.

"Here's your just deserts!" Greg cracked a pun before dragging Raiden across the table. He let go as the Ghost went sliding headfirst into the deserts before reaching the end of the table.

Raiden got on his hands an knees, facing down at the table. He let out a few coughs before falling off the table on his side. The Ghosts Leader slowly got back on his feet and stood a bit stumbled from Greg's counter. He wiped the icing if the pie off his face and spat on the ground. All he did was let out a small laugh. "Oh, it's so on!" He stomped on the ground and started doing twirling movements until taking a wobbly stance. His right fist was out with the left one pulled back near his chest. "Now taste some Drunken Fist!" He shouted an ran towards Greg like a drunken man. Greg threw a punch at him, only for Raiden to twirl to the side and deliver an unexpected elbow strike to his face before poking at his eyes. "Snake eyes."

Greg blocks the Snake Eyes before it can reach his face and twists Raiden's arm. This forces Raiden to move behind him and Greg falls backwards, slamming Raiden to the ground under him. Raiden pushes Greg off and gets back up, charge at Greg with a churro. Greg grapples with Raiden as Raiden tries to bring the churro down on Greg's face.

"Well at least I'm not black and you're not holding a fried watermelon. That would be racist as hell." Greg comments, causing Raiden to freeze with confusion.

"What?" He asks in disbelief, allowing Greg to bite into the churro and spit it into Raiden's face. With his face covered in cake and churro chunks, Raiden released Greg and tried to clean off his face. Greg sneaks around him and backs up a few feet.

"He prepares for kick." Leland voices out loud, acting like a football sports caster. Greg then runs and at the last moment, kicks Raiden in the rear. The Ghost Leader goes flying across the room towards his other three teammates.

"The kick is up and it is..." Leland trails off as Team GRVL watches the intense moment. Derrick looks up to see Raiden a few feet from them. The leader of Team RADR collides with his teammates, all of them imbedding into the wall.

"THE KICK IS GOOD!" Leland screams as the team starts hugging and high fiving each other in victory. Velvet practically leaps into Greg's arms and the couple spins around in a small victory dance.

A moment passed by and the four members of RADR popped out of the wall and fell on the ground. Alex fell face first into the ground, with Rick landing on his back making him yelp loudly. "Get off me! Get off me!"

"Chill!" Rick sneered back in Korean and got off Alex.

Raiden fell on his back as Derrick fell on his side. "Ah, my ass is gonna be hurtin' for a few days," he muttered. He then saw his girlfriend being whacked by Nora and flew up into the air smashing through the roof. "Jeez."

"Hey, guys! Team JNPR needs some help over there! Lets go assist them!" Greg ordered, erupting a shout of yeah's from his team. The four teens rushed over to the fight and began to look for ways to assist Team JNPR. Right as Team GRVL reaches the area, Nora flies past them and slams into one of the soda machines, causing soda to roll out of the machine. Immediately GRVL starts picking up these cans and throws them at Team RWBY along with Nora.

Blake kept on dodging the cans of soda but was them without getting hit by one of them. Pyrrha had a small scowl on her face and slammed her hand on the ground, using her Semblance to lift multiple cans of soda up and had them fly towards Blake.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Leland shouts, tossing another soda can at Blake. The can exploded with the help of Boom-Boom's semblance and caught Blake off-guard.

"GRENADE OUT!" Greg shouts for fun, throwing a soda can towards the direction of Team RWBY. He hears groaning and looks down to see Jaune and Ren waking up from being knocked out. He reaches down and begins to help Jaune onto his feet.

Jaune thanked Greg for the help but was stumbling around.

Pyrrha summoned most of the cans and threw them towards the cat Faunus. Blake widened eyes and was caught in them. They exploded and she was sent flying towards the other side, with only Ruby as the last one standing.

"Blake's down! Ruby, this is your last chance! Surrender now or we will authorize the use of delicious fruit and carbonated drinks to take you down!" Greg shouts out loud to the lone team leader of RWBY. Everyone on Team's JNPR and GRVL had either a soda can or a fruit in hand, poised to throw at Ruby. Leland grinned at Randi who winked back at him, earning a blush across the pyromaniac's face.

Ruby looked at Weiss and Blake who were sprawled out on the ground with RADR out for the count. She took in a deep breath and got down on the ground into a sprinters stance. She then blasted forth towards them using her Semblance. Everything behind her was lifted up from the rushing breeze her created, heading towards JNPR and GRVL.

"INCOMING!" Leland shouts in fear as Team's GRVL and JNPR scramble to get out of the way. Greg turned a table on its side and pushes Velvet behind it before getting sucked up into the wind wave. Randi and Leland ran as fast as they could but suffered the same fate along with their Team Leader and JNPR. The seven teens were thrown onto the wall as Ruby moved out of the way and received a massive barrage of food and drinks hurling at them. By the time it was over, the entire wall was splattered in a multicolored mural of food and drinks. Suddenly seven figures covered in the same thing slid down the wall, leaving outlines of their places.

Ruby smiled and was about to start cheering when a tomato exploded upon impact on the side of her head. She turned to see Velvet, whistling innocently while hiding a tomato behind her back.

"I love these guys," Sun chuckled to Neptune. He turned around to see his friend all messed up from the recent food fight with nothing on the monkey Faunus and Miguel.

"How come you didn't get anything on you?" Neptune complained.

Before sun could answer, the doors behind them flew open with an annoyed Glynda pushing past them. A few plates flew for her but she stopped them in midair before swiping her riding crop. This caused everything in the cafeteria to start sorting themselves out and soon where all back in place. "Children, please. Do not play with you food," she said with annoyance in her tone to the messed up teens.

A burp came from Nora and she giggled from them. Yang's shouting was heard when she made through the roof again and landed on Raiden, crushing the table he was sitting on. Greg groaned, getting back onto his feet covered in food. Velvet went up to him to help him limp away from the cafeteria while Leland and Randi staggered after them as well. Miguel decided to wait until after they had cleaned up to confront his brother and his team.

The rest of the teens just started laughing out loud at what just conspired. Glynda was about to scold them until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go," Ozpin ushered her.

Glynda sighed as she looked at the laughing teens, not caring what happened. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world," she told Ozpin.

"And they will be. But right now, they're still children." Yang hugged Raiden before giving him a quick peck on his lips making him blush from that. Blake did the same thing to the Korean who was just hyperventilating from it. "Then why not let them play the part?" Ozpin asked Glynda as he started to walk away. "After all... It isn't a role they'll have forever."

**Hey, guys. Marinerecon here today with some news. After having a long chat with the original writer and partner, TheAssassin'sMentor, we decided to place United Offensive and Infamous Origins on hold. Now I now many of you are questioning why we did that and why the storyline is different, so I will explain why. Truthfully we were not really prepared for this idea when we had no idea what Season Two of RWBY would be like. So I admit and so does Mentor, we kinda didn't plan this out fully. Now about the changes to the story. Basically the events of United Offensive and Infamous Origins did occur within the Ghosts of Remnants Series, but they were actually a reality that is stop when the main character in Infamous Origins changes the actions that lead to the teleportation of the Ghosts into Remnant. Basically the Federation never invaded and the winter camp was actually an abandon mining equipment storage camp. Yes, I spoiled the plot but didn't spoil all of it by explaining the events leading up to the changing the past event. Anyway you guys are probably asking why Season Two is being publish under my account. Well Mentor said (You can ask him if you don't believe me) that he had too many stories under his account to work on so I am being a friend and relieving him some of the responsibilities. He is a great writer and a great person to be a partner of. Anyway he is credited with the idea of Ghosts of Remnants as well as writing over half of this story. We take turns writing a segment to be fair. Finally neither Mentor nor I own anything of RWBY or Call of Duty except for our OCs. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Welcome to Beacon

Ozpin was looking out of his window of his office looking at the small fleet flying outside of his academy. 'Most interesting.' His office was the tallest tower in Beacon, at the top of said tower.

Glynda was standing beside him. Her arms were crossed and she had an annoyed look on her face. "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels," she stated.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man," Ozpin replied. "But yes... Those are a bit of an eyesore."

A small beeping noise was made and he turned around to look at his desk to see a notification. He looked at the door and sighed. "Come in."

A man came walking in dressed in white military clothing. It had sort of a futuristic feel to it. He had short black hair combed over with his hair whitening on the sides of his head and grey eyes. "Ozpin."

"General," Ozpin greeted back. The man shook his head and hand. "Please, drop the formalities." He walked to Ozpin as he did the same. They shook each other's hands with small smiles on their faces. "It's been too long." He then saw Glynda. "And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met."

Glynda brought up her hand and waved a bit at him. "Oh James." She then looked at Ozpin with the same look on her face earlier. "I'll be outside." And with that, she made her way to the doors.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit," James stated.

Ozpin nodded a bit. "So," he began as he walked over to his desk. "What in the world has brought you down all the way from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." He poured a cup of coffee and handed it over to James.

James took and nodded in thanks. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." He took out a small silver canteen out of his coat and poured it's contents into the mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought this might be the opportunity to catch up."

Ozpin chuckled and walked over to his seat. "Well, I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends. How ever, the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

"Well, concern is what brought them here," James replied.

"And I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-"

"Oz, you and I both know why what brought these men here."

Ozpin sighed at his friend and placed his coffee mug down. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this which is going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true then-"

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin placed his hands together and looked at his friend. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you don't scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious. I mean, look at you, you have eight elite soldiers from another world at your academy. Aren't people going to look at it differently?" James replied.

"I know James. As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses as we can. And I believe everyone deserves a chance. These Ghosts have shown great promise and we've taken in the youngest of the eight to have a chance here at Beacon."

"Believe me, I am." James turned around and began to walk out. "But ask yourself this." He turned around to look at Ozpin. "Do you honestly believe that your children can win a war?" With that, he took his leave.

Ozpin sighed at him and looked at the closed door. "I hope they never have too. The Ghosts have suffered too much already. I want to spare them from this."

In the library...

The four teams sat around a couple of tables, doing various things to keep themselves occupied. Greg, outfitted with blue jeans, white t-shirt and a blue plaid open button shirt, cleaned his M1911 .45 Caliber Pistol while Velvet, dressed causally in dark blue jean and a small red t-shirt, leaned against him, watching the process with curiosity. Leland, dressed in his combat uniform, played a game of cards against Team RADR, winning a bunch of Lien off of the former Airborne soldiers. Meanwhile Randi, dressed in black jeans and a small blue t-shirt, read a popular magazine, sometimes giggling at the funny stories she looked at.

Alex threw his cards down in rage since he kept losing most of money. He clutched his head and groaned. He was wearing beige pants with a white shirt saying "Sniping till tomorrow." He had red runners with white accents on them and a grey best over his shirt.

"I hate playing card games with Leland," he muttered out.

"Shut up, idiot," Rick talked back to the sniper in Korean as he sighed. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and green cargo pants. He was wearing grey runners.

Derrick shook his head as he looked at the pile of winnings Leland had. "If you were at Las Vegas, you woulda loved it there." He was dressed in a dark blue hoodie with the sleeves cut off and white pants on.

"He would've won a tournament if we had one in Vegas," Raiden mentioned. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black hoodie and blue shirt underneath it.

"What expect when you play any gambling game with me? Might as well back down for your wallet's sake." Leland replied, placing his earnings inside his Kevlar Vest. The pyromaniac wore green camouflaged combat pants, black combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt under the vest, and a olive drab bandana on his head. He also wore his contacts in place of his glasses. "You guys really need more luck than ever. Might I remind what happened to you guys in the food fight?"  
Leland turns his head looks over at Team RWBY's table.

"Wonder what game they're playing." He comments before getting up to rejoin his team, leaving a groaning and moneyless Team RADR behind.

"I hate losing money," Alex groaned.

"Well, you always lose, Al. Always lost to the soldiers back in base back in Santa Monica when we weren't on mission," Raiden explained.

The four members of RWBY looked at their cards as they looked at each other occasionally. Ruby looked at her cards carefully and grinned. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" She announced as she pointed a finger at her.

"Bring it on!" Yang replied.

Ruby grinned as she pulled on one of her cards. "I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Yang gasped in shock at that. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursi and attack your walls directly!"

Yang narrowed her eyes at her sister. "You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn."

Yang was laughing arrogantly at her sister. " pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" She showed her sister the card and she was disturbed. "Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!"

"Well that's just a risk in willing to take!"

Much later...

"Nooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby whined as she laid sprawled on the table.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged!"

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn."

Weiss looked at her cards. "I have... Absolutely no idea what's going on."

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus," Yang explained.

"That sounds dumb," Weiss replied.

Yang started looking through her cards. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-

"Noooo!" Ruby shouted.

"And put it in your hand," Yang added.

"Okay," Weiss answered.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

Weiss was still confused. "And that means..."

"You're just three moves away from conquering all of Remnant!" Ruby cried.

Weiss soon had a crazed smile on her face and began to laugh like a maniac. "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Trap card," Yang threw out suddenly.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

Yang swiped the pieces off the board. "Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss slumped in her chair and teared up.  
"I hate this game of emotions we play."

Ruby suddenly hopped into Weiss's lap and hugged her. "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!" She then hugged back. "Don't touch me!" She ordered, just being a hypocrite.

"Hey, Derrick. I think you got some competition over Weiss with Ruby." Leland points out, earning laughter from his entire team and RADR's.

Rick punched him on the shoulder. "You better make your move, Big Brother, before anyone else can."

Derrick rolled his eyes at the Korean. "I got it, I got it, man. You'll see."

Yang then looked over at her partner and nodded placing her arms behind her head. "Alright Blake, you're up!"

Blake was confused at this as she was looking at her cards. Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" she asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant," Yang explained.

Raiden came over and sat beside his girlfriend. "This game looks really familiar."

"Bro, it's like that Risk game we found in that toy store beneath that collapsed building," Alex brought up.

Rick snapped his fingers at that. "Ah, I remember that. You guys kept getting your asses kicked by South Korea."

"Shut up, America is better than all of y'all!" Alex shouted back.

That's when Jaune walked over to the table and saw the game. "Hey! Can I play?" He asked them.

"Sorry, Jaune, we already got four people," Ruby answered.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess," Weiss told him.

Yang and Raiden made a small snickering sound. "Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago."

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune challenged.

"By who, your mom?" Alex retorted.

"A-and Pyrrha!" Jaune quickly added.

Pyrrha waved up from their table with a smile. "Hello again!"

Jaune placed his together and began to beg. "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!"

Weiss scoffed. "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

Jaune groaned at her. "Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-"

Pyrrha quickly darted from her tables and slapped a hand over his mouth laughing nervously. "Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect."

Blake had an annoyed look on her face since her secret was out to her friends. "You alright, Blake?" Rick asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the car Faunus replied to the Korean.

Jaune nodded at them then. "Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle."

Him and Pyrrha walked away as another pair of footsteps were heard. "'Sup losers."

Everyone looked in the direction where that came from and they saw that it was Sun. "Hey Sun," Ruby chirped. They then saw Neptune walking up and standing beside the monkey Faunus. " Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ghosts... Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss demanded.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend," Sun continued.

"Well, it's always nice to meet new people," Derrick said.

Neptune looked at them and the game they were playing for a moment. "Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?"

Ren threw his arms up in the air with a relieved sigh. "Thank you!"

Nora snorted awake and looked around for a second. "Pancakes!"

Sun rolled his eyes at his friend. "Shut up. Don't be a nerd."

Neptune waved a finger at Sun with slight annoyance. "Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you." He then looked at the table. "I'm Neptune."

"Nice to meet you," Rick greeted him

"What did he say?" Neptune asked.

"He said nice to meet you in his country's language," Raiden translated for him.

"Oh."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" The heiress asked.

"Haven." He walked over to her with a small smile. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Umm, I'm Weiss."

Derrick coughed awkwardly at Neptune with a stern look in his eyes. "Right, sorry bout that, man," Neptune told him.

"Anyway aside from introducing my friend, Neptune, here, I also picked up someone that is very important to a certain Ghost around here." Sun continued, a third figure stepping out from behind a book shelf. It was Miguel Pineda, wearing a black duster with gray chest armor underneath it, gray jeans with a black belt, and black cowboy boots. Greg looked up after cleaning his M1911 and looked up at the figure. His eyes widened and he dropped the pistol, causing it to go off, firing a paint round right into Alex's face. This shocked everyone and earned a series of indignant curses from the Airborne sniper as Greg got up to meet this new person. At first he looked Miguel up and down to make sure it wasn't a sick joke. However, Miguel smiled at his lost twin brother.

"Welcome home, brother." This prompted the two reunited twins to hug each other. Greg was practically crying into his brother's duster before he released the hug to wipe his tears.

"Miguel. I thought you were kidnapped by our aunt at birth and both of you had died from the ODIN attacks?" Greg questioned, causing Miguel to frown in confusion.

"What do you mean kidnapped? I was told you and our parents died in a freak accident. And what's ODIN anyway?" Miguel inquired, which caused Greg to be the one to frown.

"Wait. Are you saying you lived in Remnant your entire life and that I was born here?" Miguel nodded slowly, causing Greg to think and slump back into his seat. All his life, he was told that he and Miguel were born in San Antonio and nowhere else, yet he strangely felt like he fitted in perfectly here in the world of Remnant despite his supposed past. However his thoughts are shattered when Velvet clears her throat and asks a question.

"Greg, who is this and how do you know him?" Greg turns around and quickly gets back up onto his feet.

"This handsome devil," Greg starts off, smiling while placing his hand on his twin's shoulder. "He is my twin brother separated at birth."

Miguel bowed slightly at the rabbit Faunus with a smile. "Pleasure meeting you. You're a friend of Greg's?" Miguel asked.

"Uhhh, Miguel, she's my girlfriend," Greg stated for his twin.

Miguel widened his eyes at that. "All this time, my long lost twin brother has a girlfriend?" He was silent for a bit until he grinned widely. "That's awesome, man!"

All the while, Alex was wiping off the paint off his face mumbling curses. "Great, I get stabbed in the hand then a paint round gets shot into my face. Anything else?"

At that moment, the librarian came along and glared at Alex.

"Please don't fire off weapons inside the library. Else I will report you to Ms. Goodwitch."

"But I don't fire anything off!" Alex shouted back.

"Bro, shush! Don't talk back to a librarian," Raiden hissed at his brother.

"If anyone should be blamed is Greg over there! He's the one who fired a round into my face!"

Alex kept on ranting until he felt his arms being grabbed from behind. "Alex, calm down. Deep breaths," Rick told the sniper in Korean. "Deep, long, breaths."

Alex calmed down, but still glared at Greg or at least he thought it was Greg.

"Hey, brother. Why is your friend glaring at me?" Miguel questioned when he noticed the Airborne soldier looking at him with a dark look on his face. It was at that point, Alex noticed that there were two Pineda's right in front of him. This made his brain stop for a moment before it kicked into high gear.

"Oh my god! There's two Greg's now! My nightmares have become reality!" Alex screamed in terror before running at full speed out of the library.

Raiden smacked himself in face from his brother doing that in front of all of them. He looked at Miguel and nodded ."sport bout that there. My brother can be... difficult to work an be with. But he's true to his heart. Just went through some tough times," Raiden explained to the twin.

"He can be a bit of an asshole as well," Rick mentioned.

"There's that too," Raiden commented.

"Isn't that a bit to harsh on the guy?" Miguel asked, causing Greg to look at him like he had grown a second head.

"Are you kidding?! The guy deserves every bit of bad luck coming at him! He's racist to Hispanic's, Faunus's, and me again! He left me out in the open a couple of times during a firefight and sometimes would actually friendly fire at me most of those times!" Greg listed, turning Miguel's opinion about Alex from feeling sorry to out right being disgusted by his actions.

"What a complete asshole!" Miguel fumed out, wanting to give Alex a piece of his mind for treating his twin like that.

"That's what I just said!" Rick voices out again.

"It's all because of the Federation, Greg. I know that you've been fighting for the U.S, sweating and bleeding for it to make sure to keep them off our soil. But you have to remember, our mom died during the ODIN strike on us. You need to understand where he gets his racism from. You can't blame him for it," Raiden pointed out to Greg.

"But Raiden, he vents it out on Greg anytime he can. It's not right, even though he's been through that pain. He can't blame everyone because of that," Velvet replied.

"I know... I just wish I could do something for him... Anything..."

"Besides, need I remind of the incident at the docks with the live and hot weapon he had. I think its time to deliver the ultimatum to him." Greg's suggestion caused the three other Ghosts to turn pale in fear.

"You don't mean..." Raiden trails off when Greg nods his head at the meaning of the situation.

"I mean it. He has only two choices: drop the racism that is splitting the group apart or its time he gives up the mask and right to be a Ghost. He is a liability to our sake as a group. One way or the other he will have to stop it soon."

Raiden was distraught by this. He held his head and leaned back onto a bookshelf and slid down. He was Alex's brother. He was there defending him whenever him and his squad was out from Santa Monica. He was there to look after him when their father was busy coordinating the reserves of the military. He couldn't do this. But at the same time, he was his squad/team leader. He was a Ghost. They're all brothers-in-arms. Why couldn't he accept Greg for his reasons to fight against the Federation? He knew he suffered. All of them did. But for Alex to vent it out on Greg because he's Hispanic? That wasn't right. No. It's cruel.

"Raiden, what's your answer in this?" Rick asked.

"Alex is being a hazard in this group. He needs to throw away his act before he gets us into shit-creek without a paddle," Derrick replied.

"You know what! Forget the ultimatum! He can stay all he wants! I quit!" Greg shouts frustrated, taking his Ghost mask and tossing it onto Team RADR's table. This shocks all of the Ghosts around the table since Greg was like a brother in arms.

"Wait, you just can't quit because of-" Raiden started off but Greg cut him off.

"No! I'm done being a Ghost! I tire of war and wish to quit! This mask only keeps me attached to war! Keep the damn thing, but I quit!" With that Greg storms off with Miguel, Velvet and the rest of his team in tow.

The three members of RADR just stared at the weathered mask on their table. Raiden stood up from the floor and walked over to the table. He grabbed the mask and looked at it before clenching his fist on it. This was something that made the death of Ghost seem so far away. A Ghost quitting made every member of the Ghosts heartbroken. They're all they've got.

Yang came over and hugged him lightly from behind. "I can't believe it... After all that happened... He quits... Why Alex? Why?"

"Its not completely Alex's fault, Raiden. You know what happened to his family, his mother, and Captain Anderson. It's that he doesn't want to fight against another living human being in life's biggest game called war. He recently told me that ever since the war started, he wished that the Federation hadn't broken the truce and killed off his family and friends. He always wanted to serve his country as a Marine, but never imagined he would actually fight in battle with another human being. He feels guilty of killing multiple human beings even though they are his enemy." Logan Somers explained, surprising Team's RADR, RWBY and JNPR with his sudden appearance.

Raiden quickly calmed down from his surprise and nodded. "But Logan, he always kept on venting his hate on Greg. I know we've went through trauma that we will never recover from, but we could've stayed together if my brother would've accept him into the group."

"No. Even if Alex were to change his behavior, Greg would have still turned in the mask. He told the rest of Echo Squad about his plan and personally Nathaniel agreed to allow him to leave the Ghosts. He still will retain his current rank of Lance Corporal and will be considered as a US Marine, but he will no longer be called a Ghost. It was his call and none of us dared to stop him. We tried to convince him that he was making a mistake, but he said that he was practically a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. Ozpin even approached me and informed me of a series of psychiatrist appointments Greg had scheduled for treatment of PTSD." Logan continued, making Raiden realize the true reason that Greg left the Ghosts. He was the real liability to the team and to himself. His leaving of the Ghosts was the solution of his issues and the beginning of recovery from PTSD.

"Understood, Logan. Even a soldier has his limits in war. Sooner or later you'll just break. I think that had happened before in my family's military tree. My grandfather fought in the Second World War in the Pacific Theater. I used to read his journals. I remember him saying he's being discharged from combat when he started to have night terrors when he would sleep. I understand. Greg needs a break from this. But I need to teach my brother to let go of his ways so he could start treating him better. I believe that would make a good step forward to help Greg recover," Raiden said to the older Ghost, saying his last sentence into a vow. Greg may have quit, but he was still their friend. And friends are there no matter what.

Later in Team RWBY's dorm...

Blake was sitting on her bed with her knees tucked up to her chest and arms wrapped around them.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

She closed her eyes as she started to remember the fighting between her and Torchwick on the docks that night. Explosions rang out in her head as well the criminal's laughter rang out in her head.

Flashback...

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening."

Blake looked up from the table in the small room and saw Ozpin enter the room. She just nodded quietly in agreement with him.

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk," Ozpin told her.

"Of course."

Ozpin nodded as he sat down in front of her. "Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive," Blake explained herself.

"Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human..." He took a small sip from his mug. "Faunus..." Blake gave him a small glare. "Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not," the cat Faunus replied to him.

Ozpin nodded at this and had a small saddened look in his eyes from that. "True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am," Blake pointed out.

"And what are you?" Ozpin suddenly asked her.

Blake was taken off guard by this question. "I don't understand what you're asking."

"How did you know that the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Ozpin asked her.

"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Besides, how did the Ghosts know about the shipyard and were there before me? I could sense them as I came there," Blake questioned the Headmaster.

"That is something I can't tell you. That is something you will know in time. And you wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sure," Blake replied coldly.

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin stands and heads to the door. He stopped before going out the door and turned to Blake. "If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask. Never hesitate to tell your friends. Especially Mr. Grimes. He was worried sick when you disappeared." He left the room leaving her alone.

"Rick? He was worried about me?" Was all she could think.

Team RADR's dorm...

Alex was sitting on his bed with a few magazines on his bed with a box of bullets beside him. He was loading in the magazine for his sniper rifle until the door opened. He saw the rest of his team entering. "Why all the long faces? It looked like you lost an argument against Bigfoot."

"He left, you idiot," Rick muttered in Korean at the sniper.

"Who left?" Alex asked.

"Greg left the Ghosts," Derrick told him.

"He did?" Alex was grinning mentally in the inside. 'Whoo! Greg isn't a part of the Ghosts anymore! I never thought I'd see this day!'

"How come he left?" The sniper asked.

"Don't act like you didn't play a part of him leaving, Alex," Raiden growled at him. He walked over and showed him the mask Greg gave up. "He left because of everything he went through. He lost all of his family. He suffered the worst out of all of us and you still have the knack to exclude him out as an American? Moreover a brother?"

"He would never be a brother to me. You know what the Federation has done, bro. Mom died during the ODIN strike. How can I forgive those filthy Hispanics for doing so?" Alex reminded him.

"Yes, Mom died during the strike. But Greg lost his mother too. He fought alongside us. He bleed with us. He gave it his all to protect the United States against the Federation. Why do you include him in your rantings?! He never done anything against you!" Raiden shouted at his brother.

"Why do you have to include Greg in this? He wasn't the ones who killed Mom. The Federation are the ones to blame. You treat the Feds with more respect than a fellow Ghost. What would Mom say about that if she was still around? Would she want to see you venting everything you have on a guy who lost everything, and I mean everything. She would be disappointed in you, Alex. Dad as well, he would've have you discharged of duty to have you clear your head." Raiden was silent for a moment as he made a hard decision in his life. "Give it to me."

"Give what?" Alex asked.

"Give me your mask, Alex, that's an order," Raiden told him.

"What?! You can't do this, Raiden! I'm your brother!"

"Yeah, your older brother who cares about you and the welfare of the people around us." He extended his hand out for the mask. "Until I see that your head is cooled down and you've thrown away your racism act, you're no longer a Ghost until then."

Alex just glared at his brother. He took his Ghost mask out and threw it at his brother before standing up from his bed heading towards the door. "Fine, take it!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Raiden shouted.

"To clear my fucking head, genius!" Alex shouted back before slamming the door shut.

In the hallway...

Greg left his brother with the rest of his team in their dorm so he could walk among the halls alone. He need time to clear his head after the choice he made in the library. Personally he felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders when he set that Ghost mask on the table. However this wouldn't be the end of the plague of nightmares that haunts him in his sleep. He can still hear the screams of his former squad mates who died along with most of the First Marine Division at the Battle of Fort San Monica.

Flashback...

"I suppose your mind is on the right track, except that the mind is under constant attack as well." Ozpin stated, sitting down with two mugs. He passed one to Greg who silently thanked the headmaster for the drink. The Hispanic teen suffered one of the most severe nightmares of all time recently and it terrified him so much that he nearly fired off his pistol in reality.

Ozpin took a small sip from his mug and placed it down on the table. "Greg, I know it's hard for you going through your life after all that has happened to you. A friend of mine has the same condition as you, and he has come to me for help asides from the usual therapists to help him."

"I know, sir." Greg whispered, taking a sip of the hot chocolate in front of him to try to stay calm. The recent nightmare still haunted his mind especially the part where every single dead friend, family member, and enemy returned from the dead and began to drag him to hell. The scariest part, however, was when he saw Alex portrayed as Satan in hell. He shivered at the thought and set his mug down on the table. "That's why I'm leaving the Ghosts for good. Truthfully I think that the mask I wear is the only thing that keeps me attached to the war. I'm sick of bloodshed and murdering others in warfare, sir."

"I understand your desire to no longer be a part of warfare and respect your decision. Just be careful when you go into Vale to start your recovery process. I'm sure General Ironwood would love to try and recruit you into his academy." Ozpin warned, looking concerned for the Lance Corporal. The headmaster was in fact worried about the possibility that Ironwood could run into one of the Ghosts downtown.

"Yes, sir. I saw the military airships myself. Don't worry though. The doctor said that having my team go with me would help with the recovery process." Greg replies, setting the mug down on the table and shutting the door as he left.

End of flashback...

As Greg continued down the hallway, Alex stormed out of Team RADR's room and slammed the door shut. He turned around and saw Greg in the hallway, making the Airborne soldier even more pissed off.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alex yelled, charging at the Hispanic Marine and tackling him to the ground. The two boys wrestled each other before Alex grabbed the knife from Greg's boot sheath and then it became a fight for survival.

"The hell are you doing, Alex!?" Greg exclaimed as the knife got closer and closer to his chest.

Greg's eyes widened when he saw bloodlust in Alex's eyes. A maniacal smile came upon his face with a crazed laugh coming out if his mouth. "Die... Die... Die... Hahahaha!" Alex cackled at the Marine.

It was at that moment Greg did the unthinkable. Using his free hand, Greg pulled out his pistol and fires twice into Alex's stomach. Alex screams in pain, falling off of Greg and clutching his stomach. Greg scrambles onto his feet and aims his pistol at the screaming Ghost.

"Stay away from me, Alex! Satan is inside you and I will not be using rubber bullets next time!" Greg yells at him, turning around and running away from the scene.

Alex slowly got on his knees and held his stomach. He winced from the pain from the rubber pellets and began to cough with his hand going to his throat trying to catch his breath. His eyes soon turned back to normal from his previous crazed look. "What? What the hell just happened?"

Alex propped himself against one of the hallways walls with his face in his hands. He was so confused why he lashed out at the Marine like that. While he hated Greg to an extreme level that you couldn't understand why, he would never lash out at him like what happened earlier. "What the hell did I do? I... I-I almost killed him... I almost killed him..." He clutched his head as if he was having a major headache. 'Why? Why? I may hate him, but I would never go out of my way to murder him...'

After running down the hallway for a few moments, Greg finally stopped and slumped down against the wall. He still couldn't believe that Alex had lashed out at him like that, forcing Greg to use force to stop him. He placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He began to wonder if Alex was the Devil himself since he always was trying to bring death closer to him than anything else. As he sat there in thought, he was oblivious to the trio of exchange students approaching him.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" A female voice asked, causing Greg to look up at the students. There were two girls and one boy in the group that stood above the weary Marine. One female had long black hair with amber colored eyes and white skin while the other had dark skin, mint green hair, and red eyes. The guy had pale skin, slivery-gray hair, and gray eyes. They wore black school uniforms with the two girls in gray and black plaid skirts and the guy in black trousers. Greg sighed before looking back up at the three students.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired really." Greg lied, jumping onto his feet as he got a closer look at the three. Truthfully he had never seen these students before in his life to have remembered them being here. Then again, they were in a different school uniform so they must have been exchange students. "So which academy are you guys from?"

"Haven." The black haired girl replied, placing her hands on her hips. She looked down and noticed the M1911 Pistol resting in Greg's pistol holster attached to a thigh pistol holster system on Greg's right leg. The Marine spots this too and makes a mental note of it.

"I see...Anyway, I better get going. Need to go practice on the firing range, else my accuracy will get rusty." Greg waved goodbye before walking down the hall, leaving the exchange students behind.

Team RWBY's dorm...

Blake was still curled up on her bed when the rest of her teammates came in. She hinted that way Yang was acting was her normal though. "Ugh, we should have never let them play!"

"You're just mad cuz' the new guy and Ghosts beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened," Ruby explained.

Blake took this as an opportunity to leave the room. She got up from her bed and walked over to the door. That's when Weiss had enough of this. "Stop." Blake stopped before her hand could even touch the doorknob. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

Yang just looked Weiss as if she was meeting her for the first time again. "Uh, have you met Blake?"

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Weiss reminded the Faunus. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?"

The girls were surprised to see Weiss balancing herself cautiously on a chair on one side. She grinned sheepishly and placed the chair back before standing beside Ruby and Yang again. "I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm," Blake told them.

Ruby downed slightly at her teammate. "You're still thinking about Torchwick?"

Blake nodded at her leader. "Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

Yang sighed at her partner. "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake exclaimed.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss stated.

Ruby was confused by the heiress's words. "Uh, who?"

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!" Weiss explained to the Faunus.

"Well yeah, but... But the Ghosts know how to do this... I think..." Ruby muttered.

"We're not ready!" Weiss threw out.

Blake stared down at the heiress and snapped slightly. "And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

They were silent for a bit after Blake pointed that out. That's when the redhead came up with an idea. "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye," she proposed, all the while looking manic at them.

Yang pumped her fist excitedly. "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun," Weiss added in.

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted slightly." None of you said aye!"

Blake smiled at this. Her teammates were actually going to help out in this endevour. "Alright then, were in this together."

"You can bet on that." The girls almost freaked out when they heard Raiden's voice.

"R-Raiden?! How'd you get in here?!" Weiss demanded.

"Easy, I picked the lock on your door after hearing you guys shout at each other about not being ready an' all," the Ghost Leader explained.

Derrick and Rick came in as well since the door was wide open. "Sounds pretty exciting to do instead of hearing Prof. Ports rambling of his boring young life," Rick pointed out.

"Yeah, it's also our duty as Ghosts. We're there to strike the enemy where they least expect it. We can easily blend in with the crowd and we're gone," Derrick explained.

Ruby thought for a moment as she placed a finger beneath her chin. "Well... I don't think it hurts if you guys came along to help."

Rick pumped his fist into the air with a wide grin in his face. "Awesome!" He cheered in Korean.

Ruby then gasped as her widened in horror. "I left my board game in the library!"

Weiss slapped a hand to her head. "We're doomed."

Without saying another word, Ruby zipped out of the dorm into the hallway. "I'll be right back!" She then ran into someone since she wasn't paying attention to her by landed backwards and landed on her bottom. "Ow." She then looked up. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the girl in front of her said and extended a hand out to her. Ruby took the hand and nodded. "Just watch where you're going."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby was lifted up and smiled slightly at the girl she ran into. She had a dark colored skin tone, mint green hair and red eyes. She noted that there was a boy beside her had a pale skin color, silvery grey hair and grey eyes. They were dressed in a different style of uniform clothing consisting of black. "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

The girl stepped aside as another one came in view. "Visiting from Haven, actually." She had charcoal black hair and amber eyes that seemed to glow.

Ruby stared at the girl for a few seconds as the girl did the same back to her. "Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around," the boy replied.

"Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time." The girl and boy walked past her leaving the amber eyed girl looking at Ruby. "Uh, your building is just east of here."

"Thanks." The girl walked past Ruby and gave her a polite gesture. "

"Maybe we'll see each other around."

"Yeah, maybe." Ruby waved them off and had a smile on her face. "Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!"

**What's up, guys? Marinerecon here with Chapter Two of Ghosts of Remnant: Season Two. TheAssassin'sMentor and I have been working along just fine now with creating these chapters that we are making decent progress. Now you're wondering about why the importance of Greg having a twin brother would effect the story. Well I figured the way to explain why Greg fits in almost perfectly in Remnant is because both of his parents were originally from the world of RWBY. It explains why he seems to be on par with the characters of RWBY with the help of revelation's of Infamous Origins (IT SHALL BE COMPLETED IN THE FUTURE!). Believe it or not, Miguel Pineda is actually the first RWBY character I created for an RP of the series so I felt like bring him to life in order to be a close family member of Greg Ander- I mean Greg Pineda. Anyway I haven't figured out if Miguel would be the match for Ruby Rose but if you guys want to vote on it, then please leave a comment about the story and your vote for us. Now I'm going to enjoy a Blizzard from Dairy Queen to cool off from the brutal Texas heat so this is Marinerecon signing off. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Mental Recovery, Downed Friend, and The Racist Meets The Dragoness**

**"Alright, let me get this straight again. You have PTSD after fighting in a war which 25 million people were massacred in the first attacks by a satellite missile launcher in space. Also your mother was murdered and her corpse violated by these 'Federation' soldiers when you were ten. And finally your father was shot and bled to death in your arms from a sniper bullet. And finally to top it all off, you faced serious discrimination because you're of the same race as the enemy soldiers and that last night, an arrogant, racist 'Ghost' tried to kill you with your own combat knife. Sweet Monty, no wonder Ozpin recommended you to me!" The psychiatrist, Doctor Richardson, exclaimed in shock after hearing Greg's story for the first time. Greg nodded, sitting between his girlfriend, Velvet, and his twin brother, Miguel. His entire team sat around him as the dark-skinned doctor examined the notes he wrote down in disbelief.**

**"Hey, it is true. We've seen some of the video footage he has from his helmet camera. That stuff was seriously sick, man. I've never seen so much blood in my life until after seeing those videos." Leland pointed out, turning slightly pale from bringing up the topic along with the rest of Team GRVL. It had been the first time they witnessed a human being getting blown to pieces by an explosion and they prayed that would never happen to anyone in Remnant.**

**"Look, kids. I understand the situation here and will treat it to the best of my abilities, but it will take me time to accept your friend's story even though its true. Its just hard to digest okay." Dr. Richardson held his hands up in a calming manner, not wanting to upset anyone in the room. **

**"Anyway, Mr. Pineda. I'm glad that you came here as soon as you could and feel fully committed to mending your mental state. Truthfully its been awhile since I've had to treat a patient with PTSD."**

**"So what will happen to my brother, Doctor Richardson?" Miguel asked, holding his black cowboy hat in his hands. The twin truly was concerned about his brother's health and wouldn't take no for an answer to not stick alongside his twin. Besides he hadn't seen him for the first seventeen years of his life so he didn't want to take the chance of not spending time with him and his friends.**

**"Well I will set up appointments on the weekends to allow all of you to come here and support him through during the process. Greg will need all the help from you guys in order to make the process more positive. Don't worry. Anyway, you're free to go, all of you." The doctor announced, motioning a signal to leave. Greg shaked Dr. Richardson's hand and walked out with his friends and brother to go spend some time in Vale.**

**"I swear if that racist scumbag even dares to show his face around you again, I'll tear him a new asshole." Randi threatened, pulling out her dual pistols for a menacing effect. Leland grunted, pulling back the bolt on LeadStorm for an effect as well. Miguel pulled out his two .357 Revolvers, named Quick and Draw, and twirled them in his hands before holstering them again. Even Velvet pulled out the P90 Greg gave her and checked to make sure the Personal Defense Weapon was loaded. Even Greg pulled out his M1911 and thumbed the safety off.**

**"Truthfully, I think Alex isn't stupid enough to want to tag along with his team if he wants to live for another day." Greg commented, making everyone there agree and they holstered up all their weapons.**

**At Beacon…**

**"You did what?!" Raiden shouted angrily at his brother. He wanted to punch Alex straight in the face but knew that it wasn't going to do anyone good. He took in a deep breath, doing his best to calm himself down.**

**"Alex, I thought you were an idiot. But after hearing of this, you're completely crazy," Rick muttered in Korean.**

**Alex was just seated on his bed looking down ashamed. "Listen, I don't know what happened. I saw Greg after going out and everything seemed to go hazy. I was hallucinating something."**

**"Illusions or not, you almost killed a good friend of ours," Derrick told the Airborne sniper.**

**"It was an accident!"**

**"I don't recall laughing like a psycho in glee an accident," Raiden mentioned darkly.**

**Raiden pinched the bridge of his nose sighing in shame. His own brother tried to kill Greg after leaving last night, and was enjoying every moment of it. Him and his team heard the maniacal laughter of the sniper, but chose not to go out since it shocked them to hear it. He looked at his brother before shaking his head. 'Now he'll really need to prove himself before coming back into our ranks.'**

**A chime came on Rick's Scroll. The Korean Ghost took it out of his pocket and saw it was a text. "Yo, Greg is done with his interview with Doctor Richardson. He's wondering if we want to accompany him and his team to Vale."**

**Raiden nodded at him. "Go ahead, tell Greg will meet with him there." Alex was about to stand up until Raiden placed a hand on his shoulder. "As for you, you're staying here."**

**"Hey, how come?!"**

**"Seeing what you've done to Greg last night, most likely his team will try to maul you to death. Also adding the fact that you need to throw away your act. I want you to sty here in Beacon and reflect on your thoughts. Okay?" The Ghost Leader explained.**

**Alex knew that when Raiden wanted something to change, it'll happen. One way or another. Choosing to take the easy route, Alex lowered his head in defeat and nodded. "Aye."**

**"Good. Now be a good boy until we get back." The three members of RADR grabbed some of their stuff and small firearms. Raiden soon waved goodbye to his brother before leaving.**

**Alex crossed his arms and sighed. "Dicks."**

**"Raiden, bro, do you even think Alex can change? I mean, he's been like that ever since ODIN hit," Rick explained, wonder how the Ghost Leader would do this.**

**"Well, my dad would always tell Alex to strip his rifle part for part and have it cleaned. And Al has to be doing it slowly and with care. During that, Alex kinda feels more open. He'll think about if he should throw away his act."**

**"Do you think he will?" Derrick questioned.**

**"Only time will tell, guys."**

**In Vale…**

**"So where do we want to go first? The Ghosts' airship won't be here until an hour later." Leland points out as the five walked out of the building. They wanted to spend some time together as a team and family while the three Ghosts were not around. Miguel looks around before spotting a friendly looking café.**

**"Hey, what about we have some lunch at the Ginny's Café? They serve some of the best food around town." Miguel suggests, everyone nodding in agreement since they can't argue against the truth. Ginny's was a very popular sit-down place with a small, but very friendly, staff and a wonderful waiter named Ginny Houston, another childhood friend of Leland and Randi. The five teens sat down at one of the many tables and a waitress walked over, placing menus and silverware on the table.**

**"Welcome to Ginny's Café. I am your server- Oh, Leland! Randi! Its good to see you two again!" Ginny Houston greeted, smiling at her two friends warmly. She was a tan skinned, long black haired, and brown eyed girl who was very outgoing and kind. Her mother, also named Ginny, was owner of the café and had lost her husband, George Houston, in a patrol routine gone wrong working for the Vale Police Department when her daughter was just born. The girl met the two friends when they were seven during a meeting between Schnee Dust Company employees and the trio became fast friends since then.**

**"Good to see you too, Ginny. Anyway we're here with our team and our team leader's brother for lunch. We figured that we missed you so we came here to eat and see how you're doing." Leland replied, earning another smile from the young waitress. The girl was the same age as everyone else among the team so she couldn't help but be glad meet Team GRVL and Miguel.**

**"So anyway, what brings you to Vale?" Ginny asks after delivering everyone's orders and taking a break to sit down and talk to them.**

**"Well we all came to Greg's first meeting with a psychiatrist who can help him recover from his PTSD. In fact, we're mainly avoiding Team RADR since they didn't help out when their sniper, Alex, tried to murder our leader last night." Randi explained, thinking of ways to make the Ghost sniper's life hell. After all, no one gets away from hurting her team leader without Team GRVL's say so. The fact that Team RADR didn't do anything to stop Alex made Greg feel worse about sticking around the Ghosts more. In fact, his twin brother suggested that maybe they need time hanging out away from the Ghosts until this issue is resolved. However Greg wanted to confront Raiden and tell him face to face about the events that occurred last night.**

**"Oh my Monty! That's horrible! Why would someone try to kill your team leader like that!?" Ginny exclaimed as she looked at Randi in shock.**

**"That's just it. We don't know what caused Alex to snap like that last night. That's why we are waiting to talk to Raiden and see if he did something to make him really upset." Greg replied before taking a bite from his meatball sub sandwich. Miguel changed the subject and started to ask his brother questions about the world he had lived in for almost seventeen years.**

**"So you really had schools that only taught basic education skills? Wow... I thought there were Hunters and Huntresses in other worlds too, but this Earth place really shocks me." Miguel comments in amazement, leaning forward in his seat as Greg nodded his head.**

**"Well we had the United States Armed Forces protecting America from threats inside the country and overseas in others. Also we don't have to fear creatures like you guys do in this world." Greg continued, blowing away his twin's mind from this new information. Velvet giggled at the reactions of Greg's brother, finding it funny that he never had heard of such things.**

**"So you didn't have need of any Huntsmen and women in this Earth world? My Monty, that is overwhelming to hear..." Miguel stated, making everyone on Team GRVL to start laughing. Greg put a hand on his brother's shoulder and reassured him.**

**"Don't worry, man. You live in this world your entire life so its understandable to be surprised by the things in the world I lived in."**

**The three Ghosts of RADR were seated in the airship heading towards Vale. Derrick was reading a book about the history on Dust and usage of it, very intrigue of what the book held in it's information. "Dust rounds, huh? Sounds interesting.**

**Rick had his Ghost mask over his eyes getting some shut eye. He was a pretty lazy soldier. He was once found asleep during a recon mission in No-Mans Land when an aftershock hit. Most were still surprised to see how he's able to do that.**

**Raiden meanwhile was looking out the window. His thoughts were just focused on one person filled with worry and concern. His little brother. He always wondered why he vented everything on Greg whenever he could. The Ghost Leader sighed pinching his nose. "Just hope it'll work... It has too..."**

**The airship soon landed and the Ghosts stepped off the airship. "Ah, it's good to be back in Vale after being in those past couple days at Beacon," Rick announced while stretching.**

**"Asides from Alex almost killing Greg, then yeah, it's good to be here." Derrick closed up the book he was reading and stuffed it into his small backpack.**

**Raiden nodded at them. He remembered back when he and Alex were going to elementary school. He remembered when Alex was so open and friendly to the kids in their school. Some of his friends were even Hispanic. But that was a year before ODIN hit. He slightly shook his head to forget about the current situation right now. "Rick, let Greg know we're here. Tell him where him and his team is so we can meet up."**

**"Here comes Team RADR. Looks like Alex played it smart and stayed back in their dorm. Bastards." Leland muttered the last part as Team RADR approached their table. Team GRVL moved to one side of the table as the Ghosts sat on the other. There was a tense silence between the two parties, mainly Team GRVL and Miguel glaring at Team RADR, before Greg broke the silence.**

**"So care to explain why Alex decided to try and murder me after he let your dorm? It seems that the final snap for him originated from you guys. I want to know what you did." Greg started off, looking straight into Raiden's eyes with the Answer-Now-And-No-Joking look of seriousness on his face.**

**Raiden had his hands together on the table looking down. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up, staring straight into Greg's eyes. "I made him leave the Ghosts. I had too. He's making a mockery of the title of the name. I need to train some discipline into him."**

**"That explains the extra added of hatred that influenced him to kill me. After all, I gave you the idea of forcing him out of the Ghosts." Greg replied, acting serious as the conversation continued. "So why didn't you help out when he decided to act me right outside of your dorm?"**

**Raiden had a guilty look on his face. "I thought it was nothing at first. But hearing my brother cackle in such glee and in a crazed way, I just couldn't accept the fact that it was him that heard. No, I wanted it to never be in the first place." He pinched his nose. "I love my brother, it just hurts me to see him doing this."**

**"Well next time, you better move to stop him. I used rubber bullets on him, but if he repeats the same move he pulled last night, he will get live .45 Caliber rounds in his stomach. I will not all myself to be killed by your brother, Raiden." Greg warned, taking out his M1911 and ejected the magazine, showing it to the Ghost Leader. Inside the clip was .45 ACP Caliber rounds instead of Dust bullets or rubber ones. The Marine then slid the clip back into place and holstered his pistol.**

**Raiden wanted to protest back at Greg but sighed. "So be it." He was quiet for a moment before remembering something. "I know my brother almost killed you. But I'll promise that I'll personally oversee his change. And one more thing Greg. I know that you'll shoot Alex in the stomach if he pulls something off like that again, but I want you to remember this. True courage is when not taking a life, but sparing one."**

**"However a fight for survival isn't about courage. Its trying to stay alive." Greg points out after paying his group's bill, starting to get up out of their seats. "Anyway, I want to stay away from you guys for a while. No offense, but I just don't feel comfortable around you since Alex's attack. Enjoy the rest of your day, Ghosts." And with that, Team GRVL and Miguel walked away from the café, leaving the three Ghosts in deep thought.**

**"We've always been in war, ever since from a young age. It's hard for us to live in a peaceful way since we've been soldiers for a long time." Raiden placed his face into his hands, sighing while trying to think carefully.**

**The three Ghosts left the place and went up onto the rooftops. Back in Santa Monica, the four would always go on top of the rooftops to chill and relax. But this time was a time for them to clear their heads and decide what they should do.**

**Raiden out of all of them was the worst. He was a Ghost leader and a brother. He can be both, but at times they can contradict each other. He sat on the edge of a roof looking at his brother's Ghost mask, wondering what he could've done differently.**

**"Well that went quite uneventful." Miguel commented, turning back to look at the seated Ghosts behind them. Truthfully they had all worried that Alex had lied to his team and blamed Greg for the attack instead. Fortunately this wasn't the case.**

**"Raiden and I may not see things eye to eye, but he isn't an idiot. He knows that I would never try to have killed Alex unless I was forced to do so. However I have a bad feeling that this removal from the Ghosts may have made him more hating towards me." Greg explained, waving to a few students who passed by them across the street.**

**Just then Greg's scroll vibrated, surprising the Marine. He pulled it out and opened it, answering a call from the AOV.**

**"Yes, sir. This is Lance Corporal Greg Pineda...Wait what?...Critical condition!...At Vale General Hospital?...Alright we'll see him. Thank you." Greg finished the call, folding the scroll up and returning it to his pocket. He looked at his team and brother with a grim look on his face.**

**"Agent Recon was seriously wounded on a escort mission and is in the hospital. They don't know if he will make it or not, but we need to visit him."**

**Few minutes later...**

**The five teens arrived right outside Agent Recon's hospital room and looked in shock at his current state. He was in the bed with a breathing tube down his throat and lots of bandages over his chest area. The Dog Faunus was still alive but barely hangs on by a thread. An AOV agent approached the teens and shakes Greg's hand.**

**"Mr. Pineda, I'm Agent Sylvia, Marine Recon's secretary for Spec Ops. We tried to get in touch with you once you were away from the academy." The Agent introduced herself, letting go of Greg's hand.**

**"What happened to Recon? I didn't know he was wounded." Greg asked, looking back into Recon's room.**

**"Head Field Agent Recon was on an escort mission to extract one AOV informant that had connections with the White Fang. However Agent Tukson was murdered right as Agent Recon entered his book store. We don't know what occurred but when the Spec Ops team arrived they found Tukson with a bullet in his head and Recon slowly bleeding out with a bullet wound to the chest." Agent Sylvia explained, shaking her head sadly at the unconscious agent on the hospital bed. Velvet walked over to Greg and hugged him with the hug being returned.**

**"Do you think that Agent Recon will pull through?" Velvet asked with worry on her face. Greg sighed and pulled her closer to him.**

**"I don't know, Velvet, but it would help to be praying for him to make it through. That's what I'm going to pray to the Lord tonight." Greg replied, looking at Agent Recon one last time before the five teens left the hospital.**

**Meanwhile back at Beacon...**

**Alex sighed as he stripped his sniper rifle down part for part. He picked up his scope and looked through it, calibrating it. "I never knew why. I never felt like that before. Wanting to kill Greg. Sure, I may hate him, but I don't hate him enough to murder him in cold-blood." After the scope cleared up, he placed it down beside him. He pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and grabbed the barrel of his rifle.**

**The Airborne sniper himself wanted to know what triggered him to lash out at Greg like that. Was it old memories? The fact that Raiden stripped him of his Ghost rank, title and mask? Or was it just plain simple hate? He shook his head when he started feeling something inside his chest. He coughed a bit and patted his chest lightly. "Huh... weird... I'm sure I had a checkup with a doctor during the break..."**

**Resting his head on the wall behind him, Alex closed his eyes letting out a sigh. He had been cleaning his sniper rifle for a good long while. He cleaned each part carefully and well, making sure nothing was outta place or broken. He opened his eyes and looked at the parts of his rifle. "I want to understand."**

**Shaking his head, he stood up knowing that he'll put his rifle back together. "I think I need a walk." He walked over to the door and went out of his form. But he only took a couple feet away from his dorm before bumping into somebody.**

**Alex fell backwards from bumping into the person right onto his rear. "Damn!" He cursed.**

**"Hey, watch where you're going!" Alex looked up to see that he has bumped into a girl. More importantly, a dragon Faunus girl. Now, he may have been racist against the Faunus here, but seeing rare, and dangerous, species of Faunus, he had come to fear them to an extent. His eyes widened when he saw that she had wings as big as he. She turned around and stared down at Alex, he blazing orange eyes burning holes into his head. "Oh, it's you. The Ghost who hates Faunus."**

**"Not to mention anyone who has tan skin and is a Hispanic." Logan added, surprising both the Faunus girl and Alex. Logan glared daggers at Alex, already hearing about the attack on Greg.**

**Alex raised his hands in a feeble defense. "Hey! I didn't know what happened. I didn't mean to do that to Greg last night!" He replied glaring back at Logan.**

**"Right, just keep telling yourself that." Logan trailed off, walking away from the Airborne sniper. **

**The Faunus girl stared down at Alex with a scowl coming to her face. "So, you hate both the Faunus and these Hispanics. That is very low of you," she sneered at him.**

**"Uh, was that supposed to be a trick question?" Alex asked her. "Because if I remember correctly, Ms. Dragoness, you guys are just animals, like the people that attacked my country."**

**Alex soon found himself propped up against the wall with the girl holding him by the neck, slowly strangling him. "One, my name is Aria. And two, you call us animals and monsters. But look at the mirror, and you'll see one yourself."**

**She let go of Alex making him drop on all fours, gasping for air. 'Yeah, tough words you got there.'**

**Aria then walked away from the choking sniper, who was now holding his throat. He leaned on the wall with sweat forming on his head. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. "She's a nasty one, isn't she?"**

**Alex lifted his head up from his chest to see one of the exchange students that Greg and Ruby met not so long ago. He stared into her amber orbs for a moment before nodding. "Aye, she is quite something." He spat on the ground not caring that she was in front of him.**

**"Well, I'm not really fond of Faunus myself," the girls said to him. She walked over to him and leaned on the wall beside him.**

**"Oh really? What were you just doing, just watching me get my ass kicked?" Alex questioned.**

**"I just arrived here. I just only saw you on the ground with that Faunus walking away."**

**"Yeah, not helping."**

**The girl then smirked when she heard that. "So, you hate these Faunus?"**

**"Duh, they're nothing but stupid mutts and animals."**

**She kneeled down and looked at him. "Then what would you say if I can show you a way of getting rid of them?"**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Don't act dull on me. I know you hate the Faunus, and this friend of yours you almost killed last night. You hate him don't you? I have a way to solve your problems.**

**Alex eyes her for a moment before nodded. "I'm listening..."**

**Cinder chuckled a bit at the Airborne sniper. "If you really want to know how, you'd have to come with me."**

**Alex raised his hands. "Whoa, wait a minute there, I may hate Faunus, but I made a promise to my brother that I'd think over some things. If you want, you could let me know which dorm you're staying in and I'll consider it."**

**"Fine. Me and my friends are in the east wing of Beacon. Let me know if you really want to know how." The girl stood up and waved goodbye to Alex, leaving him all alone in the hallway.**

******Do we still need to do the disclaimer? Ah well. By now you should know that Mentor and I don't own RWBY or Call of Duty except for our own OC's. Also could the person who owns Aria the Dragon Faunus send me a message so I can credit your OC to its rightful owner? Anyway major plot twist in this chapter here. Will Alex join Cinder's side and betray his brother and the Ghosts? Will Agent Recon pull through alive? Will the RWBY-saurus make its Easter Egg Appearance? Turn in for the next Episode of Ghosts of Remnant: Season Two: Chapter Four!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- The Betrayal and The Beginning of Investigations

"This," Alex begins, slapping a folder down on the table that Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder sat around. Pictures of Greg Pineda fell out and spread all over the table. "This is Lance Corporal Gregory "Greg" Miguel Anderson-Pineda. Formally his last name was Anderson until recently when he changed it to his mother's last name. Both parents killed during the US-Federation War back on Earth. However recently it is to be believed that he was originally born here along with his brother, Miguel Pineda." The three each picked up one of the photos and examined them. The one Emerald held up showed the Lance Corporal in his forest MARPAT gear with three other Marines in his squad. "Current United States Marine Corps member with Force Recon training and highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Never ever try to take him on up close. However his marksmanship will make you shit your pants. His father trained him to be one of the top snipers for the United States Armed Forces." Alex points out a picture of Greg and his father two weeks before Captain Deuce Anderson was Killed In Action (KIA).

Cinder picked up one of the photos of Greg and observed it. "You must be joking me that this 'boy' is such the marksman he is," she scoffed.

"No, I'm telling the truth. He can hit the pilot of a helicopter that is moving like it's nothing while under fire. He's better than me in so many ways," Alex replied to Cinder.

"So what, he's gonna take us down if we try to take him by hand to hand?" Mercury asked.

"More like bash you on the head with a book or stab your hand with a pencil. He's notorious for using the environment and objects around him as his weapon. Raiden, Rick, Derrick, even myself have been slammed against the wall, thrown headfirst against a table, and I had the experience of losing a couple of teeth to a book to the face from the Mud Face. He actually used a paperclip to kill this one Federation soldier in a hand-to-hand combat fight. A freaking paperclip!" Alex continues, causing Mercury to raise an eyebrow.

Alex finished his ranting and placed his hands on the table panting slightly. "So, before I started ranting on, he is hard to stop via hand to hand or shooting." That's when a sly grin grew on his face. "But, there is a way to bring him down making him vulnerable..."

"Oh, do tell," Cinder asked placing her hands together.

"He has lost all of his family that was on Earth to the war. He can be easily be set in a rage moment when said family members are insulted. Another weakness is his undying love between his partner, teammate, and girlfriend, Velvet Scarletina." Alex pointed to another photo, showing Greg and Velvet walking together hand in hand down the hall.

"Is there anything else that we should worry about?" Emerald asked.

Alex kicked back in his seat and nodded. "There's Greg's damn team. I almost got my arm ripped off by Randi one day. That, and there's also my team who consists purely of Ghosts."

"Leland "Boom-Boom" Batista is the second most dangerous person on Team GRVL. He has so many explosive devices on his body that could destroy Beacon over fifty times. I think his semblance involves changing the magnitude of explosive reactions because I've witnessed a pineapple exploded in midair when Leland tossed in front of Derrick's face." Alex pointed out showing an image of Leland in his combat gear.

"Rick Grimes is a part of my team. Despite his quiet nature, he is very aggressive when he's in a fight. He utilizes an L.M.G in combat despite to his small size. He also uses a grenade launcher when things get too hairy. Don't go up against him C.Q.C. He is a black belt in a martial art called Taekwondo and is right behind Greg in terms of that play," Alex explained as he showed a photo of Rick kicking off the head of a training dummy.

"Randi Jackson. Daughter of Paul Jackson, founder and CEO of Jackson's A-Teams. Serious dual-wielding pistol user and has a major crush on Boom-Boom." Alex continues, setting down a picture of Randi fighting another student in a combat arena.

"Derrick Haven. Shotgunner. Adopted by a retired marine back in my world, he was quickly taught military combat with guns and hands. Is currently in love with our Ice Queen here at Beacon. He has a soft spot for her and for friends." Alex threw down a photo showing Derrick aiming down the sights with his shotgun at the firing range.

"The final member of Team GRVL is Velvet Scarletina. Mage and Greg's Rabbit Faunus girlfriend. Uses a P90 Personal Defense Weapon when magic isn't enough. This is main weakness of Greg. However she is someone that Greg will tear anyone that wrongs her in anyway." Alex summed up as he placed a picture of Velvet walking alongside Greg down on the table.

Hesitating for a moment pulling the last photo out, Alex took in a deep breath. "Is everything thing alright?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah... Yeah... It's just hard for me for the last one..." He slowly pulled the photo out and placed it on the table. "Raiden Williams... Leader of my team, Team RADR... And my older brother... An inspirational leader in combat which was shown back at Santa Monica rallying a group of army grunts in defense of a counter attack from Federation forces. He is also in some MMA, mixed martial arts, shown when he was fighting off a group if Federation soldiers in a blacked out building... He is also in a current relationship with Yang Xiao Long, member of Team RWBY." The photo showed Raiden with Yang leaning her head on his shoulder in the library.

Meanwhile in Prof. Ports class...

Raiden couldn't concentrate taking his own notes in his own textbook. He was wondering where his brother is currently hold up. Alex may have hated classes, but he always attended them. He heard something snap and he looked down at his paper. He saw the he broke the tip of his pencil. The Ghost Leader then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Yang looking at him concerned. "Are you okay, Raiden?" She asked him.

Raiden shook his head. "Nah, I'm not," he threw out forwardly to her. He let go of the pencil and leaned back into the row. "Alex has been acting weird since we got back yesterday. It worries me..."

"Listen, I know that you're worried about him, but you need to remember that he'll get outta it. The same is with Rubes when we were little. Just... Just give him some time," Yang replied.

Raiden nodded before putting on a small smile at his girlfriend. "Pst, look at what Jaune's doing right now," Rick whispered to Raiden. The Ghost Leader looked up to see Jaune sliding himself over to Weiss and friend flirting with her.

Raiden almost burst into laughter when he heard the snap of a pencil breaking in half coming from Derrick.

"Derrick, you officially have competition between Neptune, Ruby, and Jaune over Weiss. You gonna have a hard time with Neptune and Ruby, but Jaune, well once he finds out that Pyrrha loves him, he'll probably stop." Leland whispered over to the shotgunner Ghost, snickering as he dodged a pencil that was thrown at him by Derrick.

"Shut up, Boom-Boom. How about you and Randi, huh? You're all badass and all. But once she's around, you just sink down," Derrick retorted.

"Well um, that's because she's um..." Batista could only blush much to the humor of the group around them.

"What's the matter, you blew off your tongue while making explosives?" Derrick teased back at him.

"Wait don't you have a potential girlfriend to seduce right now?" Leland quickly shot back. Derrick was about the throw his binder at him until the bell went off. "You're a lucky man, Leland."

"Weiss, did you hear me?" Jaune asked the heiress.

Weiss got up without even looking at him. "No. No. No. Yes."

Jaune grumbled and let his head fall down on the row. Everyone passed by him with Yang patting him in the head. "One day."

Much later...

Raiden sighed when him and the other two members of RADR got back to their dorm. Alex still wasn't here. "Is he just like this because I kicked him out of the Ghosts?"

Derrick placed his hand on his leader's shoulder. "Raiden, you did what you needed to do. It's his problem, not yours."

Raiden nodded slightly but had a frown on his face. "Yeah... I guess you're right..."

"Hey, if you two ladies are done talking, I suggest we should get changed. Team RWBY is gonna be looking around for leads now," Rick suggested as he took off the top of his uniform.

Team RWBY's dorm...

Blake sighed as she walked towards her bunk tightening the ribbons around her wrists. "I thought that class would never end."

Today would be the day that Team RWBY and RADR would start going around in Vale looking for leads. "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby shouted happily as she jumped down from her bunk.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously," Weiss sarcastically replied when the redhead almost landed on her.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious," Yang sheepishly replied.

"Yeah, that's very comforting, Yang," Raiden said to her. The girls turned around to see the three members of RADR. Instead of wearing their usual Airborne uniforms, they were wearing their casual clothes instead.

"Good you guys are here," Ruby said to them.

"Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked her team and the Ghosts.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem," Weiss said with such pride in her voice.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning," Blake answered for her role.

Yang crossed her arms and grinned. "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..."

"Me and the guys will scope around in Vale. We can eavesdrop on conversations and tail down certain people to find any intel that is important," Raiden added.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby pumped her fist into the air. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Everyone looked at the window to see Sun hanging by his tail outside the window.

"Whoa!" Rick exclaimed, instinctively pulling out his pistol aiming it at Sun.

"Whoa! Hold fire there, Rambo!" Derrick shouted, pulling the Korean's arm back who was freaking out still.

"Sun!" Blake replied as they were all taken aback.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time," Sun answered back smiling.

"You do what?!" Weiss shouted.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun then flipped himself into the room without any trouble landing square on his feet. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

Blake stepped forward and stared at him. "We are going to investigate the situation... as a team."

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to," Ruby told him.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun answered back.

"Yeah, we got involved and- wait, what?" Raiden asked in mid-sentence.

Sun pointed out of the window in response. The seven looked out the window to see Neptune on the ledge. "'Sup?" Neptune greeted.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I have my ways." Neptune then reclined into the wall more. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

"Alright, me and Derrick will go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake with Rick right behind you." Ruby then pushed Neptune over to Yang much to Weiss's disapproval. " And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Raiden since you don't have a partner. Everyone good?"

Weiss fidgeted in her footing before speaking up. "Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister."

Ruby turned around to look at her partner. "But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?"

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me." As soon as the heiress said Neptune's name, Derrick's eye began to twitch when he heard that.

Instead, Ruby cracked up at her partner. "Hahaha, nah!"

'Thank you, Ruby!' Derrick sighed inwardly.

Ruby then walked passed Weiss and began pulling her out. Weiss reached out trying to get ahold of something. "But! But!"

Meanwhile...

Team GRVL, JNPR and Miguel sat in the seating area around the combat arena for combat class. Miss Goodwitch had decided to have some of the students go one-on-one against some of the transfer students, just to see how they would fare against each other. The first two to go face to face was Mercury Black and Greg Pineda.

"Hey, Ms. Goodwitch. Do I have to use my weapon for this?" Greg asked, holding his M4A1 in hand. Miss Goodwitch nodded, earning a groan from the young Marine. Greg decided to wear his Marine combat uniform instead of his normal combat clothing and looked ready to fight anything that came at him. Mercury turned to Greg with a grin on his face.

"Whats the matter? Afraid of fighting me, you big chicken?" Mercury taunted, earning the rolling eyes from Greg. "Nope. Want to make the fight more fair."

"Well come at me then, you son of a bitch!" This insult made something in Greg's mind snap as Ms. Goodwitch called down Team CRDL and at least twelve other fighters to assist Mercury, knowing what was about to happen. Instantly Greg aimed his rifle at one of his opponents.

"NOBODY INSULTS MY DEAD MOTHER!" Greg shouted, poring dust bullets onto the crowd of opponents.

"I think I can get-AHHH! Nevermind..." A student cried out, being sent hurtling to the ground, courtesy of an angered Marine. If Charlie Hinders' rage was one thing, then a Greg Rage Moment was a thousand times worse for the unfortunate victims.

"I FOUGHT IN MEMORY OF MY DEAD FAMILY MEMBERS AND THIS IS THE WORDS I GET!?" Greg roared, bringing down three more students with his rain of fire. Team CRDL and six others were already knocked out in the fight, leaving only six students and Mercury Black to deal with the enraged Lance Corporal.

Two more students were downed when a M203 Dust Grenade round landed right nearby them. Greg was clearly still going strong (mainly because of his Rage Moment), leaving only four students and Mercury left. However another grenade knocked the remaining students right out of the combat arena area.

"THIS IS WHY YOU NEVER MESS WITH A UNITED STATES MARINE!" Greg bellowed before receiving a blow to the head. Mercury had slipped behind him undetected and delivered a kick and a Dust round from his greaves guns, sending the Marine flying into a wall. There was a loud painful smack as Greg impacted against the concrete wall and fell to his knees, drained from his moment of rage. His weapon was resting on the floor on the other side of the arena, giving Mercury the advantage. The teen walked over to the dazed Marine with the intent of winning this duel. However just as he raises his leg to deliver the final blow...

POW! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mercury screamed in pain from the punch to his cojones that was delivered by Greg's fist. Greg got back up immediately and introduced Mercury's face to the wall. Painfully.

"OOOOHHHHH!" "THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK!" "OH MY GOD!" "REMIND TO GET A SPORTS CUP BEFORE GOING UP AGAINST GREG!" Various shouts erupted from the crowd of observers as Mercury slid to the ground, defeated while holding his sensitive area in pain. Greg walked over to him and got on his knee next to him.

"If you ever insult my mother like that again, I will make the pain worse..." Greg whispers into Mercury's ear before walking back up into the observation area, retrieving his weapon along the way.

While Greg was being bombarded with questions from his team, Miss Goodwitch sent a video of the fight to Headmaster Ozpin along with a message attached to it. She had noticed that instead of showing a blank space where Greg had no Aura, it now showed a full bar with Monty knows how much Aura he had. However it was shown yet to be unlocked. This could easily mean that Greg was originally born and came from parents that were from Remnant. However she had to make sure her assumption was correct before jumping to conclusions. In any case, she was sure that Velvet Scarletina would be the one to unlock Greg's Aura. After all, the two students were practically a couple.

"Hey, Greg. Don't you think that was a bit of a cheap shot you did on the transfer student?" Leland asked, pointing his thumb behind him at the limping Mercury. Greg threw a dangerous look at the pyromaniac, causing Batista to sweatdrop. "On second thought, its cool, boss. Nothing wrong with it."

"Up next is going to be Leland Batista against Nora Valkyrie." Miss Goodwitch announced, earning a gulp from Leland since he had to go up against the crazy girl of Team JNPR.

"It was nice knowing you, Boom-Boom." Greg commented as the pale Batista walked into the arena.

Leland and Nora circled each other, Boom-Boom more nervously while Nora was more predatory. The crowd was intense to see the duel between the two explosive users while Miss Goodwitch monitored the program. As soon as the system is ready, the Professor raised her hand and brought it down.

"Begin!" Nora instantly fired her weapon at Leland, forcing the pyromaniac to jump around and do combat rolls to avoid getting hit by an explosive.

Leland finally caught a break when Nora had to reload and sprung into action. He pulled out two special grenades of his and rolled them across the floor. Nora noticed this and jumped out of the way, the grenades detonating harmlessly out of the way. Nora then chased Leland around with her weapon in its hammer form, much to the amusement of the crowd of students.

The match didn't last long when Nora managed to send Leland straight into the ceiling with her hammer and won the duel. Leland fell to the ground and limped back to the stands over to his team, disappointed. Randi gave him a hug while Greg pat his shoulder.

"You'll beat her one day, man."

"Up next we have Randi Jackson versus Emerald of Haven." Randi readied her two pistols as she walked down into the arena where Emerald already waited for her.

However both the duel could begin, the bell rang for class to end. People started to leave the combat class while Miss Goodwitch began planning out the duels for tomorrow's classes. Randi rejoined her team, now officially done with classes for the day.

"So what do you want to do first?" Leland asked, stretching his sore body for a moment. Greg looked at his twin brother and they both smirked before Greg turned back to his teammate.

"How about a trip to Vale again?" This earned an eruption of yeahs from his team as they started racing each to the airship.

Meanwhile…

Ruby, Weiss and Derrick were walking down the stone trail heading towards the CCT tower within the academy. "Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby squealed in delight when she saw the tower looming over them. Weiss smiled slightly hearing her leader chirping that. "You should see the one in Atlas!"

"Atlas had the first of one of these, right?" Derrick asked her. He recently read a book about these CCT towers across Remnant.

Weiss nodded. "Correct." The three walked even closer to the transmitter. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

Derrick began snickering when he saw Ruby starting to act all royal. "Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!"

The heiress spun around and frowned at ten. "Oh, don't be pests! Besides, the only reason we're here is because Ruby wanted to see the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!"

Ruby was just a tad bit too happy still admiring the tower. "I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!"

She pulled out her Scroll and tried to take a picture but lost grip of it. It slid over across the ground before it stopped in front of a girl. "Oh!" She bent down and picked up the Scroll. "You dropped this."

Ruby took a closer look until she widened her eyes. "Penny?"

"Uhhhhh..." Penny mumbled, in a same state of surprise.

"You know this girl?" Derrick asked the two girls.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby explained.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny suddenly hiccuped before throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. "Uh... I've got to go. Sorry!" Penny turned around and then started walking away.

"And that was strange," Derrick commented.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby began to walk towards Penny and turned around to face the duo behind her. "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss protested as she outstretched her hand. Grumbling in frustration, se turned around and walked towards the tower. "Are you coming or what?" She asked the Ghost.

"Oh, right."

While Ruby went to go talk to Penny, the heiress and the Ghost entered the CCT building lobby and walked towards the elevator. They entered said elevator and the doors slid closed. "Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" The A.I asked them.

"We'd like to go to the communications room, please," Weiss asked.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" The A.I asked them. Weiss nudged Derrick to pull out his Scroll. The Ghost nodded and pulled it out. They let the A.I scan their Scrolls before a beeping was heard. "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee! Have a good day, Corporal Haven."

The elevator began to go up and Weiss was changing her expressions from pleased to a serious one. "You okay there, Weiss?" Derrick asked.

Weiss shook her head and she looked at him putting on a forced smile. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

The elevator doors opened and Derrick widened her eyes when he saw the extensive room that had all this equipment and monitors. It reminded him of control towers in airports back in Santa Monica. They walked over to a hologram sitting behind a desk. It looked up and she smiled. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas," Weiss replied to the A.I.

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

Weiss and Derrick walked over to one of the multitude of terminals in the room where other students were making calls and such. "This place seems... Pretty awesome. It looks like a control tower back in Santa Monica."

"Please. If you saw the one in Atlas, this place would be dwarfed in size and technological advancements," Weiss replied to the Shotgunner.

Weiss sat down at the terminal and took in a deep breath to prepare herself for the call. Derrick stood beside her looking out one of the massive windows. He noticed the breathing of the heiress a little shaggy but chose not to say anything. The screen soon lit up and showed a short haired brunette. "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss shook her head politely. "No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

Weiss produced her Scroll and linked it in with the terminal she was seated at by a slot. The operator looked at the screen for a moment and nodded. "I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"

"School project."

Derrick rolled his eyes at that. "Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" He whispered to her. Weiss shot him a look making him shut up.

"Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am," the operator said nervously to the heiress.

Weiss smiled at her. "Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

The operator nodded cautiously at her. "Right... Very well." A few beeping noises were made before a chime was heard. "The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful! That will be all, then," Weiss replied to her as she took back her Scroll.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" The operator suggested again.

Derrick then notice Weiss's smile dissipate for a second before she regained it in a forced smile. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, then... Have a nice day!"

The call was soon disconnected with the screen fading back into black. Weiss tried to keep her smile up but then dropped it in defeat. "Seriously, are you okay? You've been actin' like this for the past few moments."

Weiss looked at Derrick and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to treat me like I'm some sort of child."

"Well, I care for my team and friends. And I'm very concerned for ya, Weiss. Not wanting to talk to your father? You're lucky to even have one. I never really knew mine."

On the airship to Beacon…

The five teens got onto the airship and sat down in the seating area as they waited for takeoff.

"So, want to go to Ginny's Café again, guys?" Leland suggested, knowing what the answer would be since it was all their favorite place to eat. Velvet and Greg looked at each other and smiled.

"Actually, Batista, Velvet and I are going to go somewhere else alone. We'll meet up with you guys in the square later on." Greg explained, earning some wolf-whistles and cheers from other students, both human and Faunus. This caused the couple to blush from embarrassment, much to Miguel's humor.

"Nice one, bro."

"Okay, people. Give these two lovebirds some privacy. Need I remind you that some of you still have yet to find a significant other." Miguel announced, causing many of the single individuals to sit down, blushing from the truth of that fact. However a few couples and many Faunus still remained up and congratulating the couple. Most of it was about the closer step towards equality between Humans and Faunus while others simply wished the couple good luck.

"Wait a minute. Why are there two of him now?" A voice piped up, causing most of the people to move out of that person way. It was like Moses parting the Red Sea except it was Aria, the Dragon Faunus, and no one really wanted to get on her bad side. Miguel, deciding to have a little fun with the Faunus, grinned as she approached.

"And who would this young fiery teenaged beauty be here hmm?" Miguel announced, earning a small blush across the Dragoness's face, but she started to glare at him. Apparently compliments actually make the fierce Faunus slightly embarrassed. "I'm Aria. Someone you should never mess with, you flirting fool." Miguel, pretended to look hurt by these words, decided to continue his barrage.

Flirting fool? Look here, Fire-breathing beauty. I'm not a flirting fool like that Jaune kid. I'm a lady killer, Miss Aria." With that, Miguel gives a suave smile that increases the red on Aria's face. This causes laughter to erupt from the bystanders, never have seeing the tough dragon Faunus look so embarrassed before.

"H-Hey, knock it off! Its nothing alright!" Aria stammered at the crowd, earning more laughter instead of decreasing it.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, beautiful." Miguel grins before walking off, leaving a madly blushing Aria behind.

"Wow. I never knew you to be a suave talker before." Greg commented as Miguel grinned back at him.

"Its useful when needed. Usually I do it when I need information from any beautiful senoritas. However most of the time, I'm polite and well-behaved when talking to women and girls. Also the reason you didn't know is the same reason you were gone for seventeen years." Miguel points out, causing Greg to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Attention all passengers. We are landing in Vale. Wait until the craft comes to a complete stop before exiting. Have a nice day and welcome again to Vale." The PA announced as the airship started the descent to Vale. Many of the students continued their conversation while heading towards the exits to wait.

"Well, see you later, bro. I have a call to make to the village about your sudden reappearance at Beacon Academy. Also to tell Aunt Claudia that you mentioned some things that I want the truth from." Miguel waved off, separating from the rest of the group when the ship landed. Leland and Randi went off into Vale quickly while Velvet and Greg walked together to the restaurant their date would be held.

The walk through the streets was peaceful and uneventful. The couple waved to the owner of the From Dusk 'Til Dawn Dust store as they passed by. Most of the people either waved at Velvet and Greg or they simply ignored them out of respect. However there were a few sneers and glares directed at the two which was countered by an evil glare from Greg.

West Vale...

Night has already fallen as two loud engine sounds were heard. Speeding out of a corner, Yang came in with Neptune behind her on her motorcycle. Raiden then came out with a jet black motorcycle. He acquired it by asking the police for it. He told them he was investigating deeper into the Dust Robberies.

"How much farther?!" Raiden shouted from behind.

"Not much! Just keep following!" Yang shouted back.

Raiden revved up his engine and sped up. He got beside Yang and they were now driving side by side. "How do you know this guy?! He seems like a pretty shady guy to deal with!"

"Well... He's not all muscle. He's pretty much a wimp. I grabbed his balls when I wanted information."

"Yep. That sounds like you alright."

A few minutes passed on by and Yang turned a corner with Raiden following suit. She hit the brakes and her tired began to screech out as she skidded along the road before coming to a complete stop in front of one of the buildings. Raiden did the same thing but parked behind her.

Yang took off her bright yellow helmet and looked behind her. "Come on, my friend's right in here!"

She climbed off her motorcycle showing a dazed Neptune with messed up hair. "Cool." He shook his head and looked at her. "And where exactly is... here?"

"Here is where we get our intel, pretty boy. C'mon, let's get going before I regret having Yang take us here," Raiden mentioned while taking off his black helmet and climbed off his motorcycle.

Inside the Club...

It was relatively alright. Hei 'Junior' Xiong was behind the bar looking at his new rebuilt club. It has wen a few months since 'Blondie' wrecked her his club. Now it up and running again. Nothing could-

"Close the door - she's coming!" One of his henchmen shouted as he and one of the other henchmen ran back in and started closing the door.

Junior walked up to them and snarled at them. "What are you two idiots doing?!"

"She's back! She's back, Junior. She's-!"

An explosion went out and the doors flew wide open. In came Yang casually walking in through the smoke from said explosion. "Guess who's back!"

Guns ended up being aimed at her head from the numerous thugs within the club. Yang still kept her cool for a moment before she glared at the DJ booth which was on a repeat on the same song that played when she came in. The DJ popped up and removed the needle off the record before cowering in fear again.

Raiden came in with his assault rifle out and pointed it at them. "Drop your weapons," he growled lowly.

Neptune then popped up behind them. "Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?"

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior went between his men while straightening his tie. "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

Yang grinned and pointed a finger at him. "You still owe me a drink." She walked past him and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away.

Raiden slung his rifle and crossed his arms. "Just when I was hoping for some action."

He then saw Neptune looking at a pair of girls dressed in either white and red dresses. "'Sup?" He greeted them.

They shook their heads and walked away. "Whatever," they both said.

The Warehouse District…

A figure stood on the roof of one of the buildings on the outskirts of Vale, scanning the skyline for anything unusual. However she failed to hear Miguel behind her, duster, armor, and cowboy hat on until he spoke up.

"Still looking for me ahead of time, you sleazy bitch?" Miguel questioned coldly, glaring daggers at his aunt. If one should know anything about Claudia Pineda, it was that she was a ruthless woman who turned a group of renowned heroic vigilantes called the Tejanos into a cold-blooded mercenary force for the highest bidder. Claudia smirked as she turned around to face her nephew. "And what brings you here tonight, Michael? I thought you would be happy to go to such a wonderful academy like Beacon."

Miguel visible flinched at the use of the English meaning of Miguel before starting to speak.

"I am happy. In fact, I made a wonderful discovery that you would surely love. I'll give you three hints. First he looks like me. Second he's still alive and third, he goes to Beacon as well." This made Claudia froze in realization at the news, causing Miguel to grin in a small victory.

"You mean that twin monster is here? So now the terror twins are finally united again. So what, Michael?" Claudia replied sarcastically, further angering the twin.

"It means that instead of having one of us to deal with, now you have both of us to fight against. Mark my words, Aunt Claudia. Your corruption of the Los Tejanos will be stopped for good." Miguel warns before walking away. Claudia glares at his back before unholstering her .357 revolver and aiming it at Miguel's head.

Meanwhile in the same location…

Blake traced her fingers over three scratch marks imbedded into a wall. She started to remember old memories as they surfaced again. "This is it," she told the monkey Faunus and Korean.

"You sure?" Blake glared at Sun for saying that as she started to untie her bow. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

"Well, I'm gonna provide some intel from far away. Cuz you know." Rick pointed at himself. "Not a Faunus. No offense to you two," he quickly added in.

"It's okay, Rick. I'd have you be at a distance and be safe rather than having you being at risk," Blake replied to him.

Rick nodded as he began to walk away. "I'll provide reconnaissance. I'll be in if you need any evac or anything."

As the Korean walked away, the two Faunus walked towards the warehouse they found some leads in. "I don't get it." Sun pulled out his mask and looked at the cat Faunus. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

Blake brought up her mask. "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks... That's kinda dark," Sun commented on the fact.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake put on her mask and continued walking.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." Sun mumbled as he followed suit after Blake.

Blake and Sun walked through the hallway, accompanying other Faunus wearing the same masks as them. When they entered the main compound of the warehouse, they saw over at least a hundred of White Fang militia members. They were all dressed in white armour vests and black hoods with the iconic white red accented masks and their insignia; the bloody wolf and claw marks.

A certain White Fang militia member was on the stage. There was a huge sheet covering something. Something big by the looks of it. Looks of it was that he was a high ranking officer within the ranks. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

A man walked up from behind the sheet and was grinning when he was revealed. Rick from afar gritted his teeth and cursed in Korean. "Roman Fucking Torchwick tears his ugly head again."

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman in a mocking way greeted the newcomers of the White Fang.

Most of the Faunus newcomers were now protesting as they sneered, swore and jeered at the human standing on the stage. "What's a human doing here?!" One of the Faunus hoisted, pointing her finger at him.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." He saluted to them and nodded. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed! If you haven't heard already, a few months ago, we were judging trying to get some supplies for our endeavours until this team of highly trained humans came and beated your brethren into the dirt!" Roman announced.

Blake was disgusted at how he twisted the information. The Ghosts were the ones who stopped them because one, they're stealing, and two, they did what was right. Sun leaned over to her. "So, is he going somewhere with this?"

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control; the people pulling the strings; the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" This seemed to win favor for him since the crowd changed their tune and started agreeing in union. "Government; military; even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" The crowd cheered even louder for him in the similar agreement of their suffering. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of his fingers, the sheet was taken off the object and it was revealed to be the Atlesian Paladin-290. A high tech new defense robot piloted by a person. Rick almost dropped his binoculars when he saw this. Hell, not even Seoul was that advanced than Atlas. "That... Is soo beautiful. If only I had my router here, then I could be in business."

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun commented when they saw the massive mech before them.

"How did he get that?" Blake questioned.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here..." Roman tapped on the side of the mech. "is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

On the warehouse roof above...

Miguel spins fast and fires twelve .357 Magnum rounds at Claudia and reloads with impossible speed before Claudia pulls her trigger. The La Tejana dodges the fire before returning fire as well. The two relatives soon were in one of their famous gunfight arguments so common in this area that the White Fang was used to it by now. However this time it was more intense than ever before.

Miguel's weapon, a set of .357 Revolvers named Quick and Draw, suddenly merged together to form a .357 lever action rifle named Quick Draw, allowing Miguel to place some distance between Claudia and himself. Claudia jumped back to dodge the fire before continuing to fire her weapon as well.

The gunfight continued loudly, both sides not giving up their chance of victory. In fact, it started to get so intense that Dust rounds start to penetrate the tin roof they were standing on. Finally weakened from the constant fighting of the two western styled fighters, the roof that Claudia and Miguel were fighting on failed. They both fell through the ceiling and landed on the floor in the middle of the White Fang meeting.

Rick widened his eyes when he saw this. "Holy shit! What the fuck?!"

Sun and Blake were in equal confusion with the other Faunus by the appearance of Miguel and the strange woman that fell in with him.

"Easy, people, easy! This is a regular thing. Let them fight it out!" The White Fang Officer shouted at the crowd.

Miguel and Claudia stumbled around for a moment until they realized they landed in the middle of a White Fang meeting. They looked sheepishly around before Miguel pointed an accusing finger at his aunt. "She started it."

"YOU LITTLE-" Soon the gunfight started back up again, however this time people were getting caught in the crossfire much to Roman's annoyance.

That's when Roman soon recognized two certain Fauna in the crowd. "He sees us!" Sun told Blake.

"I'm thinking," Blake shot back. She looked around a little more until she saw a transformer panel. "He can't see in the dark." She pulled out Gambol Shroud and aimed it at the junction box and fired a shot. This resulted a power failure rendering the room of the light.

When the lights went out, Miguel decided to make a tactical retreat out of the building, leaving Claudia behind in the dark. "This isn't over, Aunt Claudia. Things will be right soon."

Rick lifted his binoculars up since he couldn't see a thing. "Shit."

He then saw his girlfriend and Sun jump through the windows. Soon, the wall broke down revealing the mech. It then started pursuing them through the desolate streets of nighttime Vale. "Perfect," Rick muttered before running.

Miguel ran up alongside Rick and noticed him there. Rick also noticed him and asked him the same thing he was going to ask.

"What were you doing there?" Miguel turned to him, offering a shrug. "Have a family feud with Aunt Claudia."

"Who is Aunt Claudia?" Rick questioned, which caused Miguel to frown. "Thats the bitch I'm fighting. She also works for Torchwick."

"Well... That's mighty awkward," Rick mentioned to him. "I'm here gathering intel."

"Not so much, is it now?" Miguel retorted back to him.

"Not so much, no."

Earlier, The Club...

Junior placed his glass down at the counter as he sighed. "I don't know!"

"How can you not know?" Yang questioned him.

Raiden was standing beside her with his arms crossed, his sleeves of his hoodie rolled up to his elbows. "You better tell her before she gives you a beating."

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." Junior got up and pointed a finger at the blonde brawler. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune suddenly asked as he came up beside the brawler and Ghost Leader.

There was a long pause with Junior, Yang and Raiden staring at him. "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" He looked at Yang. "Who is this guy?"

Yang pushed the blue haired teen away. "Don't worry about him; worry about me."

Raiden pulled out his pistol and comes it causally. "If the lady doesn't get what she wants..."

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" He shouted, the last segment of his comment to his own men.

Yang sighed as she turned around to leave. "Come on, guys, we're leaving."

"What a waste... Nothing outta him," Raiden commented as he and Neptune followed her.

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

Elsewhere...

"Wow. The food was amazing here, Greg. How can you afford to pay such expensive prices?" Velvet asked, the waiter picking up their empty plates. Greg smiled as he payed the bill before turning to his girlfriend.

"I've been working part-time at this place as a host. The meals are half-priced for me and any date I bring which is you." Greg replied earning a blush and smile from the rabbit Faunus. However suddenly there was shouting outside, causing the two to get up from their seats and exit the building. There they saw Miguel, Rick, Sun, and Blake get chased down the seat by Roman Torchwick in a robot suit. The two sighed at this scene, knowing that their date had just ended.

"Well at least we know where Sun, Blake, Rick and my brother went off to..." Greg deadpans, both him and Velvet sweatdropping at the scene.

Greg turns to Velvet with a smirk on his face.

"So you want to help out those three fools and my brother before they get into deeper trouble?" Greg mockingly asks, unslinging his M4A1 from his back before loading a round into the chamber with a loud metallic sound. Velvet gave him a small smile, pulling a P90 PDW from her bag and held it in her hands. "Sure thing, sweetie."

Greg opens the door and holds it open for Velvet. "Ladies first."

The two teen rushed out of the building and started to go after the running fight. They leaped over obstacles and cars as they tried to keep up with the chase.

"Good grief! What the heck is that thing!? It looks like a robot from those Mecha-suits video games that Raiden had back in Fort San Monica!" Greg exclaimed in disbelief while Velvet offered a small shrug in return.

"Alright! Lets give Torchwick a new pain in the a-rear to deal with!" Greg quickly corrected himself, trying to avoid cursing in front of Velvet. Fortunately she didn't noticed as the two started to fire at the backside of the Paladin.

Roman sneered when he heard the pinging of the bullets popping off the back of the Paladin. "These kids don't know when to give up.

He was hellbent on crushing the two Faunus in front of him as well Miguel and Rick. Miguel transformer his pistols into Quick Draw and fired round after round into the Paladin behind them with inhuman speeds. His semblance was a combination of speed and reaction time. His accuracy was something that all members of Los Tejanos were trained heavily on. Not that he was a member of the group anymore. Unfortunately all the rounds effects were merely scratching the paint of the Paladin, forcing Miguel to sling Quick Draw and run faster, zooming by Rick.

"Hey! No fair!" Rick shouted as Miguel passed him. He felt the ground shaking as the Paladin was getting closer. "Oh fuck me!" He shouted he looked behind him.

"I got you now, you pest," Roman sneered as she reached for the Korean.

Rick took in a deep breath and his clothes began to glow a bright orange as he continued breathing deeply while running. He reared his fist back and punched it forward. A stream of fire fired out from his fist, hitting the Paladin straight on.

Derrick and Weiss...

The duo was exiting out of the CCT tower when Weiss's Scroll chimed. "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Blake managed to say before someone else was heard in the background.

"HEEEELLLLP!" Sun shouted.

Weiss rolled her eyes and began running, a small smile prevalent on her face as Derrick followed suit.

Ruby...

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Sun shouted in the Scroll.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby excitedly chirped as she ran off to join in.

Yang, Raiden and Neptune...

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

"Where's your current location?" Raiden asked Sun from his Scroll from behind Yang on his motorcycle.

As if on cue, Blake and Sun were running down the road behind them with the Paladin right on their heels. "HURRYYYY!"

"I think that was them," Neptune mentioned.

"We got that," Yang said as she and Raiden revved up their engines and began driving down the road after them.

Back at the chase scene…

"What the heck..." Greg trailed off when he say the fire trick Rick pulled and immediately thought about his unknown and yet to be unlocked semblance and Aura. It made him feel jealous about how his friends were using Dust-infused clothing when all he had was his skills and weapon. He would have to ask Velvet to unlock his Aura for him later. Right now he aimed his rifle at the Paladin and opened fire again at its back, grabbing Roman's attention.

"Damn, these kids are persistent!" Roman shouted. He pushed a couple buttons and grinned. Two hatches were revealed at the top of the Paladin to reveal middle hatches. They soon fired out, flying directly towards Greg and Velvet.

Greg was about to get Velvet to safety until the missiles exploded in mid-air. "What the?"

"Here comes the cavalry!" The two looked behind them to see Derrick running towards the Paladin. His clothes were glowing a faint brown and green light as he slammed his foot into the ground making a huge chunk of the road fly up into the air before he punched it, making it fly towards the Paladin.

Greg quickly shook off his shock and joined in, firing Dust Grenades from his M203 Grenade Launcher. The force of the combined explosions and rock caused the Paladin to stumble, but it still remained upright.

Derrick growled as he started running beside Greg and Velvet. "Hey, Greg! How was your date with Velvet?" Derrick asked them as fire kept on being poured onto the Paladin thanks to Rick.

"Oh just fine really! Well up until Roman decided to rear his ugly head here downtown! Now he is going to get his butt kicked for ending our date early!" Greg shouted back over the sounds of multiple firearms being fired at the Paladin. Miguel fired Quick Draw and reloaded with instantaneous speed that would make Ruby jealous while Greg and Velvet poured down their own storm of Dust bullets and Grenades as well.

"Wonder where Yang and Raiden are though!" Greg shouted to Derrick who was having trouble hearing him over the gunfire.

Soon the chase was on the highway with multiple cars becoming casualties in the crossfire from the teens.

"We could use some help right now!" Rick shouted into his Scroll as he was running low on fuel for his legs.

Soon, Yang and Raiden came in on their motorcycles with Neptune on Yang's. Raiden had his own M4A1 rifle out and was taking shots at the head of the Paladin. "Cycles here!" Raiden shouted.

"This is the most dumbest idea I'm about to do. Ever. Of all time." Greg talks out loud before leaping from car to car, leaving a bewildered Velvet and Derrick. The Marine managed to hop onto the back of the Paladin and proceeded to "rodeo" it, hanging on for dear life. He began to fire into the back of the Paladin again, however this time at point blank range.

Rick widened his eyes when he was about to punch his fist forward. "Shit!" He managed to angle his arm up a little more up when his fist extended out. Fire spewed out of his hand and nearly grazed Greg's hair as it sped past him. "Sorry!" Rick shouted in Korean before Raiden grabbed him and plopped him on his motorcycle.

"JUST SHUT AND LETS STOP TORCHWICK FROM HURTING ANYMORE PROBLEM!" Greg shouted back, causing him to be slightly distracted. A sudden jarring movement forced Greg to hold on tightly, his weapon slipping from his grasp and falling into the road below. In most cases, a hunter or huntress who loses their weapon in mid-battle can end up as a dead one. However, Greg isn't just a hunter in training, he was also a Force Recon Marine. Instead of giving up, Greg continued to rodeo the Paladin, using his M1911 instead of his M4A1 Custom AR.

"Rick, we ain't trying to roast Greg alive! Watch your fire!" Raiden shouted.

"I'm trying!"

They continued the road little more down, soon losing Neptune and Sun in process. "This keeps getting better and better," Derrick muttered.

"Look, Jarhead! Its the end of the road for you so get off!" Torchwick shouted, trying to swat Greg off the Paladin's back with little success. Greg still clinged onto the Paladin in hopes of finding a way to stop it. The solution presented itself when one of Derrick's rounds managed to hit a certain panel compartment open on top of the Paladin, revealing the wires of the control system. "THANKS FOR THE SOLUTION, DERRICK!"

Greg immediately clambered up to the top and immediately ripped out the wires. This caused the Paladin to sudden stop and fall, sending Greg flying off. The Marine landed on his back on top of a parked car's roof, crumbling it on impact. Greg groaned in pain but was fortunate that no one was in the car and that he was still alive.

The Paladin feel off the highway down to the very bottom below the multitudes of highways. Derrick, Rick and Raiden looked down from the edge to look at it. "Is it dead?" Rick asked.

Miguel rushes over to glance at the robot before running with Velvet to where Greg had landed. His twin laid there groaning in pain as the two help him up and supported him. "Should have had a better landing strategy huh?" Miguel joked, earning him a glare from his brother before Greg groaned in pain again.

"Miguel...Just be quiet and help me get back to Beacon alright." Greg replied before passing out. The fight had exhausted him really greatly combined with the rage moment he had gone through earlier. Velvet and Miguel just smiled as they started to carry Greg back to the airship.

Raiden then chuckled when he saw the remains of the smoking Paladin. "I guess you could his plans... Fell off."

Derrick shook his head. "Dude, you've been hanging with Yang too much."

But to their dismay, they saw a bullhead rise up from beneath them. The doors were wide open showing Roman. He was glaring at the teens and pointed his cane at them. "This isn't over!"

What some of them noticed was a girl standing beside Roman. "Hey, doesn't she remind you of Neapolitan ice cream?" Raiden asked everyone as the bullhead flew away.

Leland and Randi arrived just in time to witness the Bullhead fly away from the site. Leland tried firing at it, but the bullets bounced off harmlessly as the ship got away.

"MONTY DAMMIT! Why can't I have a rocket launcher like Greg told me about from his world!?" Leland cursed out loud, stomping his feet in anger.

"Because if we did, everything we know could've been leveled by you, Leland," Derrick told him.

"Yeah, trust us. It's too much power in a single shoulder fired rocket..." Rick mentioned. He shuddered when he remembered using a rocket launcher for the first time. He flew back with the launcher as the rocket flew out.

"Who cares about power!? I just want to bring that airship down before Torchwick escaped!" Leland whined, slipping into his accent and cursing in another language. This language and accent was similar to Gaelic and Irish. This caused the Ghosts to be confused while Randi escorted the cursing pyromaniac back to the airship to Beacon.

All the while, Rick and Derrick were pumped. They were finally able to try out their new Dust powered clothing. "Ya know, this reminds me a lot about Avatar: The Last Airbender," Rick mentioned as he had a small flame ignite in his hand. It flickered here and there.

Leland turned to the two Ghosts with a shocked look on his face.

"Ye fricken kiddin' me!? Ye care aboot only ye Dust-infused clothin' when freakin' Torchwick got away!?" Leland shouted in disbelief, the accent making it harder for the Ghosts to understand him as he and Randi walked off towards the airship.

"Even if we were able to use our Dust-infused clothing to get Roman, we would be outta range," Derrick commented as he crossed his arms.

Raiden sighed. "Damn, I never even got the chance to use my Dust clothing yet."

Raiden bit his lip before clapping his hands together. "Welp, I guess we can call this a night. Agreed, you guys?" Raiden said to his team members and the other teens.

Yang nodded as she yawned. "Yeah, I'm beat." She then leaned on her boyfriend and smirked at him. "I don't mind if I get... A little frisky tonight," she mentioned making the Ghost Leader blush.

Meanwhile back in the Bullhead...

"Really, Miss Tejana? You had to get into another shoot out with your rebel nephew again on the warehouse roof?" Roman glared at the no-caring leader of the corrupted Los Tejanos, who twirled her .357 Revolver casually in her hands.

"And let the brat walk away alive again? No. He needed to be killed and its unfortunate that your Paladin failed to kill him." La Tejana shot back, holstering her weapon in her hip holster. This only made Roman fumed at her angrily before focusing on what they would do next. Claudia remained silent for a moment before turning back to Torchwick. "So how did it feel like to be rodeod?"

It was at that point that Roman wished that Claudia would shut up for the rest of her life.

**Whats up, guys? Marinerecon here with the newest chapter of Ghosts of Remnants: Season Two. Anyway, sorry about the delay. We had to do this while dealing with school so Mentor and I apologize for the delays once again. Also as you can see here in this chapter, Leland is actually Irish or the Remnant's version of the Irish since he has an Irish name so I figured why not. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter so please leave a review once you're done. Seriously we need every single review we can get. Also the scene with Aria and Miguel. That was mainly Miguel showing off his suave skills when talking to the opposite sex so he and Aria are not going to be shipped. However do you want him to be shipped with Ruby? Send me your answers please. Marinerecon out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Unlocking Auras, the Dance, the Infiltration and Respect is Earned

Meanwhile outside...

Rick was hanging upside down from a tree branch by his legs reading a book. In his free hand he was playing around with a small flicker of flame letting it grow in size before shrinking back down to a tiny state. "Blake's been quiet since we made our move against Torchwick. I'm getting worried about her," the Korean wondered out loud.

"Well, ya can't blame her, bro. She wants to take him down," Derrick replied from below. He was leaning on the tree cleaning his shotgun.

"But that the point. She's gonna run herself into the ground if she keeps it up like this," Rick replied before shooting a small fireball at Derrick, only enough to scorch a bit of his hair.

Derrick glared back at the Korean above him and huffed. "Yeah, keep telling me that. You're her boyfriend, why are you telling me this when you could tell her that she needs to slow down?" He replied before throwing a rock at him.

Team GRVL's Room...

"Umm, Velvet. Are you sure this is going to work?" Greg asked uneasily, standing in the middle of the room. Randi and Leland had already left for class, leaving the couple alone in the room. Last night after they returned to Beacon, Headmaster Ozpin requested that Velvet would unlocked Greg's Aura in order for the young Marine to able to use it. So now here they are, ready to unlock it finally.

"Of course it is. Its the only way to unlock your Aura unless you had unlocked it already. Besides we'll be fine afterwards. Its just that once its unlocked, you will have to find out what your trigger is for your Semblance." Velvet explained, secretly squealing excitedly inside her mind for the events to come. Before she left her home in Menagerie, her father gave her one strict rule about unlocking someone else's Aura. If she unlocked a boy's Aura, then that boy must date her for the rest of his life. Her father really cared about her, however he was somewhat too overprotective of her.

"Okay then. However if you feel like it will drain your Aura completely, please stop it immediately. I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to help me, Vel." Greg added quickly before closing his eyes in anticipation of the unlock. Velvet took a deep breathe, stepping up to Greg and placing her hands on his chest and the side of his head.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Velvet chanted, a white glow slowly started to emit from Greg. A rush of power coursed throughout Greg's body as the white glow got brighter and brighter. Velvet stopped the unlocked which exhausted her, but the glowing didn't stop or decreased in brightness.

"Hey, Velvet. Does this normally happen during an Aura Unlock?" Greg questioned, now so bright that their dorm window was lit up like a lighthouse to the people down below across the academy grounds. Velvet looked wearily at the glowing Marine with her arms covering her face.

"Not really. However, you had so much Aura flowing through your soul that it must have been released all at once during the unlock process."

Finally the glowing died down to where a faint outline surrounded the young Marine's body. Greg looked at himself in amazement while Velvet smiled at the awe he was in. Truthfully Greg never experienced having Aura within him before so it was understandable.

"This is kind of trippy..." Greg mumbled to himself before walking over to Velvet and helped her off the floor. She continued to smile as a light blush showed across her face.

"Hey, Greg. There's something I have to tell you." Greg looked down at his petite girlfriend with a look of confusion across his face. "Alright. What do you need to tell me?"

"Well back home in Menagerie, if a girl unlocks a boy's Aura, they have to get married without question in the future." This answer made Greg's face turn tomato red in embarrassment and shock. Velvet didn't seemed to mind though, internally she was screaming victory at this moment.

"W-w-w-what!?" Greg stammered in shock, earning laughter from the brunette Rabbit Faunus.

"Relax! I'm just kidding about the Menagerie tradition! However my father will kill you if you don't become my boyfriend and future husband." Velvet quickly explained, much to the relief of the young Marine. For a second there, Greg thought he would have had a heart attack. "Velvet, never scare me like that again please." This earned a smirk from her as she opened her mouth again.

"And if I don't..."

"Then someone is going to have an embarrassing time here at the academy, Velvy." Greg grinned back, causing Velvet to cover the massive blush on her face with her hands and ears.

Meanwhile inside the ballroom...

Raiden was breathing heavily as he was carrying a large speaker in his arms. "Y-Yang! Where is this supposed to go?!" He yelped out.

"Ummm... Can you hold on for a second, Raiden? I need to have a 'chat' with Weiss," Yang told him as she went up to the heiress and started arguing about how to set up a dance.

"Yang! My arms are gonna fall off!" Raiden shouted with strain.

"Then why don't you put it down, you dunce?!" Weiss retorted to him.

"Ya know, that's the best thing I've heard from you all day!" Raiden grunted. He gently placed down the speaker and placed his hands on his back. "Awww, that's gonna put some restraint on my back for a good while," he complained.

"Maybe you should have let Professor Hinders move it instead, you moron." A student calls out, pointing to the Explosives Teacher. Charlie Hinders was carrying two large speakers on his shoulders with no problem across the room. If anything, Charlie Hinders was sometimes nicknamed "Hercules" by some of the Marines at Fort San Monica because of his strength. At one point, when a jeep was stuck in a pothole, Charlie lifted the corner that was stuck out of the hole, much to the shock of the soldiers.

Raiden shrugged as he cracked his neck. "I hope it doesn't hinder my moves for tonight. Most likely Rick is gonna have me do a battle with him."

Ruby perked her head up from the table she was sitting at. "Battle? You mean fight?"

"No, not fighting. Dancing. Back on Earth, there were competitions in breakdancing, and it was fun," Raiden explained.

"Please, who would want to give time to see a bunch of idiots do such things?" Weiss remarked.

Yang glared at her. "Watch your mouth, Ice Queen. That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"Seriously, Miss Schnee. Like you should be one to talking. You can't even get halfway through my class without exploding something on yourself." Charlie points out, much to Weiss's embarrassment and everyone else's humor. "And I would have thought that Batista was the real dangerous one in class. That crazy Irish maniac."

"Well, its not my fault that I'm not good at handling explosives very well." Weiss shot back, trying to defend herself from anymore teasing.

Raiden chuckled at the heiress. "Hey, when I'm not killing Federation soldiers, I'm relaxing by doing what I love to do, Bboy." He cracked his knuckles and did a Webster front flip amazing some of the students in the ballroom.

"And there goes RADR's leader flipping around," Charlie remarked.

"Please, like you can do this, man," Raiden replied.

"Do I look like some hipster who dances on nimble feet, Raiden? I'm a Marine and a Ghost, not a hipster." This reply earned a bunch of ohs from the other students who were impressed at the burn their teacher just delivered to Raiden.

Raiden rolled his eyes. "Say whatever you want. I'm proud to be a Bboy and I'll always be a Bboy. And unlike you, I can cause explosions without creating any collateral damage or destruction."

"The destruction of the Federation Museum was the one and only thing that was collateral and even then, I was award a bonus for it." Charlie pointed out before setting the pair of speakers down to the floor. The Juggernaut stealthily pulls out a marble out of his pocket and rolls it across the floor towards Raiden. When Raiden tries another flip, his foot lands on the marble, causing him to slip and fall onto his back. The marble rolled back to Charlie before the Marine picked it up and pocketed it. Raiden groans before noticing a beam of light emitting from Team GRVL's dorm outside the window.

Letting out a small groan, Raiden kicked himself up and rubbed his head. "I'm gonna get even with ya, Charlie." He looked out the window looking at GRVL's window. "I wonder what's going on there?"

"Crazy light show much," Yang commented.

"Try getting even with me and you'll get wrecked, Raiden. Also that lightshow must be Greg's Aura being unlocked by Miss Scarletina." Charlie comments before going across the room to pick up some more speakers.

Raiden spun around with a confused face. "Aura? Wait- you gotta be kidding me. Greg, has Aura?" He rubbed his head more trying to make sense of the situation. "Well... I guess that could explain why he's a better shot than Alex or better at unarmed combat than Rick. Heh, me and the guys would always call him a superhuman." He sighed as he looked at the window again. "I guess we were right."

"Nah. The marksmanship is from Captain Anderson's training as well as for the Hand-to-Hand. He just never could unlock his full potential until now." Charlie replied as the light suddenly died down and the window was clear.

Placing his hands together, Raiden took in a deep breath and nodded. "Welp... I guess it's time to congratulate him then. But I can't really... Offer him anything except luck."

"Wait. The Rookie had Aura after all?" Nathaniel Johnston inquired as his class walked into the room to help set up items for the ball. The Army Ranger wore his Army Combat boots and ACU pants but had a green short sleeve shirt on instead of his ACU jacket. "Since when did the little Leatherneck get Aura?"

"Since he was born here in the first place apparently. His mother was born in Vytal while the Captain... Well go figure on that one." Charlie answered carrying two more speakers across the room.

Raiden was just completely confused. Greg was born here in Remnant? That was too muh for a man to swallow. Even for a Ghost. "This just got a whole lot weirder."

"Not really since we are now living in a new world. Hardly surprising now." Charlie retorted, setting down the speakers again.

Rolling his eyes, Raiden nodded at his girlfriend before walking towards the entrance. "Where is he going?" Weiss questioned.

"He's going to be talking to Greg, Ice Queen. Now, about those fog machines..." Yang began.

Back in Team GRVL's dorm…

"Please don't call me that. My mother calls me that and its so embarrassing out in public." Velvet moaned, letting go of her ears. Greg couldn't help but snicker at this discovery since he now had a new nickname to call Velvet when no one was around.

"Don't worry. I would never call you that in public. It will just be between you and me... Velvy." Greg raised up his arms in time to block the pillow thrown at him by the brunette Rabbit Faunus. Soon the two got into a small pillow fight before Greg picked up a giggling Velvet and pretended to tackle her onto the bed. The two looked at each other as they moved their faces closer to each other. Before the couple could kiss each other, Raiden walked right into the room without knocking on the door.

"Hey, Greg. I want to congratulate you on..." Raiden trailed off when he saw the two in a compromising position. Both Greg and Velvet turned beet red from the humiliation at the way things were. Greg quickly scrambled off Velvet in order to explain to the Ghost.

"This isn't what it looks like!"

Grinning, Raiden took advantage of the current situation. He walked forward and wrapped his arm around the former Ghost's neck. "So, you're finally going to that next step now, huh? Wait until Nate hears about this." He kept in his laughter when he saw both of their faces turning more darker than Ruby's cloak. "Don't worry, the first time is always the more awkward. But since your girlfriend is a Rabbit Faunus, bro, I'm expecting that she'll want a whole litter of kids with ya."

"SHUT UP, RAIDEN!" Greg shouted as he punched the Ghost Leader in the chest. The Ghost went flying through the wall and into the neighboring dorm from the unexpected force of Greg's punch before getting embedded into a wall. The students in the neighboring dorm looked at the stuck Ghost before turning towards the embarrassed couple.

"Aheh..." Greg and Velvet weakly laughed, obviously not having the best day so far.

"Uhhhhh... That gonna leave a mark," Raiden groaned out. He soon slid off the wall and fell on his face with a louder groan. "Damn, you punch hard, but I never thought you'd punch that hard." Raiden was surprise himself when he didn't feel any broken ribs inside his chest from the powerful blow from Greg.

"Well, look at the time. We need to get to class right now. So later, Raiden." Greg rapidly spoke, the couple then disappearing, leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

"Wow! That was a punch! Was that from my Aura?" Greg asked Velvet after they made some distance between them and the dorm. Greg had been surprised at the force of his blow against the Ghost Leader. He hoped that Raiden hadn't broken any bones or anything, but at the same time, he knew that the Ghost had deserved it.

"I guess so. I never seen something like that happen before though." Velvet replied, unsure about what had occurred in the last few moments. She shook her head and pulled Greg along with her. "Well never mind about it for now. Lets get going to Miss Goodwitch's class!"

Back in the dorm, Raiden stood up and held his chest from the blow Greg gave him. "I should have broken ribs by now."

That's when Yang rushed in. She ears two loud booms and she grew excited hearing them. She wanted to know what caused them. "Hey, what caused the big-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw the broken walls between the two dorms. "Okay, what the hell just happened?"

Raiden raised his hands up. "I just made a little joke with Greg and I get punched through these walls because of that."

"A little joke? You practically suggested that he and Velvet should have a litter of kids because of Velvet being a Rabbit Faunus, dude." One of the students from the neighboring room retorted. "You really need to make sure to be careful of what you say around those two. That comment may have hurt Velvet's feelings because of the constant discrimination she faces every day."

Raiden sighed when he heard that. He didn't mean to do that to the young couple. He rubbed his face with a saddened expression on his face. "Damn, I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted to joke around with them for a bit but I learned I did that. I gotta say sorry to him."

Back with Greg and Velvet...

While she seemed perfectly fine on the outside, she was hurting pretty badly on the inside. Even though the Ghost didn't mean it, the comment did bring up some bad memories that haunt her to this day. Greg notices the failing look of calmness on her face and pulls her aside into a janitor's closet to speak privately with her.

"Hey, Velvet. What's wrong? I noticed that you seem hurt by the what Raiden said about having a litter of kids. Is there something you want to talk about?" Greg asked, his face full of concern for his petite girlfriend.

Velvet's ears wilt as she starts to explain the reason.

"A few years ago when I was thirteen, I was on my way home from running some groceries. Well suddenly these two men came out of nowhere and dragged me into an alleyway. They...they tore off my clothes and started to feel me up. I thought they were going to rape and kill me for sure. However a police officer spotted the two and chased them off before they could. I've always felt so vulnerable since then." At that point, Velvet broke out into tears and started to cry into Greg's Kevlar vest. The Marine was shocked by this, but focused on his girlfriend's current state. He hugged her gently, rubbing her head while whispering softly to her in an attempt to calm her down. Greg looked down at Velvet and cleared his throat.

"Miss Scarletina, I will love you with my whole heart and vow to never all that to ever happen to you again. I swear to protect you forever, Velvet. And by God, I will keep this promise." Velvet sniffled at this promise, a small smile appearing on her tear stained, puffy eyed face. It seemed that there would be no way to separate these two lovers apart ever again.

Outside the closet…

Raiden ran down the hallway panting slightly as he looked for Greg and Velvet. "Greg! Greg! Where are you, man?! I just want to talk to you if you got the moment!" He shouted as he ran around.

Raiden sighed as he couldn't find the young couple anywhere. "Great... I just want to apologize to them. I meant nothing by it." He crossed his arms and leaned back on a janitors closet. "Where could they be?"

"Now then, lets go to Combat Class. Allow me." Greg suddenly remembered, turning to the door and kicked open. Off its hinges. And across the hall with Raiden behind it. "Oops. Forgot that my Aura is still acting up. Lets just go now." The two run off again, leaving a groaning Raiden stuck between a door and a wall.

"Greg, wait! I was gonna-!" Raiden groaned in frustration when he didn't get his chance to apologize to the two. He then realized his current predicament. "Shit, how am I gonna get outta here?" Remembering he had his own Dust infused clothing, Raiden took in a deep breath and exhaled fast. This resulted in a large gust of wind to emit from his mouth and sent him flying away from the wall, and flew into another one before falling on the ground. "Ouch..."

The door, sent flying with Raiden again, simply fell down right on top of the fallen Ghost. "OH COME ON!"

Raiden does the trick again and this time the door flies away from him and smacks Alex to the floor. The Ghost Leader rushes over to his fallen brother to help him out.

"Hey, you okay there Alex?" Raiden asked his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fucking fine. Now leave me alone."

Raiden got up and stretched out for a moment. He then offered his hand to help his either up. "Come on up, bro."

To Raiden's shock, Alex swatted his hand away and got up himself. "I don't need any of your fucking help."

Alex started to walk away until Raiden grabbed his shoulder. "Alex, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are being so much like an asshole?"

"You wanna know why? It's because you're giving more respect to Mudface rather than your own brother! And worst yet, you kicked me out of the Ghosts! Who would do that to their own brother?!"

"A brother who worries and cares for his younger brother. You need to calm down, Alex. Until then, I want you to reflect on your actions."

"No! I want you to take me back in!"

"No. I want you to have a cool head."

Alex snorted at Raiden and began to walk away from him. "I got better things to do rather than cooling my head. And better yet, fuck you!" Alex shouted while flipping off at Raiden.

Raiden was shocked for his own brother to do this to him. Before he could say anything, Alex was already gone. Letting out a sigh, Raiden looked up at the ceiling. "Mom, I wish you were here right now..."

Meanwhile with the Dust-bending duo...

Rick was finally off the tree and him and Derrick were walking towards the academy. The Korean smiled widely when he saw Blake come out of the building. "Blake!" He shouted.

The Cat Faunus looked up from her book and looked at her boyfriend. There were dark circles underneath her eyes which sent a dark glare at the Korean. "What?"

Rick got up to her and pecked her on the cheek. "Glad to see you're alright. So, I was just wondering... Wanna go to the dance with me?" He asked her.

"No," she simply replied.

This made Rick slightly shocked at her. "But Blake, it's the dance... Everyone's going."

"Do you really think that I'm going to the dance? It's just a waste of my time. You out of everyone should know that," Blake scoffed before she walked away. This made Rick pretty bummed out. He was hoping to really surprise her at the dance.

Miss Goodwitch's Combat Class….

"Sorry we're late, Miss Goodwitch! I had to get my Aura unlocked!" Greg shouted as he and Velvet rushed into the class room with their combat gear on. Miss Goodwitch turned her head at the two late arrivals. "Its fine really. Since Greg needed help unlocking his Aura and you wanted to do it, I will let this one slide for now. Just don't come in late to class again."

"So what did we miss, guys?" Greg asked Randi and Leland as he and Velvet sat down with the other half of their team. Currently Team CRDL was limping off the combat circle while Pyrrha stood victoriously in the center. "Wait. Nevermind. Dumb question anyway."

"You caused quite a stir today with your Aura being unlocked. First the entire courtyard witnessed your dorm window act like a large spotlight. Next I get a text from our neighbors saying that you punched Raiden through their wall. Finally, a janitor came by exclaiming that the closet door was torn off its hinges and there was an imprint of a combat boot footprint in the center." Leland mentions grinning while Greg simply looked away and whistled like he didn't do anything.

"Okay I will take responsibility for the beam of light and the broken door, but Raiden did deserve the punch though. He made a joke that brought up on of Velvet's painful memories of discrimination she faced four years ago." Greg admitted, still slightly bothered by what he had learned from Velvet. He planned to make a few calls to the AOV and see if they can figure out who was responsible for the attempted rape of his girlfriend. Those two thugs will wish they were never born once the Marine was through with them.

"Oh...wow...Never thought that Raiden would say something like that before. I'm sure he might have said it by accident since there was no way he could have known that Velvet was nearly rape by two humans. Sometimes I wonder if its us who are really the monsters instead of the Faunus of the White Fang..." Randi sighed, feeling slightly guilty for being a member of a discriminating species.

"So how do you feel now that your Aura's unlocked?" Leland asked, curious about how his leader felt now that his full potential has been unlocked by Velvet.

"I feel... different I guess. I mean I can feel the Aura follow throughout my body and have this sense of tranquility." Greg replied, his body giving off a white glow that caused the other students to look amazed. It seemed that Greg had higher levels of Aura, more so than Jaune's unusually high Aura levels.

"Hey, Team Leader. I hate to say this and it sounds awkward, but your Aura is causing you to glow white light." Leland points out, causing Greg to look at himself. The glow wasn't as bad as when he originally had it unlocked, but there was a white outline around his body. "Sorry. Still trying to learn how to control my Aura."

End of Class...

"Why did Mercury forfeit the match? Did he chicken out after a few seconds of fighting Pyrrha?" Leland questioned in disbelief as Team GRVL walked out of Miss Goodwitch's combat class. Greg, much to his embarrassment, was still glowing white, causing people to stare at the young Marine and whisper. Most of the gossip was about how he had unlocked his Aura as well as his other incidents involving it. However no one made fun of it or anything though he did receive some jokes about being the glowing idol or being Beacon's Walking Lighthouse. The later comment ended with a glare from the Marine and reminder of what happened to Mercury Black the other day.

"Maybe he didn't want to hurt himself after being nearly castrated by me yesterday. Either that or his cojones are still hurting." Greg replied, his girlfriend clinging to his arm in order to him from possible doing something that could worse the situation. Of course, its not Greg's fault that he doesn't know how to control his own Aura.

"Hola, amigos!" Miguel walks up to the others after coming from Miss Peach's class. Greg's twin brother was outfitted in a Beacon Academy uniform but kept his black duster on over it for style. Miguel looked at his brother for a moment and noticed the glowing outline around his person. Miguel paused for a moment before a snicker escaped from his mouth. "Wow, Greg. I always knew you were a shining example at Beacon, but I didn't literally."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it, Miguel. Anyway, a little kitty and her lover came by earlier and told me that you were dueling Aunt Claudia up on the roof of the warehouse where the White Fang was meeting at. Care to explain what was going on, brother?" Greg raised an eyebrow at Miguel, who suddenly stopped and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Lets just say that Aunt Claudia is like the abusive, cruel aunt that you wished you never had. I'll explain more later. Right now, I believe its time to discuss about the dance eh?" Miguel quickly changed the subject to something that everyone is excited about.

"Well, Randi and I are going together as friends. I figure it would the best since we've know each other for a long time. That and the fact she will kill me for taking someone else as a date instead of here." Leland mumbled this last sentence to the others when Randi wasn't looking. Fortunately she didn't notice so he was in the clear.

"Velvet and I are going as a couple. Its the best since we both love each other." Greg replied, causing him and Velvet to blush. This caused the glowing to get slightly brighter since emotions can sometimes affect one's Aura. Greg notices this again and sighs. "However I first need to learn how to control the glowing though. Last thing I need is to called the human lantern."

"Hey, human lantern!" Greg twitched his eye and turned around. It was none other than Raiden standing behind him. "Good, got your attention." He walked towards Greg and sighed. "Hey, you got a moment or two to talk?" He asked.

"Look if its about the comment you made earlier, Velvet and I forgive you. You had no idea that it would hurt her so I'm not angry with you. However you still deserved the punch though." Greg replied, the glowing finally dissipating for now. Greg looks around for any sign of it but it simply stopped. The Marine shrugs before turning back to Raiden. "Also I would be careful around me if I were you. I still don't have control over my Aura so I wouldn't even as much give you a high five or a pat on the back for now."

Raiden chuckled as he went up to Greg. "You're always surprising us here and there, Leatherneck." He lightly punched Greg on the chest with a grin. "But seriously, I wish you two good times ahead. You deserve it man."

"Anyway, I'm going to go to Miss Goodwitch and ask if she could help me with Aura Training. Catch you guys later." Greg dismissed himself from the group, turning around to go see the Combat Teacher. Velvet and Randi looked at each for a moment before exclaiming out loud.

"GIRL'S SHOPPING TRIP!" The two females ran back towards their dorm to change clothing, leaving Leland and Miguel alone with Raiden.

"Well I need to go finish up some work with Mr. Hinders' Explosives Class. Later." "And I need to look up some things at the library. See you then." Leland and Miguel quickly departed as well, leaving poor Raiden alone by himself

"Well, what am I supposed to be doing now?" He wondered out loud.

He then felt arms wrapping around his torso. Raiden looked behind him to see Yang nuzzling her head into his back. "I think I know what I want to do." She lifted her head up with a sly smirk on her face and winked. This made blood rush into Raiden's face. "Let's go..." She purred into his ear.

Yang let go and grabbed an arm of his and pulled him along. "Yaaaang! I don't think this is a good idEEEAA!" Raiden yelped when he felt like his arm was gonna fall off.

With Rick and Derrick...

Rick was bored as he laid down in the grass with the sun shining on his face. He couldn't believe his own girlfriend didn't want to go to the dance with him. He still had Raiden to battle against but he wanted to dance with Blake. Raising his hand to his face, he let a small flame come to life and played around with it. "Hey, weren't you told not to play with fire?" Derrick joked.

Rick shot a look back at him. "Hey, I'm not the guy who doesn't have the guts to ask Weiss and a guy who plays with rocks," Rick retorted along with a Korean curse. At that point, Logan Somers walked up to the Ghosts with a smirk on his face.

"Derrick, I'm shocked by your lack of action. I thought you would have made a move on Weiss by now. Seems like this could turn from a White Ghost into an Arctic Sea Ship with Neptune around." Logan joked, leaning against the tree. The former Delta Force Operator wore khaki slacks, black shoes, white short sleeve button up and a red tie.

The shotgunner glared at Logan. "Hey, shut it. I'm just trying to find a right opportunity to ask her out."

"Believe me, man. I've seen her looking at you. I bet she's too shy to confront you," Rick pointed out.

"See, even Rick has more guts than you," Logan comment before dodging a rock Derrick threw at him.

"Now, now, Derrick. You know better than to throw stuff at a teacher especially if they can easily change your grades in a certain class that involves firearms." Logan reprimanded Derrick, who suddenly put down the rock he was going to hurl at Logan with a sheepish grin on his face. Since Logan was an official teacher at Beacon, everyone's weapon grades depend on their accuracy which is under the watchful eye of Firearms and Range Instructor Somers. In other words, screw up big time around Logan, your grade suffers for it. The only exception to this rule was Jaune, who doesn't use firearms, only a shield and sword. Even then, Logan has him use a bolt action rifle he created here at Beacon.

Clenching his hand, Derrick let the rock he dropped levitate in front of his face. "Yeah... But I'm a shotgunner, so I'm only close up."

"That reminds me. That means I need to have you run an obstacle course under record time with only twenty shells and against thirty combat drones," Logan brought up.

Meanwhile…

Alex was in a different dorm loading sniper rounds into a magazine. "Stupid brother... Stupid Hispanic... Fucking Federation..." He muttered with each round being loaded in.

"Alex, you must calm yourself down if you are to succeed this Saturday at the dance," a familiar voice told him. Alex turned around to see Cinder standing at the doorway. "I need a calm mind when I sneak into the CCT Tower."

Alex loaded in another round in and inserted the magazine into his rifle. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll be alright."

Cinder walked over and stood beside the fallen Ghost. "You're tense."

"Ah that? That's nothing. I've had worse," Alex replied. He took out a rag and began polishing the barrel of his sniper.

"It's about your brother isn't it?" Cinder remarked.

"Tsk, since when did you become my mom? I'm fine... Just... Fine," Alex replied as he sighed heavily. He has been receiving negative comments about him lately regarding about his racist attitude and snarky comments. And it's now coming all back to him.

Alex sighed as he let go of his rifle and leaned back on the wall. "Fuck, I can't do anything right now. My brother wants me to fucking calm down and I can't focus right now. He won't shut up about me needing to chill!"

Later…

Alex came in with Emerald with a pamphlet in hand. "Got another one," Alex said.

Cinder was on one of the beds sewing a black dress with care. "Oh, whom I presume?"

"Pyrrha Nikos," Emerald stated.

Cinder smiled slightly at that. "Ah, the invincible girl."

Mercury rolled his eyes at that. "She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible."

"Do tell," Cinder asked still seeing her dress.

"Her semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching," Emerald threw out.

"After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments," Mercury added.

"I always noticed that whenever I shoot rounds into her, they all just go into her shield," Alex mentioned.

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage," Emerald finalized.

Cinder had a thoughtful look on her face as she thought. "Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list."

Emerald took out her Scroll and dragged a picture of Pyrrha onto the screen. "You should be able to take her no problem," Mercury boasted proudly.

Cinder chuckled lightly at him. "It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time."

Mercury sighed in frustration and laid down on the ground. "Ugh, I hate waiting."

"Patience is a virtue. Even though it can be a pain in the ass," Alex mumbled.

"Don't worry, we have a fun weekend ahead of us," Cinder mentioned.

"Whatever." Alex mumbles before opening a can of soda and started to drink from it. Emerald pulled a photo from one of the stolen files and placed down on the floor.

"Might as well add Mercury's newest pain in the ass to the list also. Greg Pineda was glowing white with a crazy amount of Aura today in Miss Goodwitch's Combat Class. I also heard that he unlocked it this morning and that he never even knew he had it in him." The news about Greg made Alex spit his drink out in shock and onto Mercury, much to the gray haired boy's dismay.

"Wait, wait, wait, what? You mean Mudface is a guy with Aura now?!" Alex complained. Now his rival was not just a Hispanic, now he was an Aura powered Hispanic. He groaned and placed his soda down. "Damn, he's gonna be a bigger pain in the ass now."

"More like a wildcard if you ask me." Mercury commented which made Cinder raise an eyebrow.

"Really now, Mercury. Why do you say that?"

"Simple. He can't control his Aura properly yet. It mainly reacts randomly with emotions, feelings and sometimes even at unexpected times. However it does make me question his strength now. I heard a team mention how Raiden came through their wall from Team GRVL's dorm and was embedded into it for a while." Mercury explained, causing everyone to lean back in surprise.

"Yeah, I just ran into my bitch ass brother. He seemed a bit too ragged from the blow Greg gave him," Alex commented with a snarl.

"So we need to be careful around him now. He's a random one," Emerald brought up. A newly released Aura can be very dangerous, especially if it's reborn in a very experienced fighter.

In Miss Goodwitch's Combat Class...

"Okay, Mr. Pineda. Since this is your first time with Aura, we might as well start off with channeling your Aura with your weapon." Miss Goodwitch instructed, causing Greg to be slightly confused. Miss Goodwitch spots the confusion across Greg's face and sighs quietly.

"Your weapon acts like a conduit for your Aura, allowing you to control it when using a combat weapon."

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Greg pulled out his M4A1 Custom and started up his Aura. His entire body emitted a white glow while his weapon began to pulse. Then suddenly out of the blue...

BOOM! "OW! MY WEAPON!" Greg exclaimed out of shock when his weapon exploded apart in his hands. Fortunately it didn't cause him any serious pain, just only left him with a mangled weapon and his person covered in soot. Miss Goodwitch was surprised by this and wrote down some notes about the events that occurred. "Well, Mr. Pineda. At least we know that you needed a new weapon anyway."

"So what do I do now, Miss Goodwitch? My weapon obviously can't handle the amount of Aura that I have so I'm not so sure if I can use my Aura while using any firearms." Greg inquires after brushing the soot off of himself. The Marine started to worry about what could he do if he couldn't use any rifles anymore. However Miss Goodwitch was not one to worry about things.

"Mr. Pineda, I am sure we can find some way to solve the problem. In the meantime, just simply mediate in order to get some control over your Aura. It will help stop the flaring up of Aura in the future. You're dismissed for now." Miss Goodwitch waved Greg off, the Marine walking out shaking his head at the mangled mess of his former weapon.

Elsewhere...

Derrick snapped his head up when heard a small explosion ring out through the hallways. This caused him to become open when a flame flicked passed his face. He quickly countered against Rick's attack by bringing up his shotgun and started shooting at him. "No fair!" Derrick shouted.

"Advantage man!" Rick shouted back as he created a wall of flames in front of him, melting the bullets as they went through the fire.

Smoke was rising from Rick's fist with a grin on his face. "Well, I want to take you down fast."

Derrick shook his head before slamming his fist on the ground letting a piece of the floor break off from the ground blocking a flame strike from the Korean. "Trying to heat things up? Here's a return call," he stated before punching the tile towards Rick.

Rick jumps out of the way just as Greg walks in through the door behind him. The tile strikes Greg in the face, sending him onto the ground on his back. Rick and Derrick freeze in horror at the deed they involuntarily committed. Suddenly Greg gets back up but is surrounded by a feeling of danger that causes the two Ghosts to quiver in fear. "Rick... Derrick...What did I say about fighting in heavily populated areas..."

"Please, Greg. We didn't mean to hit you." "Please don't kill before the dance. I'm too good looking to die without asking Weiss out to the dance." The two Ghosts begged while Greg cracked his fists. This caused the two Ghosts to scream in horror and hug each other as Greg cornered them.

Few moments later...

"That's more like it. I hoped you learned your lesson, guys." Greg walked away waving at the two Ghost who were deeply embedded into the wall but still alive and breathing.

"Well it wasn't as horrifying as I was expecting..." Rick sweatdropped, stuck deep in the wall to be able to break free without a tow winch.

"Be careful of what you say, man..." Derrick replied, helplessly embedded into the wall as well.

Taking in a big breath, Rick let out a scream. "HEELLLP!" He screamed with a breath of fire firing out of his mouth. The Korean sighed when he couldn't even move his wrists. "How dad did he imbed us in?"

"Too far in... Too far in..." Derrick replied.

"Well, there's one thing... He hasn't gone that far into Velvet yet," Rick said, muttering the last part in Korean.

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE BLAKE AGAIN, RICK!? Greg hollered out loud for the other side of the area, glaring daggers at the Korean Ghost.

"Gah! Please don't kill me! I never said anything about you and Velvet!" The Korean quickly changed his tune, satisfying the young Marine as he walked off back to the dorms.

"How're gonna get out then?" The two shared together.

Meanwhile...

Raiden couldn't believe it. He was underneath the covers of Yang's bed with said girl beside him. They currently had a lot of making out and some... Certain things... Currently, the blond was snuggling up into him arms wrapped around one of his arms. "I... I can't believe that just happened..." He managed to get out.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door and a voice shouted from outside the dorm. "Velvet expecting a litter of kids eh? Sounds like you guys were the ones acting like bunnies in heat instead. Hope you used protection, Raiden. Anyway, I came by to tell you that Derrick and Rick are stuck in a wall and need some help. Anyway, I'm going to take a nap for now since I have my clothes ready for the dance tonight. Try not to make too much noise alright. I could hear you from down the hall with my Aura acting up again." Greg shouted from outside, his face red from hearing the couple getting it on. Something that he wished his eyes weren't the best right now so he could have been spared from hearing the sounds of Raiden and Yang making out. With that thought, he ran off to take a cold shower to clear his mind out.

Yang's eyes flared red at the act Greg did to them. "He heard us..." She muttered.

Raiden pulled her back before she could do anything. "Yang, can it. He's just playing with us."

Yang rolled her eyes. She grabbed his face and smirked at him. "One things for sure." She went to his ear and whispered, "I'm ready for another round."

'Oh shit.'

In Team GRVL's shower room...

"God I hate having Aura. Why does it have to make my hearing so beyond human capabilities right now of all times?" Greg moaned while in the shower. The walls between their neighbors' dorm and Team GRVL's had been repaired while the teams were in class earlier. However the amount of walls didn't prevent Greg from hearing some of the naughty things coming. Mainly from Team RWBY's room. Suddenly the neighbors next door banged on the shower wall which was on the other side of the wall.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to shower over here!" A voice complained from behind the wall, obviously not pleased with the noise from Team GRVL's room.

"Sorry, man..."

Back with Yang and Raiden…

"Y-Yang... I think w-we should stop..." Raiden moaned as Yang was sucking at his neck.

Before anything could happen, that's when Ruby came in. "Yang! I'm ba-" She dropped her books and Crescent Rose on the ground when she saw her sister on top of the Ghost Leader. She quickly covered we eyes screaming in fear. "Oh Dust! Why in here?!"

"Hey, what's going on over he- Oh sweet Monty Oum! Do you really have to leave the door open!?" Leland exclaimed after walking up to the open dorm. He instantly covered his eyes and walked out of the room towards his own dorm. This caused the couple in bed to blush while Ruby was quivering in fear.

"I told you," Raiden whispered to his bustful girlfriend.

"Hey, not my fault I wanted some fun," Yang shot back.

"Y-Yang? C-Can I go? I don't want to be here if you two are still... Doing that," Ruby whimpered.

Meanwhile, Leland entered his own team's dorm and simply fell face down onto his bed with a groan. He really regretted entering Team RWBY's room and felt sorry for the event Ruby had to witness. Personally she was too young to have been exposed to Yang's erotic behavior. Just then, Greg exited the bathroom only in his boxers and crawled into his bed under the sheets. It didn't take long for the pyromaniac to realize what had happened.

"You walked into their dorm didn't you?"

"No...I heard it when I first walked onto this floor. Having your hearing enhanced by your recently unlocked Aura is not the best thing to go through right now." Greg moaned, pulling a pillow over his head. "I'm taking a nap until I have to shower again and get ready for the dance."

"You know what that sounds like a great idea." Leland replied, placing his glasses on the nightstand next to him before falling asleep. Soon both were out asleep and Leland immediately started to dream while talking in his sleep.

"...Fire in the hole...Take that, Valkyrie..." Leland mumbled in his sleep, winning a dream fight against a dream version of Nora. He smiled greatly indicating who won ths fantasy fight. Meanwhile Greg was dead asleep with no dreams inside his head. Instead he was mediating in his sleep which caused his body to start glowing again. This time it was a more controlled glow since he was in peace right now.

Much... Much later...

Raiden closed the door of his dorm and sighed. He placed his hand on his neck and groaned when he felt the hickey marks on his neck. "Damn, she sucks hard."

"You okay?" Derrick asked. Him and Rick finally got help from a ton of students to pull them out of the wall.

"Eh... Yeah... Yang..."

Rick snapped his arm up and shook it. "Don't say anything else."

Rick snapped his eyes open as he was meditating himself. He was seated in a cross legged position on the floor near his spot. A couple small banners were hung on the walls in Korean writing done by himself in excellent calligraphy. He felt a small, peaceful source emitting from somewhere. A small smile grew on his face when he sensed who it was despite being punched into a wall earlier. "Find peace, Greg... Find peace," he mumbled softly in Korean.

"So, how did it feel like?" Derrick asked his leader.

The Ghost Leader immediately spun around and stopped him right there. "No... I... I guess... I felt adrenaline... And ecstasy... But no... I... I gotta get my mind into other things now." Personally, Raiden was sort of scarred by Yang. He never thought that this would've happen already. Good enough, Yang did have protection.

Later...

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Randi exclaimed, her and Velvet entering the dorm room. Greg just remained silent despite the fact he was still glowing while asleep. Leland groaned and rolled out of bed to greet the two.

"Oh hey, Randi, Velvet. You're lucky that you weren't here earlier." Randi and Velvet raised an eyebrow at the pyromaniac in confusion before turning back to Batista. "Why do you say that?"

"Well lets just say the relationship between Raiden and Yang was getting on alright. The door was open and I got a full view of something I didn't need to see. Also poor Ruby walked into it unprepared. I think she's traumatized now." Leland replied, causing the two girls to blush at the implications that Leland was making.

"Anyway, we recently saw Jaune try to serenade Weiss using a guitar. Didn't work out for him though." Randi continue causing Leland to look up at them again.

"Sooner or later, Jaune will realize that Weiss is interested in Neptune and not him. Maybe then he will go to the dance with Pyrrha instead." Leland explained, the glowing around Greg's form stopped. The Marine yawned and sat up in his bed, still sluggish from his nap.

"Oh hey, Randi, Velvet." Greg started off tiredly as he got up out of bed and walked across the room. It was then he fully waked up and realized the current predicament was. "OH SHOOT! SORRY, GUYS!" Greg ran from the dorm and into the Team's restroom, blushing madly since he had been only in his boxers.

A few seconds earlier...

Derrick snapped up from his bed after the Pyromaniac mentioned Weiss and Neptune. "She's... She's mine..." He mumbled in his sleep before laying back down.

Rick was still meditating when he sensed something... Out of balance. Yes, his father was Buddhist. So he was taught at a young age to be able to calm his mind and empty it of all thought. But the con of it at times is that Rick always senses something horrible. He let out a loud gasp when he snapped his eyes open. "This isn't good..."

Rick started panting as he was feeling a pain in his chest. His breathing became ragged and he fell forward. He thrusted his right arm out to catch himself. "No... No, no, no... NOOOO!" He shouted in pain before collapsing on the floor face first.

Raiden woke up to the Korean's shouting. "Rick. What's goin on?" He widened his eyes when he saw his friend on the ground. "Shit!"

Raiden sprang out of his bed and ran over to Rick. This sometimes happened back in Santa Monica when Rick would have terror shocks out of nowhere. They went past it, but this case seems the worst. "Shit, why aren't you breathing?" Raiden cursed. Hefting Rick into his arms, the Ghost Leader looked at Derrick and shouted at the top of his lungs. "HAVEN! GET THE FUCK UP NOW! WE NEED TO GET TO THE INFIRMARY!"

Team GRVL's Dorm…

"What was that?" Leland asked when the team heard a shout from down the hall. It sounded like Rick but they weren't too sure about it. However Greg answered their thoughts from the bathroom.

"That's Rick! I can recognize that voice and shouting anywhere!" Velvet and Randi wondered how Greg could hear through the walls since he was only human. The two turned to Leland who simply sighed.

"His Aura acted up again, giving him inhuman hearing. He actually heard Raiden and Yang making out from down the hall because of it. Not the best thing to hear after a day of classes."

More shouting erupted from down the hall, causing Team GRVL to feel concerned.

"Should we go see what is going on in RADR's dorm?" Velvet asked as the three peeked their heads out of the dorm. Team's RWBY and JNPR did the same as Derrick an Raiden rushed out of their dorm, carrying an unresponsive Rick.

With Team RADR…

Raiden and Derrick were running down the hallways with Rick limp as rubber. "What happened?" Derrick asked his leader.

"Best bet is terror shock. But this is the worst one yet!" Raiden shouted back.

Meanwhile, Rick was whimpering in Korean. "Blake..."

Team GRVL..

"What do you think will happen to Rick now?" Randi asked as the trio disappeared out of view. A voice came up from behind and surprised them.

"He'll live, but he will be shaken for a while though. He suffers terror shocks a few times but always pulls through." Greg explained, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Velvet stared at his sculpted abs before blood came gushing from her nose as she fainted from the sight of Greg shirtless. "So...handsome..."

"Velvet! Oh my God, you're bleeding!" Greg shouted in shock, failing to realize what had happened.

"I'm fine, Greg. Just please put some clothes on." Velvet replied, causing the Marine to look down at himself. "NOT AGAIN!" Greg quickly grabbed some clothes from his dresser before running back into the bathroom again. As soon as the door locked, Velvet sat up weakly with blood trickling out of her nose and drool on the side of her mouth. "So good looking..."

"Velvet, you're drooling..." Randi points out causing the Rabbit Faunus to blush. Not the best thing since more blood started to gush out of her nose. Leland couldn't help but laugh at this, flinching when Randi shot a glare at him.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it all right! It was just too hysterical!" Batista shouted in between laughs while Randi had Velvet hold a tissue to her nose. "Oh this is just as funny as the time I slipped laxatives into Professor Oobleck's coffee and Derrick's soda!"

"Wait so that's why we didn't have history class on Thursday last week?" Greg asked, walking out of the bathroom fully clothed. The pyromaniac grinned mischievously to his team leader, confirming the truth. "Well that explains why Derrick had to sit on the toilet most of the day as well."

Infirmary...

Rick was laid down in a bed with his two teammates standing by his bedside. He was barely breathing and his heart has almost gone into stasis. His skin looked a bit pale as if he hasn't seen any sunlight for awhile.

"He has to pull through. He always does," Derrick muttered. Even now, he was doubting that the Korean will come up from his shock.

"He will. I know so."

That's when Blake ran into the room. Despite her sleep deprived state, she threw everything down when she received news about Rick.

The Cat Faunus quickly went over to the bed and looked at the unconscious Ghost on the bed. "What happened?"

"Terror shock. It happens time to time. But this is the worst one yet," Raiden replied.

Blake reached a hand out and gently caressed her boyfriend's forehead. She was worried. She didn't think that he would have shocks like this.

"How often does he have these terror shocks?" Blake asked them.

Derrick sighed at her as he leaned on the wall. "One too many for us to count."

Raiden nodded with a sad sigh. "He's been having these since his mother died in front of him. They were small so we could control it. But now... We don't know if he's going to be fine. I want to to be fine, but all we can do is wait."

Many moments passed on by in the infirmary with the two Ghosts and Blake standing by Rick's bedside.

What soon surprised them was when he shot up and started screaming and shouting in Korean. "Leave me alone! Get away!" He shouted repeatedly in Korean.

Raiden quickly recoiled back and grabbed Rick's flailing hands. "Peace! It's okay! It's okay! You're safe!" He retorted back to him in the same language.

Rick was still panicking screaming. He ended up punching Raiden in the face. The Ghost Leader fell on his back and was holding his nose in pain. Derrick tried to hold the panicking Ghost down but was kicked away. Blake then tried her best calm him down but was kicked away into a wall. When she regained focus, she saw him snarling at we with his hand raised with flames coming out of it. His other hand was squeezing at her throat. "Damn bastards," he growled.

"Rick, please, don't. It's me. It's Blake," She gasped out as she held his arm.

Blake slowly placed a hand on his cheek softly stroking it. Tears were coming out of her eyes but she managed to crack a small genuine smile at him. "It's okay, I'm here," she whispered to him.

She soon felt the grip on her neck soften up. The flame in his eyes died down along with the flame in his hand. Tears welled up in his eyes. He let go off her and she fell on the ground coughing. Rick looked at his hands and clenched them. "B-Blake?"

Rick fell down to his knees and began crying softly. "Blake... I'm so sorry..."

Blake got up and just looked at him. A smile came to her face and she caressed his cheek. "Rick... It's okay... It's okay..." She gently pulled him in and kissed him softly to calm him down.

Rick just pulled her in and hugged her tightly. His tears staining against her cheeks but she didn't mind.

Team GRVL…

"Well in an hour or two, the dance should begin. I think its time to get cleaned up and dressed for this party." Greg announced, causing everyone to go get ready for the big event.

"So, Greg. What exactly is that uniform? I know its obviously a military uniform but what exactly is it?" Leland inquired, curious about the blue uniform laid out across the Marine's bed. Greg looked at Batista before turning back to his uniform.

"These are my Marine issued Dress Blues. I had these with me where ever I go for good luck. Besides it will impress some people who I know would want to be impressed. Especially if its a certain someone that I'm having a relationship with." Greg hinted, earning a grin and two thumbs up from Leland.

Much later...

Rick was looking himself in the mirror fixing his hair. "Huh, looks good."

"Yeah, save it for later," Raiden mentioned to him. He was tightening his tie up and nudged the Korean. To Rick's surprise, Blake agreed that she'll go to the dance with him.

"Where's Derrick, man?" Rick asked.

Raiden turned to face him and grinned. "Oh, Big Brother? Oh, he's gonna try wooing Weiss out to the dance."

"Doing something crazy?"

"Nope. Just himself."

"Himself?"

"Yep."

The two were quiet before bursting out in laughter.

Earlier...

Derrick was walking down the stone trail looking for Weiss. He has been thinking what to say to her. While it may seem easy, it's pretty hard to do so. While thinking, he heard voices. He instantly glued himself to the wall and snuck to the corner. He looked out to see Neptune and Weiss. No, correction, Weiss going up to Neptune. Seeing that he was just too late already, the shotgunner let out a small defeated sigh and walked away. But he never thought what would happen soon would actually happen.

"Should have taken action earlier, Derrick." Logan mumbled after watching the scene down below from his window. He took a sip from his glass of whiskey before closing the window blinds.

Team GRVL…

"Yep. I will admit it. You look like a boss, man." Leland replied when Greg finally had his uniform on. The white barracks cap rested on his head instead of his hands and looked professional and not as awkward as this sentence. Velvet walked in wearing a brown sleeveless dress with Randi behind her, wearing the a black skirt with a red colored blouse. Leland wore the academy uniform with the bow tie in place of the regular tie.

"Wow. Vel, you look marvelous tonight. Is it the ears or the sparkling, chocolate brown eyes that make you so beautiful this evening?" Greg complimented his date, earning a blush across her face and a smile.

"You look sharp yourself, Leatherneck. Who know that you would look so handsome in a formal uniform." Velvet replied, earning a kiss on the lips from her lover. The two locked lips for a while until Leland cleared his throat.

"Now if you two are done tongue-touching each other then we should be going to the ballroom now." Leland commented, causing the two to blush furiously.

"Alright. Alright. We're going, guys." Greg answered, everyone turning and walking out of the dorm, locking the door behind them.

Ballroom...

Everything was lively and up going. Students from the various schools across Remnant socializing or dancing, they were having some fun.

Raiden was currently laughing along with Yang when they saw Rick and Blake dancing together on the dance floor. In a long time, the two saw the Cat Faunus smile and laugh as they danced around. "I never thought a terror shock would've done the trick," Raiden muttered.

Yang rolled her eyes as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Ah, leave him alone. He's enjoying the dance anyway."

Raiden looked around and smiled. Everyone in their little group was having their own fun.

The Ghost Leader was dressed in a dark grey sweater, dulled black pants, grey shoes and a light grey sweater vest.

Raiden then saw Derrick sitting all by himself at the far end of the room. Seeing this, he sighed. "You should've done it earlier man."

He got up and walked towards him to talk. But instead, he ended up bumping into te Korean. "Hey, you wanna start something?"

"Rick, no, wait-"

The Korean let go of Blake and looked at Yang. "Get the beat on!"

"Rick, not now, I was going to-" Raiden began, speaking in Korean.

"That you're what? To scared? I thought nothing scared you? Bring it!" Rick retorted.

"Derrick... He's not looking so hot. I need to talk to him."

"Oh... Heh, my bad... You think it's about Weiss?"

"Yeah."

"So, Ozpin. Care to explain to me about the student in the dark blue uniform with a white hat on his head?" General Ironwood questioned when he saw Greg and Velvet dancing in the center of the stage. He was the only one who stood out from the rest of the students which made Ironwood suspect that he was one of the Ghosts Ozpin taught at the academy. Ozpin looked up from his drink and had a small smirk across his face when he witnessed the dancing going on.

"That's Greg Pineda, leader of Team GRVL and a Lance Corporal of the United States Marine Corps. He was one of the Ghosts, but he recently quit the group due to having constant nightmares about his war experiences. I have to say though, Richardson knows how to make them find peace very fast." Ironwood raised an eyebrow at this statement and cross his arms casually.

"Really now? Well then, I guess he does has the right to make his own choices."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That was- Ow!" Leland complained when Randi pulled him away from the group of girls he was talking to by the ear. The gunslinger dragged Leland to the middle of the dance floor and let go.

"You are going to stay and dance with me. Remember the promise, Batista." Randi reminded the pyromaniac as the two started to slow dance with everyone else.

"Do you think that Operation Pitbull will be successful? I mean how will everyone react when we start blast it at the end?" Leland whispered into Randi's ear as he danced in step with her.

"If Greg is confident about it, then it will work." Randi replied, enjoying every moment with Leland.

"Seriously though. If we manage to pull off Operation Pitbull, we'll be known as the team with the biggest balls around here. No offense, Randi." Leland commented just as Greg and Velvet walk into the crowd of dancers. They too start dancing as a couple and enjoy every single second of it. Greg and Velvet soon became the center of attention for various amount of reasons. The first was that Greg's Aura was acting up, causing him to glow a little. The second was how well the two danced together. The final reason was that everyone clear the dance area for them since they were the best dancing couple that everyone had witnessed at the academy.

"So, Greg. I have a question. Where did you learn to dance like this?" Velvet asked, resting her head against Greg's chest as they danced together.

"Well, my mother taught me at when I was five before ODIN destroyed San Antonio. You see, in her home village, it was custom for everyone to know how to dance. That and it would help me with dating girls." Greg explained, slightly blushing which caused his Aura to glow again this time turning a slight littlish red color. No, not pink like some Aura of a certain handyman from a different RWBY fan fiction story. Just a small red. "Anyway, Velvet. So where did you learn to dance?"

"Same as you. My mother taught me it since my father taught my brother how to do, and I quote, 'manly things' that a young lady like me should never do. Of course, my father tends to be overprotective of me." Velvet remarks, sweatdropping at the memory of her father chasing her first male friend out of the house with a empty shotgun. It was only after her mother made him sleep on the couch for a month downstairs when he apologized to the terrified boy and allowed him back in.

Derrick meanwhile was sitting far across the room. "I suck at this." He was just stumped that he didn't have the guys to ask Weiss out that quickly.

He lifted his head up and noticed something. He saw Weiss. But she wasn't with anybody. Neptune was there with her. This confused him greatly.

"Did Neptune reject her? That son of a- This could be my chance... I have to try." Summoning the courage, Derrick stood up from his seat and walked towards the heiress, hope rekindling.

Elsewhere...

"Shit...He's making a move for Schnee. All units: You may precede with Operation Arctic Sea Ship." Logan spoke into his radio while viewing the party from the window of one of the buildings.

Back inside the party...

As Derrick began to walk over to Weiss, two students began to approach him without him noticing. However before they can reach him.

"Derrick, we need your help with Operation Pitbull now so come with us please." Randi and Leland pulled the shotgunner away from Schnee, much to Logan's relief. Now Neptune, unknowing about these actions, had just been given more time to woo Weiss into dancing with him. However the boy needed to speak to Jaune first since he had no idea how to dance.

At the entrance to the ballroom, Miguel walked into the room, greeted by Yang immediately at the reception stand.

"Hey, Suave Man. How are we doing tonight?" Yang asked, making a fist bump with the Ex-Los Tejanos gunslinger. The twin brother of Greg wore nice khaki slacks, brown polished cowboy boots, a white button up shirt with a brown cowboy jacket with sleeves, and his hair combed in a neat manner. He still had Quick and Draw in his belt holsters but didn't have them loaded yet. The jacket did a fine job of hiding them from sight pretty well which satisfied him.

"Pretty well, Miss Xia Long. I was wondering if you're sister had a partner to dance with. Normally I would be out trying to contact a couple of friends of mine who want me to replace Claudia as leader of Los Tejanos. However tonight seemed like a nice night to dance with a ton of pretty senoritas like Ruby and maybe yourself if Raiden doesn't mind." Miguel joked about the last part, snickering when Yang actually blushed at this comment. "I'm kidding about the part of dancing with you. You're already in a relationship with someone else and that isn't my style."

Miguel walked over to where Ruby was standing, passing Jaune who went to go see where Pyrrha was walking off to. Miguel smirked at what was going to happen, knowing that Batista was good luck after all when it comes to betting. His friends now owed him 50 Lien for this.

"So, Miss Rose. Did your date decide to be a no-show or what? I mean that would be rude for a guy to just leave a pretty young girl like you all alone at a party." Miguel began, earning a blush from the scythe-sniper-wielding girl.

"Well, I'm not really into dancing that's all." Ruby admitted, causing Miguel to smirk at her.

"Not into dancing? Senorita Rose, I would be honored to teach you how to dance tonight on this very dance floor." Miguel bowed down to her and kissed her hand, causing her to turn the same color as her cloak.

"Wah... I'm not really sure-"

"Come on, Senorita Rose. You must join in. I will refuse to allow your life to be deprived of a chance to dance with another person who has interest in you." Miguel interrupted, gently pulling Ruby along to the dance floor.

Miguel made a motion to the DJs who understood what it meant. The music changed from a slow dance to a celebratory mariachi band that is made for fast pace dancing of fiestas. Miguel began dancing in with Ruby who was blushing the entire time. Hearing this music start off, Greg quickly changed to a fast paced dance with Velvet who laughed in enjoyment. A few other couple dared to try dancing along with it and soon everyone was enjoying it. Yang raised up her scroll and snapped a couple of photos of her sister blushing furiously while Miguel held her in a famous pose with her leaning back. To add some more interest in the scene, Miguel actually held a rose by its stem in his mouth with his teeth.

"This is so going in my blackmail pile of my sister." Yang grinned as she took photos of the two.

Meanwhile...

Alex was listening on his radio listening to the implants he placed in the ballroom awhile ago. He overheard Randi and Leland talking so he turned up the frequency. "Operation Pitbull? What's that supposed to be? Order from the General? I gotta take a closer listen."

However the talk stopped when the dancing began. Sighing, Alex wasn't able to find out much more. Resuming back to his super best above the ballroom, he took a hold of his rifle and aimed it across. He looked at the security detail by the CCT tower. "Not that heavily guarded. But these guys can pack a wallop. Better be careful."

Alex was getting the rest of his rifle ready. He grabbed a magazine of bullets and inserted it in the rifle. He pulled back the bolt and looked through his scope for last minute modifications. In the corner of his eye was a red Dust crystal. He remembered that Dust can be infused into a person, giving them the ability of the crystal they combine themselves with. But he's using this as a last minute powerhouse.

Out of nowhere, Yang was taken by her hands and saw it was Raiden. "I'm not forgetting about my dragon, was I?" He chuckled before they started dancing themselves to the music.

"Soon, Rick and Blake were doing it as well. They were smiling and laughing, enjoying every moment between them as they danced.

Meanwhile, Weiss just sighed as she sat up in her chair. "Why Neptune? Why did you reject me?"

A few moments later Pyrrha came back inside and was just wandering around the area. She had just told Jaune about why she liked him and why she didn't have a date as well. Truthfully she was completely upset tonight because Jaune failed to realize that she had a crush on him. Suddenly laughter erupted from the people behind her, causing her to turn around in time to see Jaune approach her in a white dress.

"Jaune!" She exclaimed in shock and surprise at the sight of the knight in front of her. Then she started to laugh loudly after failing to keep it hidden.

"Well, I did say I would do it if you didn't have a date." Jaune replied, shrugging to Pyrrha. After she regain her composure, she turned back to Jaune.

"You didn't really have to do this."

"Hey. An Arc always keeps his promise. So I realized that I was completely oblivious to your feelings and I apologize for that. Now would you like to join me in this dance?" Jaune asked, holding out his hand. Pyrrha grinned and nodded her head as she accepted Jaune's offer. Soon Team JNPR was dancing together in sync, impressing a lot of people at the dance. Team GRVL noticed this and had their jaws wide open in shock. Greg shook his head and grinned widely.

"On second thought, I no longer have the biggest cojones in the school, not that I even did to start with. That reward goes to Jaune." Greg commented, giving the dancing team a thumbs up in respect and admiration.

"Where did you learn to dance this well, Jaune?" Pyrrha inquired, amazed by his skills.

"Well I lived with seven sisters at home. We would do this all the time." Jaune replied grinning, continuing to dance with his team.

"I think this calls for something else now," Rick said outloud, enough for Raiden to hear.

Raiden turned around to look at Rick who had a grin on his face. "Oh, you want to?"

"Yeah I want to!"

Raiden shook his head with a chuckle. He looked at Yang who had a grin on her face as well. "Go ahead."

Raiden let go of Yang while Rick did the same to Blake. The Korean pointed at the DJ who saw the glint in his eyes. The music soon started to have a good beat to it, yet fast paced. Soon, the two Ghosts were breakdancing against each other to see who was better.

Logan looked through his binoculars and spotted Neptune apologizing to Weiss. The Delta Force Operator pumped a fist in the air in victory at his success and spoke into the radio.

"All units: Operation Arctic Sea Ship has been successful."

Outside...

"That was some excellent dancing there, Senorita Rose. I told you it would be fun to dance with a romantic Tejano who knows what girls like eh?" Miguel joked, making Ruby blush again. She was holding the rose that Miguel gave to her when they were dancing back in the hall, twirling the flower between her fingers. She actually enjoyed dancing with Miguel tonight, mainly because of his fun-loving attitude as well as his teaching of her how to dance while dancing for real. However she wondered if Miguel was actually interested in her.

"Well it was fun really." Ruby replied blushingly, rubbing the back of her head.

On the roof…

"It appears all the dancers have partners."

"Yeah. I can see all the way from up here. I can see my brother being an idiot again," Alex mentioned from his sniper nest.

"How long do I have?" Cinder asked via earbud.

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe," Mercury answered.

"I'll keep my eye on the clock."

Alex laid his rifle down and looked through the scope. "I see you. I've scouted the area. Not many guards. The majority are inside the building. I can provide an average sniper support but you should be careful."

"I can take care of myself. Just do what you can," Cinder told him.

Alex nodded as he pulled the mask up his face covering a majority of his face before pulling down a black hood. "Copy that." He kept on looking until he saw one guard come out. "Hole up. Guard in front. He's mine." Placing his index finger on the trigger, he aimed at the head first before aiming at his chest. "Goodnight." He applied more pressure on the trigger and a silent shot went out. The guard looked around for a moment before raising his arms to stretch. Suddenly a shot to the chest downed him unconscious as he fell into some bushes nearby.

"He's down. You're clear," Alex whispered into his earbud.

"Got it." Cinder moved out of the bushes and went towards the entrance of the CCT Tower. "What should I expect inside?"

"Same. Heavily armed, but not so much of them. I'll try to provide covering fire. Give me a moment to switch positions so I can get a better view."

Alex looked through the scope and looked from his position. 'Yeah, this'll do.' He took out the tripod of his rifle and laid back down on his stomach. "I got clear line of sight here. Whenever you're ready, I'll start shooting."

As soon as Cinder went in, Alex started unloading bullet after bullet into guards that tried to get the upper hand against her. The empty shells landing beside him with each shot fired.

Nearby...

Ruby looked around and noticed a figure entering the CCT Tower who looked suspicious. She points this out to Miguel who then spots a second figure moving across the roof of one of the buildings.

"Ruby, you deal with the person who went inside the Tower. I'll deal with the man moving across the rooftops." Miguel ordered quickly, both students bringing out their rocket lockers. Miguel immediately ditched his jacket in favor of his black duster and chest armor while Ruby took out her Crescent Rose. Both sent their rocket lockers back before splitting off into separate directions.

Miguel climbed up the building he last saw the figure on using the drainage pipe. He started to hear empty shell casings hitting the roof above him as he peered over the ledge. A dark figure in black was firing a sniper rifle in the direction of the CCT Tower. It was obvious it was silenced since only an idiot would do that. Miguel clambering over the ledge and silently walked towards the unnoticing sniper until he was ten feet behind him. The Ex-Los Tejanos gunslinger removed Quick and Draw from their holsters and aimed them at the back of the sniper. He then purposely pulled back the hammers of the two .357 Revolvers loudly in order to grab the sniper's attention.

"Senor, senor. Why do you have to ruin such a marvelous night like this by causing trouble?" Miguel asked in a "Don't mess with me" way as the sniper froze, ceasing his fire.

Slowly feeling his pocket for the Dust crystal, he slowly got up and looked at Miguel. He glared at him. "Do you really want to do this?" He threatened as he reached for his M9 Pistol. He removed it from his holster and aimed it at him in a standoff. "Leave now, and I promise I won't give you something to remember. Like me bashing your head out."

"Then lets settle this in a duel, gringo. One person on one side. The other goes across from him. Pistols only. Keep them holstered until I give the word. No cheating." Miguel replied, holstering both of his pistols and walking before he stops at the edge of his roof. He turned around and glared at the masked man. If one should know anything about Miguel Pineda is that he is the next in line to hold the position of El Tejano, the master gunslinger of them all. He has had the reputation of never losing a duel. Not even once. This is due to his speed and accuracy with the .357 Revolver. So if anything, Miguel was ready for anything, even the possibility of cheating from his opponent.

Alex reached into his back pocket and pulled out the crystal and hid it behind his back. "What is this? Some old west, Mexican standoff?. Listen here, amigo, I don't take kindly to you. But you're as stubborn as Mudface." He quickly delivered a shot to Miguel who just dodged it. It gave him time to pull out the crystal and did the unthinkable to himself. He shoved the sharp end of the crystal straight into his stomach.

"What are you thinking, gringo? That stuff is dangerous even if done properly! Are you loco!?" Miguel exclaimed in shock at the move the masked sniper made. The effects on the human body from direct infusion of a Dust crystal can be lethal including death. In fact, the Los Tejanos, before their corruption by Claudia, actually frowned upon the idea of Dust Crystal Infusion on their own people.

Alex let out a loud gasp of pain. He felt the trickle of blood flow through his fingers as he collapsed on his knees. All he felt was pain. Mindless pain. "I... I don't care if I die..." He soon felt a small surge of energy in him. Soon he felt an enormous surge or power within his body. He opened his eyes which were now flashing bright orange. He let go of his stomach which has almost stopped bleeding. "All I care about, is killing you, and that dog you call a brother and a person."

"Then I suppose its too late to talk you out of this one. Its a shame really to see someone waste their lives over discriminating others. Unfortunately I have to do what must be done to a dog in serious pain. I'm going to put you down." Miguel stated, his pistols in his hands instantly and opened fire at the masked sniper. The speed he fired at was at least 12 rounds per one second and another second for reloading. This was the sole reason no one could stop the real El Tejano in any duel.

Alex instinctively brought up his hand and started to block the bullets that were flying for him. A sadistic grin plastered itself to his face. "Aww, thinking bullets will hurt me? You're fucking mistakened!" He formed a ball of compressed fire in his free hand before chucking it at Miguel.

Miguel dodged the fireball and fired back at him, despite the fact he kept blocking them. However he didn't earn the title of El Tejano for being fast and accurate. He aimed at a pipe near the masked sniper's feet and fired. A blast of hot steam blew into the sniper's face, causing the opponent to stumble around blindly.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Alex cursed loudly. He soon took in a deep breath and let out a scream. Everything around him was soon engulfed in flame, not showing mercy, heading straight for Miguel.

Miguel combat-rolled out of the way of the enraged sniper. However he stuck his leg out, tripping up Alex and sending him into a large propane tank on the roof. The sniper groaned but quickly got up and charged at the gunslinger again. However due to the similarity of Alex rage moments with the fights he had with Aunt Claudia, Miguel simply dodged and shot back at the sniper, sometimes going in circles on the rooftop.

"Stay still you little prick!" Alex shouted. He kept on shouting as he punched at Miguel, with flames coming out of his fists with each punch.

"Little prick? I ain't a prick, gringo. I'm a gunslinger." With that, Miguel fired directly into Alex's face. The force of the rounds throws the sniper on his back as Miguel walks towards him, transforming Quick and Draw into its lever action rifle form, Quick Draw. Miguel brings it up to his face, aiming the barrel down at Alex.

"You dare threaten my long lost twin! You threaten the academy of my dreams! You even threatened to me! You will not be walking out of here easily, gringo! The authorities will come and lock you away forever!" Miguel shouted at him, loading a round into the chamber using the lever.

Alex just started laughing like a maniac. "HAHAHAHAHA!" This brought Miguel into a state of confusion. "Listen here, compadre... I ain't going to be locked up anytime soon! I'll find a way to get out, and complete my mission." He then engulfed his body in scorching flames instantly, catching the Gunslinger off guard.

"Why do you want to kill everyone so badly? Did you have issues as a child?" Miguel questioned while dodging every punch the sniper threw at him. He couldn't keep this up forever. In fact, for the first time in a fight did he felt himself tiring out.

The eyes of the sniper glared when he heard that. "Yes! I fucking did! I lost my mother to the Federation! They are monsters! Every single last one of them! I lost all my friends in the ODIN Strike on my country, costing millions of American lives to be lost! It's because of those damn Hispanics that this has happened! And I swore that I'll kill every single last one of them! And that includes you, and Greg!" He took in a deep breath and exhaled out. Flames shot out of his mouth, spewing right for Miguel.

Miguel shielded his face, unable to dodge this one in time. However the flames never reached him causing him to look up. In front of him was Greg, still in his Marine Dress Blue Uniform with the white barracks cap on, holding a saber in one hand and a casted an Aura shield in front of him and Miguel. The thing was that it was completely white as light.

"You know something, Alex. You always were a racist asshole." Greg commented before propelling the Aura shield at Alex, causing him to stumble to the ground. Miguel transformed Quick Draw back into their separate .357 Revolvers before turning to his brother.

"When did you learn how to do that?"

"Just now." Greg replied, looking at his brother. The Marine's eyes were now a bright blue color instead of its former gray blue color. "So want to kick Alex's ass tonight together? You know like brothers that we should have been if we weren't separated."

"Sure thing. Lets do this." Miguel grinned, pulling the hammers back on Quick and Draw as the twin brothers turned to the angry Alex.

Alex got back up and stumbled a bit before standing straight. "So, both dogs decided to be burned together. My pleasure." Flames began to coat both of his arms as it looked like his bright orange eyes now seemed to go aflamed. "So, who's first in being burned to a crisp? Scratch that. I'll make it now!" He reeled his hands back and shot flames out of his hands.

Greg lifted his hand and brought up an Aura shield while Miguel laid down fire on Alex. The sniper was forced to stop since his flames couldn't go through Greg's shield. The moment Alex stopped, Greg dropped his shield and ran at Alex with high speed, a trail of white Aura flowing behind him. When he got close enough, he got into a fencing pose and cried out "EN GUARD". He proceed to swing the saber directly and with quick movements, not allowing Alex a chance to have a break.

"Where the hell did you learn how to use a sword like that?" Miguel shouted over the fighting.

"Velvet and I got bored one day and asked Weiss to teach us how to fence. It seemed fun at the time. In fact she seemed happy to teach us really." Greg replied, not once breaking his concentration of his attacks. At one point, he caught Alex on the right cheek, drawing some blood from it.

Alex stumbled back from the cut. He brought his hand up to his cheek and traced it along. He saw his own blood. This enraged him even more. "You asshole! You're gonna pay for that!" He brought his fist up and then slammed it on the ground. This caused fire to spew up from his fist, spreading around him.

"Does he ever shut up? He's so annoying right now." Miguel commented while Greg charge a light ball in his left hand.

"Unfortunately the only trick Raiden forgot to teach was to shut up." Greg replied, firing multiple light balls at Alex.

Meanwhile...

The other three Ghosts were down in the ballroom mingling until they heard noises coming up from the roof. "Strange."

Raiden looked at Derrick and Rick who then nodded. "Investigating?" Yang asked him.

"Yeah, sorry about cutting it short for you, Yang," Raiden meekly replied to her.

Yang just pecked him on the cheek. "That's fine. Do whatever you Ghosts do best."

Back on the roof…

"WHY WON'T YOU STOP HARASSING MY FAMILY!?" Greg demanded, Alex laying on the ground in pain. The light balls managed to hit him in the stomach, making him lose both his focus and his ground. Greg stood over Alex, now with his M1911 in his right hand while the saber was in his left. The bright glowing light around his body was red, a clear sign of how pissed off he was at Alex. "You insulted me for most of my time in the Ghosts! You've left me to die multiple times during the war! You try to kill days ago! And now, you try to kill my last remaining family members!? I warned you that the next rounds I shoot you with aren't going to rubber or Dust bullets."

Alex starts laughing hysterically as he looks up at Greg. "You think that you're human!? You're even crazier than I am, Mudface! You think of yourself as the good guy!? You're the monsters we've been fighting since ODIN! You deserve to die, you fucking Hispanic! You're the monster here!"

Greg aimed the M1911 pistol at Alex's face, glaring daggers at the crazed Airborne Sniper.

"You're wrong, Alex. From the way, I see it, the real monster is the one I'm aiming a lethal weapon at. You're aren't human anymore. You're no better than the Feds we fought."

The grin on Alex's face was enough to even make veteran Hunters piss themselves. He grabbed Greg's hand and placed the barely of the M1911 between his eyes. "Do it. Rid me from your life."

Just before anything else could happen, the remaining members of RADR came up. They were still dressed in their black tuxedos with Submachine guns in hand.

Raiden stepped forward aiming the gun both at Greg and Alex. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Raiden bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Solving problems, Raiden." Greg replied, moving his pistol over Alex's right hand and firing. The round he used was an explosive tipped round that was designed to maim, not to kill people. However if a someone was shot at close range...

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed in pain as his hand instantly was torn into a mangled mess by the round. Greg showed no look of sympathy for the sniper, simply glaring at him.

"You'll live, Alex. However your hand will never be able to fire a weapon ever again. My father used to tell me something that I thought was unusually cruel. When he would get into a fight with an enemy sniper, he would aim at the hand first to prevent the weapon from being fired. Usually his work on captured enemy snipers was either a mangled right hand or no hand at all. Then I realize why he did that. He was being merciful to them. He wanted them to have a different life so he forced them into it by blowing off their right hands in combat. He could have killed them, but he didn't. So this is your punishment for your actions. You will no longer raise a weapon against someone ever again."

Greg stepped away from the sniper and turned to Raiden. His eyes were filled with a furious rage, causing the three Ghosts to step back in fear.

"Raiden, you choose how to deal with him, but he is a monster after all. If he even tries to pull this shit again, the next round will be between the eyes."

All what Raiden did was drop the gun in his hands and fell on his knees. "Do what you need to do if it comes to this," Raiden replied to Greg. He then looked at the stunned Korean who couldn't say anything. "Rick, knock him out," he muttered in Korean.

"... Yeah..." Rick went over to the screaming psychopath and chopped at his neck. He hit a large vein on the neck knocking out Alex.

"Derrick, patch him up," Raiden said coarsely.

Derrick silently nodded and placed the gun down gently. He grabbed a hold a part of his sleeve and ripped it off. He knelt down and began to bandage Alex's hand.

All the while, Raiden just broke. He became an utter mess. He collapsed on the ground and curled up into a ball. He began to sob loud and hard. He never thought Alex would do such a thing. Of course he has always given his brother a second chance. But now? He was lost. Confused. And scared. "I failed you... I failed you, Mom... I failed you... I failed you..."

Suddenly Raiden felt a hand pat his shoulder as a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Sergeant, you didn't fail at anything. It was Alex who failed at this ordeal." Agent Recon spoke to him, surprising everyone including Greg. The Dog Faunus looked better now and was wearing his trademark AOV black jacket and his AOV ball cap on his head.

"Agent Recon!? When did you get out of the hospital?" Greg asked curiously, not quite sure if his mind was messing with him. Fortunately it wasn't.

"Yesterday. I woke up the day before yesterday and I had to wait twenty four hours just so they would allow me to return to duty. Anyway I have a solution for this serious problem along with the Head Chairman's approval of what I'm about to do." Recon explained, placing a hand on Alex's hand and healing it back to its original with his Aura. Then he held the sides of Alex's head gently as he closed his eyes and whispered a strange chant. Aura followed from Recon into Alex which caused a small glow to emit from Alex for a few minutes. It seemed like an hour to Raiden before the process stopped and Agent Recon got up. "Its done. He will no longer hate Hispanics or Faunus. In fact, he will have no reason to."

"Wait why is that, Recon? What did you do to Alex that would make his prejudices vanish?" Raiden questioned, worrying about his brother. Recon sighed before mumbling something along the lines of knowing this would happen.

"His memories of Hispanics being the main association with the Federation has been erased. Along with the memories of racism, discriminating others, and the reason he hates Greg. So when he wakes up, he will not remember the Pineda Twins really well. Also there will be no chance of regaining any of those memories back at all. They've been destroyed."

"Destroyed? You mean... He'll no longer remember what happened when we were kids until now?" Raiden asked.

Recon nodded at him. "Yes. It was unfortunate that you had to go through that so I'll erase that from his memories. But sadly, since he has infused Dust into himself, he'll be different."

"Different how?"

"His eye colour will most likely stay permanent in the colour they were burning in. And he may have access to fire abilities naturally since the Dust is flowing through his veins now."

"Stupid on his part really." Miguel commented as he began to climb down the roof.

"And where do you think you're going, Miguel?" Raiden questioned, still angry at the Twins. Miguel simply thumbed his hand at the CCT Tower.

"Helping Ruby out and no, you guys can't tag along. Besides she's my date anyway." Miguel answered, disappearing from view. Raiden looked at Greg who shrugged before turning to Recon.

"How could you possibly do that? Semblance of controlling time and history is extremely rare here. In fact, the only way you could do that is if you're one...of...the...Time Controllers." Greg started off before realizing what exactly Agent Recon was.

The three Ghosts were confused. "Time Controllers? Okay, mind if I ask, who are those?"

But before Recon could say anything, a groan was heard from Alex. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Sure enough, the Agent was right, his eye colour is different now. From a dark blue to a burning orange. "Ugh... My head... What happened?"

"Oh look at the time. I need to get back to Velvet so later!" Greg quickly announced before zooming off, leaving a trail of White Aura and dust as well as his barrack cap spinning in midair. He quickly zoomed back, plucked the cap out of the air, and zoomed off the building into the ballroom.

Alex blinked a couple of times and looked at himself. "why an I wearing this?"

"Alex!" Raiden shouted before hugging his little brother.

The Airborne Sniper was caught off guard by this. "Raiden? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm better than okay... I'm better than okay," Raiden mumbled as he held him closer.

Alex just awkwardly hugged back his brother. "Raiden it's okay. I'm fine. Now can you let go of me!"

Raiden quickly recoiled and looked at his brother. He stared straight into his new orange eyes and sighed. "Your eyes."

"What about them?" Raiden passed him a mirror. Alex grabbed it and angled it at his face. "Why do I have orange eyes?!"

"I forgot to mention he will not remember the events that lead up to this including his falling out of the Ghosts, joining the bad guys, and the infusion of the Dust crystal into his body. And, no, I can't tell you who recruited him. Even I can't tell my boss that because I'm allowed limited actions that won't screw up the timeline or the future big time. So I erased that bit of memory from myself as well." Recon mentioned, before starting to walk off the roof.

Alex then moved his right hand and felt it was... Different. "My right hand feels like it's made of jello."

Raiden sweat dropped from that. "Oh... That... It must've fallen asleep."

"It felt like it was blown off."

"Well it nearly was when that Dust crystal you were holding suddenly went off. I mean that's what caused the accidental infusion. Right, guys?" Rick explained sheepishly causing all the other Ghosts to nod as well.

Alex eyes the nervous Korean for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Whatever. I'm just glad that I ain't dead." He then felt a wet patch on his stomach. He looked down and saw red stuff. Blood. His blood. "Blood... Was I bleeding?"

"That... Uhhh... The explosion of the crystal was near your stomach... That should explain why," Raiden quickly replied.

"Can someone patch me up then? I don't wanna die from blood loss."

Alex soon tried to stand up after being patched up around his stomach. "I'm taking you to the infirmary," Raiden said.

"I don't need any help. In fi-" Alex was cut off when fire began spewing out of his mouth all of a sudden.

Back with Miguel...

"Come on, come on, come on. Hurry up, you stupid elevator." Miguel complained looking at the numbers going upwards. He leaned against the elevator which had two knocked out Vacuo soldiers laying on the floor. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors slide open. Miguel stepped over the unconscious guards and walked into the fight between Ruby and a unknown intruder.

"Looks like the party started without me. Mind if I joined in?" Miguel asked as he slid on his knees, firing Quick and Draw at the unidentified woman. The woman dodged this or block some of the bullets with her blades before charging at the Tejano. The Tejano spinned into the air and fired more rounds at her.

"Miguel! What took you so long?" Ruby asked, swinging her scythe at the intruder. The woman used her blades to block the attack, but then Miguel fired his pistols again. The woman jumped back, blocking the bullets again.

"Well I took care of her accomplice with Greg's help. By the way he found his Semblance which is controlling white light that inside of him as well as the speed you and I have. By the way, Agent Recon is out of the hospital and got rid of Alex's prejudices. Pretty awesome if you ask me." Miguel replied, bringing up his left arm that stopped the intruder's blade from reaching his face. The Tejano had armored forearm plates that protected his arms from being hacked off by bladed weaponry.

With a quick twirl of his arm, Miguel grabs his opponent's left arm and does the same with her right. Being the Lady Killer he was, Miguel began to flirt with her in mid-battle.

"So, senorita. I see you are interested such a charming and handsome devil like myself. Maybe if you stop this fight, I can take you out to dinner." Miguel commented, earning a blush from the intruder along with a kick to the stomach. This sends him flying to the floor just as the elevator opens, revealing General Ironwood. Ruby looks at him, glad to see someone here, only to turn back and find that the intruder was long gone.

Outside the CCT Tower...

Vacuo soldiers were searching the area for the intruder, checking the status of knocked out troops, and seeing what might have been taken from the CCT. So far, nothing has popped up except for two eyewitness testimonies of the intruder. Miguel Pineda and Ruby Rose were sitting silently in the CCT with Ironwood while the computer screen had a black queen on it for no reason.

Rick meanwhile had entered the CCT Tower. "General Ironwood," he greeted along with a sharp salute.

Ironwood looked at the Korean Ghost before saluting slightly at him. "At ease, boy. You're one of the Ghosts, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Indeed I am. Private First Class Rick Grimes Song. I'm here to do some inspection of the software on the CCT Tower," Rick replied crisply at him. He showed Ironwood his left wrist showing a digital device like a watch. "This gave me an alert that there was a breach in the system. I need to check it out."

Back on Earth, Rick was given praise for his hacking skills. He was able to turn a small drone fleet from the Federation against them by changing their algorithm frequency. It saved many lives that day.

"Very well. You may proceed," Ironwood replied.

Rick sighed as he heard the music from the ballroom all the way from his terminal. He was busy decrypting firewalls on the system mainframe. 'This person isn't that bad. The intruder was able to bypass the firewalls easily. It would've taken me a couple minutes to do this. Not like I'm going to steal anything from Beacon. I just need to find the signal. I'll find out who.'

Rick let out a small yawn as he was typing away at the terminal he was at. His head started leaning towards one side as his eyelids started to become heavy. He shook his head and bulged his eyes open as he tried to focus on his task. "This is taking me a little longer than I thought. At this rate, I'm going to fall asleep... I need coffee... need... coffee..." He yawned the last word as his eyes became drowsy looking at his screen.

Back inside the ballroom...

"So what was all that commotion upstairs?" Velvet inquired as soon as Greg returned from the rooftop.

"Oh it was just a couple of third years sparring on the roof. They got bored so they decided to practice over on the roof." Greg replied, walking alongside hand in hand. He noticed Leland by the DJs and looked at his watch. It was about five minutes away from pulling off Operation Pitbull. It looked like the DJ's agreed to go along with this plan.

Meanwhile...

Alex was walking towards the infirmary along with Raiden. The older brother wanted to look after him since he has made a negative name for himself at Beacon before his memories were erased. Derrick stayed back at the ballroom to enjoy himself... also trying another chance with Weiss.

"Rai, my stomach doesn't feel the good," Alex groaned as he held it. He felt a burning sensation inside his stomach and his throat. It scared him greatly when he breathed out fire earlier. He was worried that he'll end up burning the school down by accident if he goes to sleep.

"You're gonna be fine, Alex. Just ignore it for the time being. The doctors at the infirmary will diagnose you for your Dust levels and wellbeing. Just to be safe," Raiden replied.

At the party...

"Its time. Launch Operation Pitbull." Greg ordered Batista on his scroll. The pyromaniac nodded and gave the signal to the DJs, who changed the music track. The abrupt ending to the current song along with the start of the party lights and the new techno music confused the students for a few seconds until they realized what was happening and danced along with it.

(Cue song: Don't Stop The Party by Pitbull featuring TJR)

Greg appeared next to the DJs, now wearing blue jeans, a black collared shirt, and his black ball cap. He hold the microphone to his mouth with Velvet next to him. She wore her casual clothing as well though it was still nice looking.

_"You don't them girls loose loose." "TJR" "You don't the world loose loose. You don't get money, move move." "Mr. World Wide." "But I do. I do. You don't them girls loose loose. You don't the world loose loose._ _You don't get money, move move. But I do. I do. I say y'all having a good time out there."_ Greg started off with one of the DJs interjecting two times for it, getting the students riled up to party.

_"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que no pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY!" _The students roared back in excitement at this new song, being a recent favorite that came from the homeworld of the seven Ghosts (Greg doesn't count since he was born in Vytal, Remnant.).

_"I'm running through the world like I'm running back. Scarface, world's mine, running back. 30,000 people in here see me. 80,000 in London, Wembley. 90,000 people in Morocco, and I'm just getting warmed up, papo. Catch me with Red One in Stockholm, Beirut, cafe getting my drink on, Voli. Wow all the pretty women here, the hooka. All of them sweet, azucar, azucar! Dale disfruta" _Greg sang, going into the dance floor making motions that go with the song quite well. The student body danced while clearing a way for the Force Recon Marine who amazed most of them with his moves and singing.

_"They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party. They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party."_ The music suddenly stopped as Greg continued again. _"I say y'all have a good time out there."_

_"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que no pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY!"_

_"I'm from the city, where they stretch, yeah they slinkies. And now I'm doing shows in Helsinki. I know what ya'll thinking, you're thinking, that you can out think me, But you can't, frankly. I'm out for the benchies, frankies, chinos. Just cause you ain't me, don't hate me. As a matter fact you should thank me. Even if you don't, jo' welcome Yankees. Zig-a zig-a zig-a zig-a-zow. Who got the keys of the world, now, yours truly."_ Greg continues, clear enjoying this moment._ "They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party. They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party." _Once again the music cuts as Greg cuts to the famous statement._ "I see y'all having a good time out there."_

_"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que no pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY!"_

_"I'mma give it to ya, ah ah. Now give it to me, ah ah. I'mma give it to ya, ah ah. Now give it to me, ah ah. I'mma give it to ya, ah ah. Now give it to me, ah ah. Get funky, get funky. Now stop!"_ The music stopped again for Greg to make the statement. _"I see y'all having a good time out there."_

_"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que no pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que no pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Que no pare la fiesta! DON'T STOP THE PARTY!" _The student body was practically pumped up in excitement as the song ended, cheering for Greg who simply grinned and bowed politely. Truthfully this was the first time he had tried something like that. He did mainly because he wanted to see who would keep their promise. Greg had promised he would pull off Operation Pitbull if either Jaune Arc realized Pyrrha's affection for him or kept his word and wear the dress. He passed in both areas so Greg pulled it off anyway.

"That was amazing, Greg. You pulled it off." Leland complimented, high fiving Greg as Team GRVL walked out of the ball room. They carried punch glasses in hand while waiting for their leader to speak up.

"Operation Pitbull was a success. Good job, everyone." Greg raised his glass into the air, his team mates following his example. "To the years ahead!"

"To the years ahead!" His team cries out as they down their drinks quickly. Unknown to the four team mates, Yang watched the whole thing with a perverted grin on her face. She wanted to help move Velvet and Greg's relationship forward so they would just do the deed and get it over with. So she had spiked Velvet's drink with a Faunus Heat Enhancing pill to make that magic happen. Meanwhile the Rabbit Faunus thought her drink tasted a little funny but brushed it aside as Team GRVL walked back to their dorms, celebrating.

Yang's Scroll rang and she answered it. "Heeellllloooo!" She greeted.

"Yang, how was the party? I heard the music stop from the infirmary," Raiden asked.

"It was great. Greg was awesome, pulling off that move for the music and all."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, I was just wondering- Damn it! Alex! They just want a sample of your blood! Just take the damn needle!"

"Whats going on over there? Why is Alex doing with you anyway? I thought you two had a falling out with each other." Yang asked curiously, accidentally letting Raiden seeing that she was hiding behind a bush.

"We... We made amends, Yang. And what have you been up to?" Raiden asked back before walking towards the bush she was hiding it.

"Whoa, did you make amends with him? I thought nothing would go through that thick skull of his?"

"It... It took sometime, but he just did... Why are you hiding in a bush?"

"What? Well I was um... Well I kinda helped Velvet move along with her relationship with Greg." Yang replied hiding the pill container behind her back while turning to face Raiden. Crossing his arms, the Ghost Leader looked down at his girlfriend. He knew Yang would do some diabolical things. But sometimes, she would go too far in her plans. "Yang, please don't tell me you used those pills? I would very much like to know you didn't."

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see in the morning." Yang simply stated before looking lustfully at Raiden. "Now I think we have some unfinished in the bedroom." Yang grabbed Raiden and pulled him away towards Team RWBY's dorm.

The Next Morning...

Greg was in bed sleeping when he felt a weight press down gently on his chest. He groaned a little before feeling a hot breathe breathing on his face. The young Marine woke up groggily and saw that Velvet was sitting on top of him.

"Velvet, what are you doing in my bed?" Greg asked, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. Once he looked back at the Rabbit Faunus, he noticed that she was blushing and panting for some reason.

"Greg, I forgot to tell you that its the Faunus mating season now. And I really want you so badly." Velvet replied, drooling at Greg, whose face turned bright red.

Moments later...

"Get back down here, Greg. I want you so badly." Velvet cried out outside the dorm hall while Greg stood on the rooftop with the roof door barricaded. The Marine was only in his boxers while Velvet wore an extremely showing piece of lingerie. The moment Greg saw that come on, he knew who was responsible for this instantly.

"YANG XIAO LONG! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OFF THIS ROOF!"

"Don't you want to make love with me, Greg?" A heat-stricken Velvet inquired while Greg shook his head in dismay. Suddenly he heard whistles from below and looked to see most of the female population at Beacon, along with some of the visiting students, looking at him and taking photos of him. Greg sighed at this, not really bothered by the being in boxers only ordeal.

Team RWBY's dorm...

Raiden sighed as he was already awake. He was laying down beside Yang as she was snoring softly on his shoulder. He then heard Greg's scream from across and above. Letting out a deeper sigh, he lulled his head to the side to look at his girlfriend. "I told ya," He said before pecking her on the lips.

He then got up from the bed and jumped on down. Quickly grabbing his pants, he put them on and didn't care that he was shirtless and proceeded on out. "I think I should give Greg some help."

Raiden managed to take another rooftop access door and ran up to the roof of the academy. Bursting the door open, he looked around and then saw Greg on the roof blocking the door he came through. "You any help there, lady killer?" Raiden asked as he ran over to him.

"Shut up, Raiden, and get your girlfriend up here now! I'm going to shave her hair off for this!" Greg turned to Raiden's direction shouting, failing to realize that Velvet was using her mage magic to teleport onto the roof. Suddenly she appeared behind the Marine and hoisted him over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Raiden, but Greg and I are going to shag for awhile." Velvet told the Ghost Leader while grabbing Greg's rear. "Hmm firm."

"Let go of him, Velvet. This can go the easy way," Raiden suggested.

"Hmmm... No."

Sighing, Raiden reared his fist back and punched forward. A large gust of wind shot out of his fist, surging for the two. However Velvet teleported out of sight with Greg, the gust of wind going through empty air.

"Damn it!" He then realized that the same female population of Beacon that were taking pictures of Greg earlier were now taking pictures of him. "Damn." He quickly went to the ledge and down to the window still back into the hallway. "They should be in their dorm."

Back in Team GRVL's Dorm...

Velvet had teleported back to their dorm where Leland and Randi were up and about. She quickly tossed Greg on his bed and handcuffed him to the posts. However before she could begin anything, Randi gave her a shot to her shoulder, knocking out the Faunus temporarily.

Randi uncuffed Greg from the bed while Leland looked after the injected Faunus.

"What did you do to her?" Greg questioned, rubbing his wrists once he was out of the cuffs.

"Oh it was an emergency serum that makes Faunus go out of heat in case they get carried away too much or in poor Velvet's case, fall victim of Yang's schemes." Randi replied just as Velvet stirs awake again. Her face was still red but that was from embarrassment instead of lust.

"Why am I wearing this piece of clothe? Oh no. Why, Yang? Why?" Velvet whimpered while Greg got dressed quickly. Greg stormed out of his dorm in an embarrassed and furious rage. He was going down to Team RWBY's room and demand a rematch against Yang for embarrassing him and Velvet. He didn't care how good Yang was especially when her hair was messed with. He would beat her to the ground and make her do something embarrassing as a punishment. Greg walked into Team RWBY's dorm to find Blake on top of Ruby's dangling bed while the rest of Team RWBY and Miguel were admiring a small Corgi.

"Awww, he's so cute! Yes, you so cute! You're such a cutie!" Weiss gushed as she was petting the small Corgi in Ruby's arms.

"Zwei has been with us since we were kids," Yang said. She then saw Greg standing at the door with a murderous look on his face.

"Yang, I need to talk to you alone in the training room now." Greg gritted through his teeth in anger, a white ball glowing in his hands largely, making the long blonde girl sweat at the sight of the angry Marine. In fact everyone in the entire room sweatdropped at the scene while Zwei whimpered in fear.

"Wait a minute, Greg. I'm sure we can work something out than a fight." Yang started off, shivering when she recalled their last fight from last semester. Now that Greg had Aura, it would be ten times harder to bring down the Marine especially when he was angry. The Marine hesitated before a mischievous grin on his face.

Moments later...

"Hey, Yang. I came back to pick up the shirt I...left...behind..." Raiden trailed off at the sight and state of appearance of his girlfriend. She was dressed in a sky blue dress with a frilly skirt and a frillier blouse. She wore a blue bow in her hair and had on black buckle shoes. Her face was covered in a blush, both real and from the make up, as she spoke in a british accent.

"Good morning, Sir Raiden. I expect your excursion outside wasn't troubling." Yang almost gagged at what she had to say while the rest of RWBY and the Pineda Twins enjoyed every moment of it. They all had their scrolls out to film this payback while Zwei was getting a belly scratch from Greg.

"Who's a good Zwei? Who's a good Zwei?" Greg baby talked to Zwei, the Corgi enjoying the attention he was getting.

Raiden just looked at his girlfriend for a moment before looking at Greg. Greg looked up from Zwei and grinned at him before playing with the little Corgi again. The Ghost Leader started laughing loudly to what has happened. "I never thought I'd live to see the day. Yang Xiao Long in makeup and that dress!"

"Please! I beg of you, Sir Williams. Please do not humiliate me further in front of our acquaintances." Yang pleaded, still forced to have to speak like that. This only made the Ghost Leader laugh harder despite trying to stop himself.

"Yang has to go like that for an entire week here whenever we're not on a mission or were just staying here at the academy. She had the choice of facing me in a one-on-one duel, shaving off her head completely, or do this. You can figure which one she choose out of the three." Greg replied, moving onto his feet while Zwei jumped up, leaning on Greg's left leg, begging for more attention.

Raiden ended up falling on the floor holding onto his stomach. "Okay, stop, stop... I can't breath..." He slowly got back up, but was still snickering hard. He never thought he'd see her in such clothes and make up. It just didn't shout Yang at him. "But, laughing matters aside, you look amazing, Yang."

"T-thank you, Sir Williams. I admire your compliments to me." Yang replied with the British accent, making Ruby giggle at her dress-up sister. Miguel walked over to stand next to his twin and they fist bumped each other smiling. Just then, Velvet walked in, now wearing her new combat gear which consisted of her brown armor which she received from her hometown in the mail recently. She was about to say something to Greg when she spotted Yang in the middle of the room.

"Why hello there. Are you a new student here to Beacon or one of the transfers" Velvet waited but Yang remained silent, causing Velvet to shrug before turning to the others. "Excuse me, guys, but have you seen Yang recently? I really want to tell how much I appreciated the boost she gave me without my knowledge." Velvet asked sweetly but had an aura of danger around her, causing everyone to sweatdrop. Before Yang could speak, Greg decided to prevent Yang from getting punishment from Velvet.

"Actually, Velvet, the new girl right here is actually Yang and that get up is her punishment."

Velvet just looked at Yang for a moment. That soon passed and she began laughing hard from that. "W-Why did you make her wear a dress!" She laughed.

That's when Raiden started laughing once again too. "I know, right! This is priceless, I need to take a photo of this!"

"Well I figured that Yang wasn't really well-mannered, dresses exotically, perverted and not afraid to show it so I figured why not make her act and dress like her polar opposite." Greg replied after Velvet stopped laughing, only letting out a giggle once in a while. Miguel laughed at the spectacle again with Ruby next to him. Yang looked at him with a glare.

"You better behave your person while courting my beloved sister, Sir Miguel. If not, then I will be forced..." Yang trailed off when she realized that she wasn't in the position to make threats. However Miguel knew what she was referring to and immediately walked up to her.

"Senorita, I assure you that I am the best person your sister could be with no matter what my suave skills say otherwise. I promise you that her heart will never be broken by me at all."

That's when Raiden realized something. While he knew his brother was in the infirmary for some tests and Derrick was snoring away in the dorm. One thing stuck out. Where was Rick? The guy hasn't been back since last night. "Hey, have you guys seen Rick? I haven't seem him since last night."

"Oh I saw him at the CCT Tower trying to figure out what the intruder did to the computer. So far, he couldn't figure out what they did and the last I saw him, he was asleep at the console, talking about Blake and her soft ears in his sleep." Miguel replied, causing Blake to blush at the realization of what Miguel said about Rick dreaming about her.

"I... I think I'll go see him then," Blake mentioned as started walking away. She was making this an opportunity to get away from Zwei. Her cat instincts just told her to flee from the little Corgi. But she also took this as a chance to see Rick. She hasn't been the best girlfriend, so she's trying to make amends to that.

"Anyway, I hear today we get to go on some special mission deals where we help out the areas outside the kingdom while following the guidance of an experienced hunter or huntress." Velvet brings up, causing the Twins to look at her.

"Really now? I wonder if they include going to the southeast outside of Vale." Miguel thinks out loud, making Team RWBY look at him in disbelief.

"How did you-?" Weiss started.

"I managed to get Rick talk to me about it through some coffee and some talk about a certain Cat Faunus. He ended up going through and started looking at possible locations of these guys we've met awhile ago," Miguel said to them.

"Not to mention that Ruby told Ironwood about this location when he brought us in to Headmaster Ozpin's office. However what you don't know about the area is the small civil war located there along with the entire southeast being Los Tejanos territory." The mention of this group again reminded Greg about a question he had earlier.

"Wait, Miguel. Can you first explain to us who the Los Tejanos are to the rest of us?" Miguel sighed at this before beginning to speak.

"Long ago, back to the earliest records of the rise of the Huntsmen, the people had trouble with criminals and bandits who constantly harassed and terrorized the people. One day, back about 200 years or so, our home village was being under threat by a corporation ran by a cruel man who wanted to wipe us out for no reason. Well a stranger rode into the town and not only took down the bandits but also destroyed this evil corporation in the process with the help of our ancestor, Juan Hernández. Because of Juan's assistance, the stranger taught everyone everything he knew about gunslinging and being the hero. When he disappeared, the group known as the Los Tejanos was born in his honor. However its now corrupted by Aunt Claudia because of her greed." Miguel stated this last part angrily, clenching a fist in furious rage.

Raiden gritted his teeth at that. Remembering that the Federation attacked the U.S because they were consumed by bloodlust and the craving to conquer. Relaxin himself, he looked at Miguel. "Anything we can do to help out in that? I can't tolerate any of this actions."

"Oh god no. I'd rather have you Ghosts sit out of this one. No offense, but even military training and Dust-infused clothing is nothing compared to the deadliness of the Los Tejanos. And recently, they have a strong dislike for anyone who isn't a Tejano or a Faunus." Miguel replied, raising his hands and waving them at chest level. "In fact, I think the only way to stop them is up to Greg and I since we are destined to become the heirs to the title of El Tejano."

Raiden nodded at that. If Miguel wanted to do this his way along with his twin, he'll let that go their way. "None taken, mi amigo," Raiden replied. "I respect why you want to do this yourselves. But if you ever need a hand, give us a call and we'll be there."

His Scroll then rang and he looked at it. It was Rick. Answering it, it soon showed live video feed of the Korean. Raiden almost cringed when he saw the dark circles on his eyes along with bloodshot eyes. "Good morning," Raiden greeted in Korean.

"Ra...Raiden... I'm... I'm not feeling so hot... Do you think you can get me some... Some coffee? I can't move my legs..."

"Don't worry, Rick. Your girlfriend is on her way to the rescue. Might want to send her a message asking for coffee though." Miguel spoke up from behind Raiden before turning to Zwei to give the dog more attention. Yang remained silent out of embarrassment as well as to prevent further embarrassment because of the accent she has to speak for days now.

"Yang, did Qrow pack any food for Zwei?" Ruby asked, Zwei walking up to the dressed up Yang. Yang shook the container again and Zwei was buried under a pile of canned dog food. The Corgi popped his head out of the pile while can opener fell to the floor.

"Well that answers that dilemma. I do believe that Headmaster Ozpin has requested that all students to gather in the auditorium. I shall take my leave and meet with you ladies and gentlemen there. Good day." With that, Yang walked out while the Twins and Velvet went with her to further embarrass the blonde girl.

Raiden crossed his arms and sighed with a smirk on his face. "Yang, Yang, Yang. You had to push Greg. Welp, this is what you get."

He then realized that Weiss and Ruby were still in the room and that he was still shirtless. "Oh, my bad. I'll get get my short now." Walking over to Yang's bed, he grabbed a black shirt off her bed and put it on himself. "See you in the auditorium!"

Meanwhile in the CCT Tower...

Rick was struggling keep himself awake from his sleep deprived hours from last night. He barely slept a wink while trying to find the source of the intrusion that has happened before hand. And he had to give credit to the intruder. They were able to encrypt their data signature making it harder for him to trace.

He then felt a nudge on his shoulder catching his attention. Looking behind him, he saw Blake smiling at him, with two coffees in hand. "Coffee?" Blake asked.

Rick smiled at her and tried to sit up only to almost fall forward. Blake quickly caught him in her arms and lifted him back up to the seat. "How long have you been here?" Blake asked him while placing the coffee next to them.

"Pretty... Pretty much all night," Rick explained with a long yawn. "The intrusion was encrypted well. I was... Impressed... I'm the best hacker back in the Ghosts... But... Impressed..."

Blake sighed with a roll of her eyes and handed Rick his coffee. "French Vanilla with one cream and two sugars," she said.

"Thanks."

"How come you know how to do all of this?" Blake asked him as she took a sip of her own.

Rick took a large gulp from his and placed it down beside him in the desktop. "I was raised in Korea for a bit with my parents. My dad was a developer in key technology in Seoul while my mother was a engineer from Tokyo. They taught me how to wire computers and how to bypass firewalls with ease."

Blake smiled at that. "They seem to be pretty good parents."

Rick sighed happily as he remembered the memories of his parents and their times together. "Yeah, they've been good to me. But sometimes things go awry. But I vow to honor my parents memory."

In the hallway...

"Is that Yang?"

"No way, girl! She's too adorable to be that party girl!"

"Hey, missy! Would you like to go out with me?"

"Like Grimms have souls! No way would she go out with you!"

"Maybe she's Miguel's new girlfriend."

"No way, man! She's probably single! Besides Miguel is starting to date Ruby Rose."

The comments made Yang turned tomato red much to Velvet's satisfaction. The brunette Rabbit Faunus was enjoying every single moment that Yang was getting humiliated. Of course, Greg decided to have some fun by introducing her as Yolanda Victoria. This idea made the trio snicker just as the other half of Team GRVL arrived and saw what happened to Yang.

"How does it feel to get burned, Yang?" Leland joked, making the others laugh at the well played pun.

"Yeah, I mean know you were a party girl before, but this must definitely be too cute to even make it seem wild anymore." Randi poked at Yang, who glared at the girl under all of the make up. Just then, Cardin walked up to poor Yang and tried to look his best.

"Why uh...hello there, miss. I'm guessing you're new here to Beacon since I've never seen anyone that looks cute- I mean looks nice as you before." Cardin started off nervously, causing Yang to blush furiously while GRVL and Miguel was in tears laughing.

"Cardin, that isn't a new student. Thats Yang Xiao Long." Greg told Cardin causing the former jerk to frown in dismay.

"Wait you mean to tell us that the dressed up girl is none other than our resident party girl and brawler?" Dove questioned as the rest of Team CRDL walked up to the group. Greg simply smirked at this while Yang twirled one of the frills of her skirt nervously. It was a while before Team CRDL bursted out laughing.

"Oh my Monty that is just too good to be true!"

"You best savor every moment of this, CRDL. I want everyone to know what happens when you decide to choose something other than a duel after you wrong Velvet or I in any single way." Greg ordered, making Yang groan while everyone started to take pictures of her. Cardin and his team walks off laughing, leaving Team GRVL, Miguel, and Yang alone again.

"Will you gentlemen, and lady, ever excuse this misunderstanding?" Yang inquired, accepting her punishment sighing while everyone else snickered.

"Yang, this will be the biggest event since Jaune keeping his promise and wearing a dress. We'll probably tell this to our children before we ever forget this moment in the history of Beacon." Greg replied when Ruby and Weiss finally caught up with them.

Meanwhile...

Raiden was jogging towards the infirmary to check on his brother who spent the night in the medical lab. He almost cringed when he remembered that the latter was tied up to an examination bed for inspection.

"I hope he's okay," he mumbled. He reached the infirmary and made his way to his brother's section. "Alex, how are-"

Alex was staring at him with his orange eyes flaring at him. "I ain't enjoying this. I keep getting damn needles! I hate them!"

"Same here, man, but you don't hear me complaining." A student with a broken leg on the next bed replied, reading his scroll on the recent news without bothering to look up.

Raiden chuckled at the student. "Don't worry, Alex always hated needles. Heh, one time when we were kids, he ran out of the clinic not wanting to get the flu shot."

Alex glared at his brother as his temperature raised. "You'll be glad I ain't going to burn your hair off."

"Not the best idea since you clearly have no real control over your new powers yet." The student remarked before turning back to his scroll. Suddenly a message popped up and he opened it. Within a matter of moments after reading it and examining the picture, he started laughing hysterically.

"Dude, is this your girlfriend in makeup and a girly dress?" The student asked in between laughs, showing a picture of Yang from the hallways to both brothers.

Alex observed the picture of Yang for a moment before starting laughing out loud. "Dude, why is Yang wearing that sorta stuff?!" He cried.

"Greg, man. It's simple, Yang pissed him off, and he is getting payback," Raiden simply remarked as he started laughing at it again.

"This is so going on Remnant-Book right now!" The student exclaimed turning back to his scroll, leaving the two brothers alone once again.

"So, how are you feeling?" Raiden asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, first things it's, I'm hot," Alex started.

"Sexy way or hot?" Raiden joked.

"Don't push it. I just feel warmer than before. My body feels like it's going to catch on fire."

"I bet it's because of the red Dust inside your blood. It has infused itself into your very being so that could be it."

"Wait so that's what happened last night? Sweet Monty Oum, you're lucky to be even alive. Normally red crystal are the most volatile when being infused. In fact, a lot of reported cases of human sudden combustion and incineration occurs because the person in question infused a red crystal into themselves." The student looked up in shock, scooting over a little away from Alex. However this news caused Alex's eyes to bulge in shock when he process this new info.

"I COULD EXPLODE APART!?"

"No. Not explode. Just turn into a flame and all that's left is your ashes. No collateral damage really."

"STILL NOT HELPING!" Alex exclaimed in disbelief at the student who corrected him, not seeming to care that he could possibly turn into ash.

"I DON'T WANT BE TURNED INTO ASHES WHEN I GO TO SLEEP! NO SIR! I-"

He was knocked out after Raiden quickly chopped at his neck. He then looked at the student who was confused. "When he doesn't shut up, I do that. It works like a charm."

"Whatever." The student simply shrugs before turning back to his scroll again.

But being the older brother, Raiden quickly went off from the room confusing the student. Raiden soon came back with a permanent black marker in hand. He uncapped it and inched closer to Alex. "Rest easy, Alex," he snickered before he placed the top of the mark on his flesh.

"Oh boy. Are you going to draw dicks on his face, because that is the most annoying thing to wake up and find on your face." The student commented, his face still glued to the scroll.

Raiden shot a look at him. "I ain't doin' that to him." He drew a lightning bolt on his brother's forehead and glasses around his eyes. "He's a big fan of Harry Potter but he refuses to confess it. And Harry Potter is a book series where I came from."

"Right. Well since I'm pretty much bored here, I'm going to sleep. If I find one bit of marker on my face, you will be sorry." The student yawned, placing his scroll down before rolling over and falling asleep.

"You ain't my brother."

Placing the marker down, the Ghost Leader took out his Scroll and started taking pictures of his brother's now marker drawn face with a lightning bolt and a pair of glasses. "This totally going on Remnant-Book."

Back in the hallway…

"So, Miguel. What do you think is going down in the southeast that the White Fang and the Los Tejanos are working on anyway?" Greg questions, earning a shrug from Miguel.

"Don't know what it is, but its something big. Something really big." Miguel answered, Greg stepping back a little in surprise.

Raiden was walking away from the infirmary after messing around with his brother. He never really did had time to do such things, but now, he had all the time.

He then saw Yang, Velvet and the twins down in the hallway. "Yang!" He called out and started running up to them.

"Oh dear..." Yang moaned in further embarrassment while Team GRVL and Miguel walked away from her to allow the couple some privacy time. Greg grinned and turned back to Yang.

"Remember you have to act like this even in bed with Raiden. So act innocent and incorruptible for once!" This caused Yang to blush furiously, earning laughs from the other students nearby. With that, Greg rejoined his team and brother, high fiving each other for getting Yang to blush.

"Dude, this will never get old until she's done with that deal." Leland comments, snickering while in tears.

Yang sighed as she looked down on the ground. "I despise this very much," she stated.

Raiden chuckled at her and he lifted her chin up. "Please. No matter how much make up you have on or such a dress, you're always my Yang." He then gently kissed her on the lips to ease her nerves down which did the trick.

"Hey, Greg. I almost forgot but this belongs to you." Miguel speaks up, pulling out a large package from his pack and hands it to Greg. The Marine accepts it and opens it to find a set of armor and duster like his brother had except the duster was brown instead. He looks at the armor and sees the Texas Flag on the front of the chest body armor plate while there was the famous Gonzales Cannon Flag on the back of the duster. Greg was amazed by this and grinned at his brother.

"Thanks, man. I'll wear this when we go visit the Los Tejanos."

"Eso no es todo, mi hermano. Reach into the bottom of the box."

Greg did what Miguel instructed him and pulled out a belt with a silver .357 Magnum Revolver in a holster. The Marine, awed by this gift, removed the revolver from the holster and examined it. On the left side was an engraving of the name El Tejano while on the other it said Juan H.

"That's the original pistol El Tejano used many years ago. Before Claudia officially took over, the El Tejano she succeeded entrusted me with that set of armor and pistol to hand over to you whenever you found your way back home. I guess he believed you were still alive somewhere." Miguel explained, Greg placing everything back into the package, except for the pistol and the belt, before placing it into his own backpack.

Taking off his thigh holster system and placing it and his M1911 into his backpack, Greg slips the belt on and practices quick drawing his new pistol.

"Don't worry about buying ammo, hermano. It requires special homemade Dust rounds that can be easily made without much difficulty." Miguel pointed out, Greg returning the weapon to its holster. It would take some time to learn how to use this pistol but he would manage for now.

"Thanks, Miguel. I'll make sure to get you something in return soon." Greg thanked his brother just as Raiden and Yang caught up with them.

"Hey, you two," Raiden said to them while holding hands with his 'proper' girlfriend.

"Greetings, Sir Miguel and Sir Greg, and how are you?" Yang greeted to them in embarrassment. She couldn't take this but she had agreed to this or risk her hair being cut.

"Oh just giving Greg some stuff that belongs to him now." Miguel replied while Greg held up his new .357 Revolver.

Raiden let out a whistle as he saw the revolver in Greg's hand. "She is a beauty. I remember my dad having one if those. You don't mind if I can hold it for a sec?"

"Actually I hate to tell you this, Raiden, but they can't be wielded by anyone else but the destined El Tejano or in this case the Twin Tejanos. In fact, if anyone other than the Los Tejanos even holds it gets killed in various ways. I'm hoping to find a way to break the curse, but until then, I wouldn't even look at it for too long." Miguel explained, causing everyone step away from Greg who was holding the pistol, now sweating bullets in fear. However Miguel bursted out laughing at the expressions on everyone's faces.

"Oh man, that story never gets old. You should see the looks on your faces. There was never a curse at all on the pistol. Its just made up to scare the younger kids into behaving more often as well as to not play with the Tejanos' weapons."

"You know what. For a twin brother, you can sometimes take things too far, Miguel."

"Hey, thats what brothers are for, Greg."

"That's true, Greg. Look what I did to Alex." Raiden took out his Scroll and went on to the pictures. Humming for a couple moments, a grin broke out on his face before showing them the picture of Alex with his drawn on face. "This never gets too old."

"Actually thats at least three hundred and twenty four times old already, Raiden. Anyway we're here." Greg points out as the three teams went to their respective teams with Miguel going with RWBY.

Raiden sighed when he only saw Rick and Derrick. Alex was still in the infirmary being tested and checked on to see if everything was okay with his vitals. He doesn't want to be clicking his brother's ashes in the middle of a fight.

The students, both Beacon and the other schools, quieted down when Headmaster Ozpin started his speech.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than when borders fell or who traded with who, but the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the countless destruction of all forms of art or self-expression. And as you are all aware, that is something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that was held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of this world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others will work the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

The students applauded this before stepping up to the various stations to choose a destination. Greg walked over to his twin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Miguel, I think its best that you go with Team RWBY and help them with the investigation in the southeast. My team will stick with Team JNPR and investigate an area that has suspected enemy activity to the southwest. See you in a couple of days." Greg informed his brother, who gave him a thumbs up and a grin.

"Don't worry, Greg. I'll be fine. I'll make sure to be on my best behavior while around with the pretty senoritas." Miguel replied, earning a grin from his brother. The twins gave each a hug before separating to go with their respective teams.

"Alex's still in the infirmary, we can't really do anything except patrol the inside of Vale," Raiden said to his team.

"I don't think so." The three members of RADR turned around to see Alex standing there leaning on a pillar nearby one of the holo screens. He was wearing a grey hoodie with blue jeans and black runners. A scarf was around his neck now with his orange eyes looking around.

"I thought you were in the infirmary?" Rick asked him.

"When was the last time I let that stop me?" Alex retorted.

"Good point."

Raiden walked up to his little brother and patted his shoulder. "Alex, are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked. He didn't want anything to happen to him out in the field.

"I'll be fine. A little of red Dust won't stop me." The Airborne Sniper then saw Greg in his vision and did something that shocked the other teams. He waved up and smiled at him. "Hey, Greg!"

Greg did something that was more shocking to everyone else. He actually greeted him back.

"Well look who's out of the infirmary. How have you been, Alex, mi amigo?"

The two practically fist bumped each other and started talking about other things like the Grifball. This caused the jaws of Team RWBY, RADR, and JNPR to hit the floor in shock. The only ones unaffected by this was Miguel, all of Team GRVL, and Raiden.

"So I hear the Vale Valiants are playing against the Mistal Marauders next week. I hear that the game will be an exciting one. I'm betting on the Valiants winning this game."

"Oh no, Greg. I'm positive that the Marauders will send the Valiants running home with their tails between their legs. Well see about that."

"Well later, Alex. Good luck on your guys' travels."

"You do the same, buddy." With that, the two went back to their respective teams who were waiting for them. Greg walked up to Jaune and whispered to him. "I'll tell you what happened to him when we are traveling."

"Got it, Greg."

"I see you two are alright," Raiden commented.

Alex sent up a confused look. "What do you mean? He's been a cool friend since we've met each other." That sentence shocked many students around him who looked at him in disbelief. Before he could say anything else, he turned into a cloud of smoke and ash and moved around across the room. He materialized back into himself who just fell on the ground. "What the-? What the hell?" It happened again and he slammed himself into a wall. "Owww!"

Some of the teams burst out laughing at the sight. Not at Alex's pain but the fact he crashed right into a wall. Even Greg was snickering at this mishap.

"Looks like someone needs more practice with controlling Dust-infused powers. Don't worry, Alex. I'm sure you'll have a better time controlling that than compared to Aura. In fact, I still seem to have the glowing issue still." Greg comments when he realized that his Aura was casting a glow all over his body. This redirected some of the laughter from Alex to him. Greg simply ignored it and within a few moments, the glowing stopped. Team's GRVL and JNPR walk over to one of the stations and choose a joint-team set of missions in the southwest of Vale.

Raiden chuckled as he walked over to Alex. He helped his brother up and dusted him off on the shoulders. "You'll get the hang of it soon. Think of it as a Dust infused clothing, but a little more harder. Just stay relaxed and things should be fine."

Alex nodded as he dusted the rest off the dirt off his legs and held his face in pain. "Yeah, I got it..."

Raiden then looked at the holo screens for the types of missions. It's been awhile since they've been in the field. He then saw that RWBY was already registered for a mission in the southeast. "I don't suppose a joint mission with them will hurt."

Meanwhile outside...

The reactions of RWBY and Miguel were mainly ones of shock, surprise, dismay, and frustration when the hunter that would supervise them turned out to be none other than Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, the History Teacher. The man wore a pith helmet, long green pants, a khaki shirt with a yellow tie, a brown greatcoat and a backpack on his back. Miguel's eye twitched at the sight of Oobleck in dismay when suddenly he received a message from Greg. He looks down and reads it, turning slightly pale after reading.

"You know what. Oobleck isn't that bad, senoritas. Now lets get going okay. Vamos." Miguel told Team RWBY who looked at him strangely until he showed them Greg's message. This made them change their tune and they agreed with the gunslinger's idea. However the five pitied Team GRVL and Team JNPR's horrible situation but they didn't want to join them. After all, hopefully Monty Oum or Greg's God will help those unfortunate eight who were being supervised by Professor Port.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- The Ambush

Southwest ruins of Vale...

The ruins were deathly silent. Buildings were abandoned and either were falling apart or covered in dust. In fact, there were a couple of tumbleweeds rolling down the lonely streets. The drone of a Bullhead suddenly started to get louder and louder until the craft hovered over the street. Nine figures jumped down from the aircraft and set up various positions all across the street.

Greg, armed with the XM8 Assault Rifle, was on his knee aiming down the street while leaning out of a corner. Leland was prone, aiming Leadstorm down the street as well. Randi and Velvet aimed their weapons up at the rooftops, Jaune and Pyrrha stood back to back with their respective weapons drawn while Nora and Ren did the same. The only person not taking up a stance was Professor Port who had his Blunder Axe resting on his shoulder, casually walking up to Greg.

"Young man, I understand that these actions are part of your military training and experience, but we are hunting Grimm, not fighting enemy soldiers. In fact, this area is quite free of any souls here." Port started off until Greg raised a fist in the air. He made a motion using his left hand to tell Batista to move forward. The explosives expert did so cautiously, Leadstorm aiming over everything as he moved.

Batista reached the end of the street and looked around the corners. When he confirmed it was clear, the pyromaniac gave a thumbs up and Greg made the all clear motion. The eight students got back up and started to move forward again.

"Look, Mr. Pineda. I understand the tactical use of urban fighting but I could hardly expect that we would encounter any hostile for-" A sniper round striking the pavement cut off Port as the students scrambled into cover. The nine came under fire from the rooftops and the buildings at the end of the street.

Southeast ruins...

A bullhead was flying over head outside the outskirts of Vale. Team RWBY and RADR were standing in the aircraft as they flew towards their destination; the southeast ruins of Vale.

Yang sighed as she was still in her girly dressing but managed to get the makeup off her face for this mission. "I doubted that you would be able to fight yourself, Dr. Oobleck," she commented.

"I did fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles," Oobleck replied for Yang's question.

"You mean mushrooms?" Alex inquired with his sniper rifle in hand.

Raiden leaned over to him. "That's truffles, bro."

Ruby was also confused as well. "Like the sprout?"

Yang leaned over to her sister. "Those are Brussels."

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck proclaimed.

"What does history have to do with this?" Rick asked in boredom. The Korean wasn't much of a history nut.

Oobleck turned around to look at him sharply. "My, what a preposterous question, from a soldier. Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"And that means..?" Weiss asked.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck pointed out.

"Mountain Glen," Ruby answered.

Derrick nodded. "I read about that. It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city to today."

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder."

"And a likely place for a hideout," Blake said.

"Precisely!"

The bullhead made way into the ruins of the southeast quadrant of a fallen part of Vale. They past by a tall tower which came to mind in Alex's mind. "I can keep overwatch here and keep tabs on our surroundings," the sniper suggested to their professor.

"Very good idea, Mr. Williams! I'll allow you to do so!" Oobleck answered back.

They hovered by the tower and Alex held onto his rifle and got ready to jump. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Raiden looking at him. "Stay safe."

Alex just grinned at him. "When am I not?" He then jumped off the bullhead and landed on the rooftop. "See you in a bit!"

The bullhead flew down above the streets and that's when nine figures jumped out. The girls fell on the street with ease while RADR dappled down to the street weapons ready. Raiden had his rifle up and pointed it forward. "Area clear!"

Miguel stepped down from the craft and looked around the area. A frown was across his face as he looked at the watch on his wrist. Weiss notices this and turns to the gunslinger.

"Whats the problem? Why aren't you readying yourself for combat, you dunce?"

"They should have been here by now. Dammit." Miguel curses to himself before hearing something from the west. It sounded like gunfire but very distant from here. Miguel, however, recognized these sounds and facepalms, groaning. "Why did they get the location wrong again."

"I dunno man... And I see a Beowolf," Alex said in radio making everyone look down the street to see a lone Beowolf on the streets. "Permission to take out?" He asked looking through his scope.

"Don't," Oobleck ordered.

"Aw, how come?" Rick asked with his hands ready for a fight.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"Hey, guys. I just received word from the group that was suppose to meet us here had to reroute due to an ambush set up by Claudia's forces on Team's GRVL and JNPR. So I ordered them to rescue them from Claudia's ambush before they assist us." Miguel announced pulling out Quickdraw and levered a round into the chamber.

"Um, guys, there's a whole pack of ten down there now if you're wondering," Alex added in the radio. Everyone looked down the street to see a large pack of Beowolves entering the desolate streets. "Oh, and now they've spotted you guys."

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"And now they've spotted us!" Oobleck shouted.

One of the Beowolves charged for one of them an lunged. Rick was about to punch at it until a loud crack went off. A bullet pierced through it's head through one of it's eyes and it fell down dead. "You're welcome!" Alex shouted from the tower as he started to lay down suppressive fire.

"To arms!" Raiden shouted and unslung his M4A1 rifle. Derrick took out his shotgun while Ruck merely brought up his fists.

RWBY did the same thing as well and prepared their weapons. "Show me what you got!" Oobleck shouted.

Back with JNPR and GRVL…

"Batista! Lay down suppressive fire on the second floor of the building at eleven o'clock! Jaune! Pyrrha! Use your shields to create cover in the road to allow the others to get across the street to our cover! Nora! I want grenades on the building down the street, two o'clock on the third floor! Make sure that fire stops else we can't have the others get across the street! Port!...Just stay there..." Greg trailed off when he realized that he had no idea what the professor's skills were other than using a Blunder-Axe. LeadStorm rained fire on its targets while Jaune and Pyrrha rolled into the street. They slammed their shields into the ground before Pyrrha used Milo to start firing at the hostiles down the street. Meanwhile Jaune unslings his new rifle which was designed after the Springfield Rifle, courtesy of Logan Somers, and started to lay down fire as well. Nora lobbed grenades from her grenade launcher and the attackers sheltering in that building fled before it could collapse on top of them.

The firefight raged on with high intensity as the others managed to regroup inside the abandon store on the ground floor. An explosion rocked the building and pieces of the ceiling rained down on the nine below. Fortunately they weren't huge chunks so no one was hurt.

"What are we going to do now, Greg? We're surrounded first of all and now they brought in rocket launchers! This isn't the best of days, man!" Batista voiced out his opinions, leaning out of the window and releasing a burst of fire from LeadStorm. Before Greg could tell the pyromaniac to be quiet, the sounds of loud steps, engines revving, and new rifle fire filled the air along with battle cries and shouts.

"Lopez! Hostiles en los tejados de enfrente! Segundo piso!" (Spanish to English Translation: Lopez! Hostiles on the opposite rooftops! Second Floor!)

"Sí! Los veo, Carlos!" (Yeah! I see them, Carlos!)

"Conduzca de nuevo, chicos!" (Lets drive them back, guys!)

The nine pop their heads out to see a new group of arrivals fighting their attackers. Some of the fighters were wearing jeans and white collar short sleeved shirts with a black armband while others were dressed in the style of old Texan soldiers. They were mounted on either horses or trucks with MGs on the back, firing weapons that were either Old Western weapons like Miguel's or modern day firearms. One of the newcomers spotted Greg and waved to him.

"Greg Pineda! No te preocupes! Estamos aliados con Miguel! Hemos venido a rescatarte de las fuerzas de Claudia!" (Greg Pineda! Don't worry! We're allied with Miguel! We came to rescue you from Claudia's forces!)

"¿Se puede hablar Inglés por favor? Nadie más en nuestro grupo sabe español, pero me. (Can you speak English please? No one else in our group knows Spanish but me.)" Greg asked which the newcomer on his horse nodded.

"Of course, senor! We know both English and Spanish! Anyway, we came to rescue you guys from the Los Tejanos Claudia controls! Exit through the back door of the building and grab a mount or a dirt bike! As for the fat one, he can sit in the bed of the Little Mule!" The newcomer pointed at the truck with the MG in the back, causing Professor Port to mutter something that no one could hear except Greg and Velvet.

"Jaune! You and Pyrrha take one of the horses! And take this with you!" Greg orders, tossing his M1911 to Jaune. The blonde knight looked at it before looking back to Greg. "Thanks, Greg!" He turned and climbed onto one of the horses with Pyrrha holding onto his back.

"Thank me later and don't lose it! Nora! Ren! On the dirt bike! Leland! Randi! Take the other bike! Velvet. You're with me on the horse." Greg replied helping her up before climbing on behind her and grabbing the reins. Professor Port was thrown into the back of the Technical by the newcomers before the group moved out of the area. Port had the unfortunate experience of having hot brass rain down on him by the Machine Gunner, who fired his weapon to keep the attacker's heads down.

"Plomo comer, bastardos! (Eat lead, bastards!)" The Machine gunner cursed as he fired along the buildings to the left of the group. The rescue group charged down the street when suddenly a bunch of drones appeared, firing bullets at them. The drones were a flying platform with four rotors and a small gun on the under belly.

"Tenemos compañía, chicos! Drones subiendo en nuestro flanco trasero! (We have company, guys! Drones coming up on our rear flank!)" Shouted one of the rescuers on horseback, pulling out a lever action rifle from his saddle holster and turned around in his saddle. He started to fire at the drones, taking two down before turning forward to look where he was going.

The radio on the Technical was blasting Mexican Polka music (AN: The one that the reds play on their Warthog in RvsB.) while the Machine Gunner turned around and fired at the drones chasing them. Greg handed the reins to Velvet momentarily and pulled out his .357 Revolver. Taking aim, he fired a couple of rounds into some other drones, destroying a few of the drones himself. One of the rescuers on horseback turned to another pair who were on an ATV.

"Pablo! Tenemos que destruir el edificio más adelante para bloquear la ruta de acceso para los robots! (Pablo! We need to destroy the building up ahead to block the path for those robots!)"

"Entendido! (Understood!)" The guy on the back of the ATV shouldered an RPG and aimed at the building's support beams. As soon as they were clear, he fired, his aim striking his true target. The building toppled into the street, destroying most of the drones and allowing the group to escape.

Back with RWBY, RADR, and Miguel…

Raiden and Derrick started shooting at the charging Beowolves, unloading their shots into each of them. Derrick slid towards one of them and placed his shotgun below it's mouth. "Goodnight!" He pulled the trigger and the head was shot off the body, chunks of it flying in every direction. He saw one coming up behind him and slammed his foot on the ground. A wall of stone jutted up from the ground and stopped it in it's tracks. He then crushed his hand together making the wall fall on top of it crushing it to death as he added pressure.

Rick kicked one in the face before placing his hands on it's face. He then started shouting as he started burning it's head as flames flickered from his hands.

Raiden ran up to one and loaded a round into it's face. It fell on him and he pushed it off and kept on running. He then brought his hand up and punched it forward. A gust of wind came out and penetrated it's way through a group of them, making them fly to the sides.

After the Ghosts have dispatched their attackers on them, they looked up to see the RWBY killing the last Beowolf. Ruby giggled as she looked at Oobleck. "Easy."

"Don't be so hasty. There are many more bouts up ahead."

Later...

Derrick was reloading his shotgun after unloading the last shell into the gut of a Beowolf. He then kicked it in the face down into the ground and stomped his foot down. A piece of the road broke off and floated above the injured Beowolf before being squashed from it. "Mr. Haven! Why are you attending Beacon to become a Hunter?" Oobleck suddenly said along with appearing out of nowhere.

Derrick turned around and looked at him. Loading the last shell in, he slung it to his back and crossed his arms. "Ever since Jamie took me in, he taught me that I should help people. After the Federation hit, I wanted to keep his memory alive by fighting in the war. I wanted to keep people safe. Then coming here, seeing nothing to do for a fellow soldier, I took Ozpin's offer along with my squad mates who are like brothers to me."

Miguel was firing his pistols Quick and Draw at the horde of Beowolves that charged at him when Oobleck came to his side.

"Mr. Pineda. Why are you attending Beacon to become a Hunter?"

Miguel finished off his last Beowolf before turning to Oobleck. "Because its the right thing to do and my only choice. My aunt, Claudia, has ruined the Los Tejanos' name due to her corruption so I aim to fix it. That and also because I heard that there was a guy named Greg that looked exactly like me." Miguel replied, raising his arm over his head and fired a round into the Beowolf behind him without looking. The Grimm toppled backwards dead as Miguel reloaded his pistols.

Rick created a fireball in his hands and threw it at one of the large groups of Beowolves heading towards them. It made contact with one of them and it engulfed them in a huge area of flames bursting outwards. "Mr. Grimes, why do you want to be a Hunter?" Oobleck sped up to him.

"Well... There is always evil in the world and it can never be truly eradicated. And that evil makes suffering. I think that me and the guys back on earth were fighting for a cause much bigger than our own. Freedom for people, from suffering."

Alex was unloading round after round into any Beowolf that was in his sights. Transitioning magazines, he pulled back the bolt and looked back in the scope. For his surprise, he yelped loudly as he fell backwards on his back. Oobleck was on the rooftop of the building he was on. "Geez, what are you-?!"

"The youngest of team RADR, a bit of a hothead, and stubborn, why did you join up in Beacon?" Oobleck asked him.

'What kinda question is that? Oh well, might as well answer it.' Getting back up to his feet, he dusted his pants off and looked at his instructor. "I guess... I guess I need a purpose in life to fight for. Innocent people for everyday, and we could've done something to save them. But we need to try our best to save as many as we can while fighting off the enemy."

"Quite interesting."

Later...

Raiden had his M4A1 slung on his back as he sat on the edge of a fallen building as he looked beyond the nearby cliff. Everything felt cold. There was no life among them. It was gloomy rather than the usual sunshine they see all the time back in Beacon. An unlight ciggarette was in his mouth with a lighter in hand. He kept on trying to light the lighter but it wouldn't flare open. Soon after awhile, a small flame formed and he lead his hand to his smoke.

"A bit to young smoking, is it?" Oobleck commented from behind.

Raiden quickly spun around to look at him. The flame died out with the smoke still in his mouth. "Can't blame me." He sighed as he took out the ciggarette and flicked it away even though it hasn't been lit yet. "I know what you're doing to my friends, and you want to know why I want to be a Hunter, right?"

"Indeed."

Raiden was quiet for a moment. It has been awhile since someone has asked him about the reasons why he fought. They always changed from time to time. But he was stuck now. "I... I really don't know..."

"You must have a reason why..."

"I... I just want to make a change, sir. Not just in fighting on the battlefield, but also in daily life. I've been here long enough to see that Remnant is a wonderful place. But while there's something outside lurking in the shadows, people are always throwing dirt onto the Faunus. I want to help change the hearts and minds of people, I want to have them see that we are weak when we are divided. For we are strong when we are standing united. For unity brings strength. I found out that brotherhood is very powerful, that it binds men together both on and off the battlefield."

With the convoy…

"That was awesome!" Leland shouted, him and Randi zooming past Velvet and Greg on their dirt bike. The convoy stopped once they were in a small park that was in the center of the abandon town. The newcomer on horseback dismounted from his steed and ran over to Greg's horse. Now that they were no longer under fire, Greg was able to get a good look at the group's rescuers.

The horse rider that greeted Greg walked over to the two teams to meet them without having to worry about any fighting. The newcomer was actually young, maybe thirteen or fourteen years old, with tan skin and brown eyes. He had a slight high pitch voice and looked sort of feminine to Team GRVL. It wasn't until the newcomer took off his cowboy hat when they realized why.

"Carlita Pena at your service, Greg." She greeted, her long black hair flowing with the breeze.

"Wait! You're a girl!?" Jaune exclaimed in disbelief, earning a glare from everyone else who was a student. However Carlita giggled at the blonde knight's reaction while some of the other Rebel Tejanos were roaring with laughter.

"Yeah. I get that reaction all the time. I still think its funny how people tend to think I'm a feminine boy at first. Never gets old." Carlita replied while one of the older teenaged Tejanos walked up behind her. He had the same hair and eye color as her but was masculine and definitely a male Tejano.

"Well, Carlita seems to like you guys and I do to. I'm Juan Pena, one of the co-leaders of Miguel's group and brother of Carlita." Juan introduced himself, shaking hands with Greg.

While the Greg was talking to his new Tejano friends, Port took the opportunity to speak with the students about their reasons of becoming Hunters and Huntresses. Port walked up to Leland who was thinking about adding an under-barrel grenade launcher to LeadStorm and decided to ask him a question.

"So, Mr. Batista. Why did you decide to become a hunter?" This causes the pyromaniac to pause and think about it.

"Truthfully I figured if I wanted to do something right with my life it was this choice. Back home, before the academies, I was a punk with a serious pyromania issue. I was always disobeying my parents, disrespecting the elders and teachers, and, of course, blowing things up that shouldn't have been blown up. Finally one day, my self-realization that I should change my life occurred. However the cost was the life of one of my friend's life and my dad's use of his own legs. The other guy swore it was an accident but it still changed me. I started to be more polite, respectful and wanted to become a hunter like every other good kid in the village. So that's why I joined Beacon."

Port thought about the story Leland had told him. At first, he would have thought that the pyromaniac had gone to the academies to blow things up. Now he knew that there was more to it than having fun. The Grimm Studies professor turned to Randi Jackson who was looking at Batista with hearts in her eyes.

"Miss Jackson, can you explain to me why you wanted to become a huntress?" This caused her break focus and furrow her brow in thought.

"Mainly to be alongside my friend, Leland. He was guilty for being a complete jackass to his family and felt like it was his fault that his dad will never walk on his legs again. I came along to help him realize that it isn't his fault and that he should stop blaming himself for it. That and the fact it seemed like a good idea to become a Huntress." Port just nodded at this before turning to Velvet, who was petting the horse with Greg.

"Miss Scarletina, what made you decide to become a Huntress?" This made Velvet frown while thinking about her answer.

"I want to make a difference in the world by being a Huntress. Most Faunus are discriminated and I figure the best way to stop it is to become one of Humanities protectors." This answer was satisfactory to Port who turned to the only person who hadn't been asked the question.

"So, Mr. Pineda. What made you become a Hunter? I know that you were trained as a soldier, but why pursue this path instead of your old one?" This caused Greg to sigh, shaking his head slightly as he turned to face the professor.

"First of all, I'm not a soldier. I'm a Marine. There's a difference there. Second is that the reason I chose this path over my past path was because of my experience. Port, you may be a veteran Hunter, but you have never experienced anything like war between your fellow man. In war, you have to take away lives of men and women who are just like you. They have family to care for, a place to defend, and pride in the beliefs they follow. However what makes war horrible is its effects. Places are turned into ruins, families are either killed or caught in the crossfire, people abused because they are the enemy. Some seriously messed up stuff. I did some things which to this day, I regret and have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life. I was tired of being the sniper, the life taker, the eye of God. I want to protect people against evil creatures and other humans without killing them. The humans. The Grimm can all go die or fall by my hands. Anyway so that is why I chose to become a Hunter."

Unknown to the group down in the clearing, a familiar enemy watched them, aligning their cross hairs on one of the elderly Rebel Tejanos. The figure slowly pulled the trigger when it caught a glimpse of something. The Apache eye's widen as she saw Greg holding up the middle finger with his left hand while firing the Barrett .50 Caliber Anti-Materiel Rifle at her. The same one she had lost to him along with her eye and soul since she made a deal with the Terror Swarm. The round punched through her scope and her head exploded. The Rebels and Teams GRVL and JNPR back away as the headless corpse and its weapon slide out of the fifth story window and fell down to the street below. Greg, feeling satisfied about this accomplishment, walked up to the body and dropped the Barrett on it.

"Looks like we finally screwed up, Miss Apache. That was for my dad and mom, you sick human being." This last statement caused Juan to shake his head.

"She is a Terror, Greg. Terrors, even hybrid's, have no soul. They are pretty much Grimm anyway."

With the other teams…

Alex was standing on the edge of the building he set up a long time ago. The building was right across the building his fellow teammates and Team RWBY were held up in. His sniper was strip apart into pieces with only the scope in hand. He was currently on his own watch as he scanned around for any strange activity.

He let out a long yawn as he rubbed his eyes from being slightly sleep deprived from his recent nights of barely sleeping. "Man, did I end up becoming an insomniac awhile ago? I better get a couple pills then."

A small static went off in Alex's ear. He grumbled slightly as he tapped his right ear on his earpiece. "Yeah?" He answered tiredly while yawning.

"You on watch?" Raiden asked him with a yawn of his own.

"Yep. This place gives me the creeps." He looked across the the street with his scope and looked at the hidden fire that lit up the small desolate room they were in. He grinned slightly when he saw Yang asleep with Raiden sitting beside her. His M9 Beretta pistol was in his reach if anything happened.

"I know bro. We should just be here at least a few more days. Not that bad considering the time we spend in No-Mans Land, huh?" Raiden brought up. This made the two brothers laugh softly not wanting to attract attention to themselves.

"We almost got killed by that sniper lady that keeps going after Greg. I wonder why they keep going at it?"

"Well, it's kinda long story. And a not very pretty story to bring up," Raiden replied back.

"Whatever, man. Look, you should get some sleep. I'll keep watch and let you guys know if anything is up." The older just grunted in agreement before closing the communications. Alex sighed as he went backwards and laid himself on the roof. "I can't get the feeling we aren't alone."

A loud boom of a rifle was heard off in the distance, startling everyone outside and inside.

"Got scared there, amigo?"

Alex quickly turned around and saw Miguel standing there in the shadows. "Just a little bit. That was a sniper shot. I know that thoom anywhere. I hear them all the time while fighting the Federation."

"The girls are uneasy. Oobleck asked them to why they want to be Huntresses. The only one who didn't answer was señorita Rose."

Alex chuckled at him. "I see you have a thing for her, no, mi amigo?" Alex joked around with the Gunslinger.

"Si. I hope that she likes me back. I mean shes pretty and quirky like Jaune's girlfriend, Pyrrha." Miguel points out just as another thoom echoed throughout Mount Glenn. This was followed by the ringing of Miguel's scroll ringing. The gunslinger answered it before turning to Alex.

"Greg called, saying he finally got some Apache. Those two shots were his."

Alex quirked an eyebrow at him when he heard that. "The Apache?" He then blew out a relived sigh and stretched his arms out. "Finally, that damn bítch is dead. She and Greg always had this rival thing. I don't really remember why. She's also a sniper. But I guess that fight is over now."

Miguel was confused at what the Airborne Sniper said, but soon widened his eyes when he saw Alex's left arm on fire. "Um, mi amigo, your arm."

Alex titled his head at him before he smelled smoke. He looked at his left arm and shouted in horror at the flaming arm. "Get it off me!"

Alex was running around flailing his arm around trying to snuff out the fire. He soon dropped on the ground and started rolling around on the ground in desperation. "Get it off me!"

"Alex! Stop! I think it's the Dust in your blood that's making it go on fire!" Miguel shouted at him.

"So how am I supposed to take it off?!" Alex shouted. Surprisingly enough, the flames weren't hurting him.

"Calm down! Just calm down!" Miguel told him, trying to ease him.

"How am I supposed to calm down if I'm on fuckjng fire?!" Alex screamed at him.

Miguel grabbed Alex by his other arm and stared straight into his eyes. "You're a sniper. You remain calm whenever you're behind the scope. You can remain calm even in the heat of battle. Now, calm yourself down. It should go away."

Alex looked at Miguel and slowly nodded. Adjusting his breathing, he hesitantly began to slow it down at first and started to breath in deeply. He closed his eyes as he breathed in more calm and slowly. Miguel saw that the fire was soon dying out right in front of his eyes. Soon, it was snuffed out and a white smoke was rising up from his arm. His clothing was burnt away, but the flesh was still clean looking, not a single hair singed.

Alex slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his arm. "It's gone," he muttered. He raised his left arm up to his face and looked at it. "I'm surprised it didn't hurt."

"Well, some say that when you infuse red Dust into you, you sort of take on the traits of a dragon. Iron scales to deflect fire. Iron lungs to breath fire. You maybe a dragon right now," Miguel told him.

"So what, I'm some sort of dragon now?" Alex asked the Gunslinger.

"Well, sort of. Not like what señorita Aria is. She can be a bit of a pain, but she's actually really nice when you get to know her," Miguel replied.

"I don't know why she's being so bitter to me. Did I do something?"

"Uh...Not exactly. Lets just say that she dislikes young hotheaded humans for a personal reason." Miguel explained before a loud explosion went off from the other side of the abandon city.

Alex looked in the direction the explosion came from. He instinctively reached for his pistol but Miguel shook his hand at him. "It's probably Greg's teammate blowing up a city block. I think it's nothing."

"Nothing you say?" Alex chuckled. "You should know that Leland is a very crazy guy. He strapped a paint bomb on Derrick once when the guy was walking towards his locker. The locker is still covered in that bright blue paint. It hurts the eyes sometimes."

"Alex? What was that explosion?" Raiden asked in the earpiece.

"Nothing, bro. Just Leland blowing something up. Nothing to worry about," Alex replied calmly.

"Well, we're on a mission looking for a hideout. That could alert them. Stay on you toes, alright?"

"I hear ya. Out."

Moments before explosion…

"Who's laughing now, bitch? Who's laughing now!" Greg shouted as he began to shot up the remains of the Apache with his XM8. He did this for a while until Leland walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"You can stop now, Greg. She's dead. Besides her body is disappearing like the Grimm do." Leland pointed out, true to his word. The Apache's body evaporated into thin air, leaving her two weapons behind.

Just then the group heard a door creak, causing everyone to aim their weapons at the source. Standing in an open doorway was a small girl holding a teddy bear.

"Stand down, guys! It's only a little girl!" Carlita shouted as the Rebels and Team's GRVL and JNPR lowered their weapons slightly.

"Why is a chica doing here in Mount Glenn? No way can she be a survivor from the city!" One of the younger Rebels exclaimed, causing some of the others to agree. Greg frowned as he approached the girl with his XM8 slung on his backpack. The girl was small, about 4 ft 5, with doll like features. She had emerald eyes and silver hair that went down to her neck. Greg crouched down in front of her, holding out his hand.

"A little bit lost are we?" Greg asked softly, the little girl nodding in fear. Greg notices how scared she was and continued to talk to her. "I'm sorry about the loud noises. We had to remove some Grimm from the area. Don't be scared. No one is going to hurt you."

The girl reluctantly accepted Greg's hand and the young Marine lifted her onto his shoulder. Greg walked over to the others and handed the girl to Randi.

"See that she is okay and unharmed. I don't want to travel if we have her suffering from internal injuries. Batista, level this building to the ground. Lets leave a warning for the rest of the Terrors who coming looking for the Apache." Batista grins crazily as he pulls out a bunch of C-4 from his vest. The pyromaniac rushed inside and began placing C4 all over the place. On the fifth floor, he just finished placing the last C4 charge when he spotted something on the floor near the sniper's nest. He picked it up and looked at it before his eyes widened in fear. He rushed out of the building towards Greg who was about to pick up the girl again.

"Greg! Drop the girl! She's the Apache's partner!" Leland shouted before the building erupted into a ball of fire that could be seen for miles. Greg turned to Batista to retort when the girl jumped out of his arms and pulled out a pistol and a katana. The girl held her sword in front of her while aiming an MP-443 Grach at Greg.

"Alice will eliminate all Ghosts here in Remnant as well as Lance Corporal Gregory Anderson." The girl states robotically causing everyone to look at each other before looking back at Alice. Then everyone aimed their weapons at the girl, not taking kindly to the threat.

"Alice huh? Maybe we can talk this out instead of fighting?" Greg asked, to which the sound of the Grach's hammer being pulled back answered. Velvet, being recently distracted elsewhere, turned to the others and spotted Alice for the first time. There was a delayed action before Alice found herself disarmed and being held in a tight hug by the brunette rabbit Faunus.

"Oh my Monty! She's so tiny and adorable! Look at her, Greg! Isn't she so cute?" Velvet practically squealed, causing everyone's jaws to drop along with their weapons being lowered. Alice tried to squirm from Velvet's embrace, but to no anvil.

"Alice orders you to release her at once! She must eliminate Greg and the Ghosts for Rorke-sama! She cannot be hugged into submission!" Alice tried to state out loud but was confused by Velvet's affection and was blushing.

"Rorke isn't here, sweetie! You don't have to listen to that mean man anymore! In fact, you could become friends with Greg and I!" This caused Greg to look at Velvet in shock.

"Oh no! No no no no no! We are not taking her with us..." Greg started off, relieving Alice and making Velvet frown. However his face changed into a grin as he continued. "Not until we get her some new clothes and lock up the weapons she has."

"No! Alice doesn't want to be here! Alice wants to go back to Rorke-sama! Release Alice at once!" Alice began a temper tantrum as Velvet happily walked over to Randi and Carlita to discuss her new clothes. Gre smiled at the sight, picking up the weapons laying on the ground. Leland began to snicker as he talked to his team leader.

"Looks like another addition to our misfit family, eh?"

"Pretty much, Batista. Pretty much."

"So, Greg. Shouldn't we move since the explosion would clearly attract negative attention?" Batista asked as the two dumped the weapons into the truck bed. The Marine nodded before turning to the rest of the group.

"Alright. Since the explosion was very loud and not very discreet, we have to regroup with Teams RWBY and RADR soon. We can't allow the White Fang or Los Tejanos to find us. We leave in five. Get ready for it." Greg announced causing the people to scramble around, packing up their things and loading up vehicles and horses.

Moments later, the group moved out with Port thrown into the truck bed again along with Alice, who was tied up for safety reasons. Greg and Velvet took lead as the convoy moved towards the other's location. Unknown to the group, dark figures trailed them everywhere, watching them with their red glowing eyes.

Back with RADR and RWBY…

Raiden was trying to get some sleep as his back was against a wall. His Ghost mask was over his eyes covering them. But he couldn't bring himself to slumber. He then felt something moving beside him. He lifted his mask up and saw it was Yang leaning on him. "You can't sleep?" Yang asked him.

"Sorta. Just can't find a comfortable position," Raiden replied as he straightened himself out.

"Perhaps I can assist in that," Yang told him.

"Perhaps you can," Raiden said along with a chuckle.

Miguel climbs back down to the others and sits near the fire while the girls were resting. He turns to Raiden and Yang, holding out his scroll to the Ghost leader.

"Greg sent me this awhile ago. Figure you should know about this."Miguel stated, showing Raiden a picture of Greg kneeling next to the Apache's headless body. There was a caption below the photo that said, "The Apache is confirmed KIAed. Beat that $1,000,000 High Valued Individual kill, Ghosts! -Lance Corporal Greg Pineda, USMC Force Recon, 1st Marine Division". "Seriously though. Who is the Apache and why did she have a million dollar bounty on her head? Also what was the rivalry between her and my twin?"

"I don't think this is a place to discuss such things. It'll bring up too many memories... Painful ones. And that'll draw more Grimm into the area. You don't mind if we tell you another day?" Raiden replied to Miguel.

"Yes, I don't wanna hear the time she almost killed Alex when a round went through his stomach." Rick got up from his spot and looked at the Gunslinger. "Whoever is in the way of her target, she'll kill. Alex is lucky he's still alive."

"Painful memories? I'm surprised you aren't celebrating Greg's kill though. After all, we did spend most of our field trip in Forever Falls trying to corner her and she still got away." Blake points out, waking up from her sleep.

Rick nodded at his girlfriend as he held hands with her. "I know we should be. But this was back on Earth. She killed countless officers of our military. Many of those officers were our friends. And what I just said earlier, Alex was almost a mark of hers. But Blake is right, we should be happy her run is over. Now we can relax without her on our asses."

"Though I wonder how she screwed up to allow herself to give away her position. I mean why did she show up now when she could have stayed hidden like she always does?" Yang points out causing the three Ghosts to think deeply about this thought.

Moments later...

Alex was still up as he was sitting on the edge of the building. His hand was outstretched in front of his face. He was concentrating hard. He wanted to try to control this, "powers" of his, by making a small fire in his hand. "C'mon. C'mon," he grunted as he started to sweat from it.

It was pain for him.

Raiden was now up with his M4A1 in hand. He was giving orders to his teammates as the girls were still asleep a bit while Ruby was on watch. "Alright, heads up! Team GRVL and JNPR is coming here! They're rendezvousing with us! Make sure the perimeter is secure prior to arrival!"

"On it!" Rick and Derrick replied back together as they grabbed their gear and got to the edge of the opening of the room they were in and attached cables to the sides. They made sure they were secure and started to rappel on down to the street.

Alex heard the news without needing to be contacted by Raiden. He quickly got up and ran over to his striped down sniper and began to piece it back together quickly yet caringly. He fumbled to himself as he was attaching the barrel with the component of the body. "This is good timing."

The Convoy nearing RADR and RWBY's position…

One of the Elder Rebels notices the convoy's hidden followers and whispers to a younger Rebel who was also on horseback.

"We have company. Could be Terrors." The younger Rebel nodded and passed this to the others quietly. They didn't want to alert their stalkers so they kept their talking to near silence as they traveled. The plan was to wait until they were halfway to the other Hunter group before Carlos on the .50 Cal would open fire on their stalkers.

However before they could reach the halfway point, disaster stuck. Lopez was tackled off his horse and disembowelled by a Terror Wolf, the elder leader screaming in pain and horror. Another elder was taken down when a third had his head squashed between two clawed hands. The younger Rebels panicked and began to steer the convoy out of danger. Teams GRVL and JNPR lead the way, desperate to reach safety for the other's sake. Terror Wolves chased after them, purposely killing off the elders along the way. Carlos, the Machine Gunner, let open with the Fifty Cal, starting to tear their chasers apart.

The four heard screaming and quickly went into position. "Looks like they made contact! Let's welcome the invited in!" Raiden shouted as he got his assault rifle ready.

Alex slid over to the edge of the building and laid down on his stomach as he took aim in the direction of the havoc that was happening. "I got them in my sights!"

Alex was starting to breathe more slowly as he observed the situation that's going on. He gritted his teeth when he saw the Terror Swarm. "We got company! Let's make a welcoming invitation for them!" Alex shouted before he squeezed on his trigger, letting a round fly out.

Due to the horses being scared senseless, many of the remaining horse riders were thrown off as the animals fled the area. The motorcyclists made it to the defensive area while the horseless riders began to run. Many of the remaining elders were drastically decreased as more and more Terror Wolves ripped them to sheds. Suddenly a Terror Wolf tackled Juan and raised its claws high. A blast of fire from the Dust AK-47 threw the beast backwards, revealing Juan holding the smoking weapon. He got back to his feet and managed to make to safety with the rest of the younger Rebels. Meanwhile Carlos was reloading while Port used his Blunder Axe to defend him and Alice.

Meanwhile, Rick and Derrick were placing charges around critical points of the abandoned city. Derrick got his com link on. "Greg! If you could get them into the center square, we could catch them off guard! Me and Rick set up charges to ambush them!"

Derrick nodded at him while he muttered something into the com link. "Miguel! Go help your brother and friends! They're in big trouble!" Derrick shouted, his voice echoing through the blocks of the city.

"Got it! On my way!" Miguel shouted back and started running towards the chaos.

Raiden sighed as he attached his own cable to the side. "I'm heading down to help out! Make sure no one will break through!"

"Being bait while these guys need us!? I'm busy keeping these monsters off the younger generator of rebels! These things are purposely killing the older rebels! Send Miguel down here now to help out his allies!" Greg shouted, firing at the Terror Wolves. The beasts were down to the last three elders and closed in on them. One of them made it to the wall but suddenly the other two accidently set off an explosive charge. The explosion annihilated the two while sending a shovel straight at the last elder. Its shovel blade pierced through the elder's back and pinned his dead body to the wall. Upon this, the Terror Wolves retreated into the night leaving a massacre of the elder leaders of the Rebels.

Alex slowly pried his eyes away from the scope of his rifle and his face was filled with pure dread and horror. He just watched an entire small group of rebels get slaughtered in a matter of mere moments. And he tried his best to help. But that didn't matter. No matter how many bullets he fired into those monsters, they weren't enough. Something burned inside him. Something was growling within him. And it was forcing it's way to get out. He wanted those vermin to pay. And they'll all burn for their actions.

The Technical arrived into the base and Carlos slumped to the floor of the truck bed exhausted. Most of the rebels were tried and dying for sleep now while others wanted to mourn the fallen elders. A perimeter was set up and watch duty schedules were created. Finally most of the people fell asleep once they laid down in a sleeping bag or a cot. Tomorrow they would see the full extent of the damage the Terror Wolves extracted on them.

The members of RADR didn't know what to say for the fallen Elders of the rebels. The men were young. They needed leadership. And the Elders were the source of that. Now, it seems like they are now wondering around aimlessly.

For respect, the four members of RADR helped those who wanted to mourn the deaths of the Elders by helping them make graves for them.

Rick could to help but vomit when he saw one of the Elders with his insides ripped out an his face clawed apart. The rebels knew why he did so, so they forgave him.

Slowly lowering each of any of the Elders they could retrieve, they buried them alongside each other.

[English translation from Korean]

"Neomu manh-eun jug-eum," [So much death] Rick muttered as he clenched his stomach.

"Ulineun neomu manh-eun, lig-eul suhaeng hal su issseubnida," [We can only do so much, Rick] Raiden answered back to him.

"Geuleona geudeul-eun uliga jeojang han su salm-ieossda!" [But they were lives we could've saved!] Rick shouted back in anger. His fists were clenched as his teeth gritted. "Jigeum-i salamdeul-eun gotong-eulhaeyahabnida. salanghaneun salam-eul ilhgo seulpeo. Chingu ... Gajog..." [Now these people have to suffer. Mourn in losing loved ones. Friends... Family...]

Raiden placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Naneun geudeul-ui gotong-eul algoissda. Uli moduneun anhseubnida. Geuligo geudeul-eun jasin-ui bogsuleulhaeyahabnida. Hajiman jigeum, ulineun geudeul-ii sungan gwageoleul eod-eul doum-idoebnida. Geudeul-eun jigeum pil-yolohaneun modeun jiwon-i pil-yohabnida." [I know their pain. We all do. And they'll have their vengeance. But now, we help them get past this moment. They need all the support they need right now.]

Rick nodded as he tried to calm himself down. He was experiencing similar pain to them. Before joining the Ghosts, he befriended many of the officers in his squad of the 101st Screaming Eagles Airborne division. But he soon lost them in battle. He wanted the rebels to find their peace, even though he could barely contain his right now. "Oleunjjog ... geudeul-i pyeonhi swisibsio. Geudeul-eun yeong-wonhi manh-eun salamdeul-ui saengmyeong-eul byeongyeonghago geudeul-i gyeolko ij-ji anh-eul geos-ilaneun jeom-eul han geos-eul algo." [Right... Let them rest in peace. knowing that they have forever changed the lives of many and that they will never be forgotten.]

"Greg. I hate to disturb you, but there are a couple of Elders that are not among the dead. I fear that the Terror Swarm has them instead." Carlita walked up to the Marine, who threw the shovel down and walked over to the Technical. He picked up his XM8 and grabbed a couple of Batista's Big Boys, much to the protest of the pyromaniac. Greg walked over to the motorcycle and started it up. Velvet rushed over and talked to him.

"Greg, you can't be going out there alone! It's dark and thats how the Terror Wolves picked the Elders off." This caused Greg to sigh before he looked at his girlfriend.

"I can't go after them now, but I sure as heck can become a thorn to their side. I'm going to find their cave and blow it sky high. But not tonight." Greg placed the Big Boys in the bike's saddle bag and drove it to a different area so no one could take it by mistake.

Unknown to Greg, surprisingly, Alex was nearby when he heard Greg talking to Velvet about doing his feat. His orange eyes now flared when they showed rage burning inside him. Even when he had his pale blue eyes, people knew that Alex was angry when they looked into his eyes. Something burned within him. It grew hotter with each passing moment that went on. He wanted to help. And he'll do so by joining him.

Taking in a deep breath, the Airborne Sniper walked up to Greg and nudged him softly to get his attention. He knew that he was under a lot of pressure and stress, so he wanted to ease in. "Greg, can I have a word with you in private? Sniper to sniper?"

Greg looked around before turning to the Airborne Sniper.

"We can talk later. Right now, we all need some rest and besides, we have other matters to deal with." Greg replied, walking back to his team mates and the tied up Alice, leaving Alex alone.

Alex sighed to himself as he turned around to walk back to his team. 'I want to help. The Terrors will regret what they have done. They made them watch their Elders die... I'm gonna have them watch each other burn to hell.'

The next morning...

One of the Rebels woke up from his sleep and got off his cot. He had the need to go so he made sure to inform the watch before stepping outside and into the street. He leaned his weapon against the wall and then unzipped his fly. The Rebel relieved himself, a streaming arch of urine striking the wall. Once he zipped up his fly and grabbed his weapon, he was almost home free when he spotted something. Down the street were two White Fang soldiers talking about the commotion last night. Interested by this, the Tejano Rebel crouched behind some nearby rubble and listened to their conversation.

"So what was with all that fighting last night? I couldn't get much sleep with the explosions and gunfire as well as the screams of pain."

"Terrors attacking a Tejano Rebel group last night. Killed off their elders with no difficulty really. However they have been a nuisance to both our sides and the enemy. I wish we could get rid of them instead of letting them attack our patrols."

"Well ever since the Rebels moved into the area, the Terrors have been attacking them instead. We should be thankful for that relief."

The Rebel remained silent as they passed by him. He let out a quiet sigh of relief before continuing to follow the two WF soldiers. Suddenly he heard a yap of a Corgi behind him and dove to the ground as the two WF soldiers turned around. They stood there for a moment before they shrugged and continued forward. The Rebel looked over his shoulder and glared at Ruby and Zwei, the girl looking apologetic. The boy motioned the girl to stick close, since he couldn't speak at all.

The two trailed after the WF but suddenly the ground gave away under their feet. The young Rebel let out a yelp as he fell in while Ruby dropped her Crescent Rose and clinged to a piece of rubble. Zwei looked at Ruby as she told him to go get help. He ran off back to the others just as Ruby lost her grip and fell in.

At the same time this had all occurred, Alex had been observing it from his post on the rooftop. When the two teens disappeared from view, he tried to follow them, climbing down the staircase. Alex was already down on street level when he heard something loud. He felt the ground rumble slightly as he set feet down. "Shit, that ain't good."

He then saw Zwei running towards him and started jumping on him whining. "What's wrong, Zwei?" He asked the Corgi.

The Corgi just whined as he started running up the steps of the building. "Hey, come back here!"

One of the Tejano rebels rushed into the room everyone was sleeping in and started to shout.

"Wake up, amigos! Rico and Senorita Rose is missing!" This sudden announcement caused everyone to jump to their feet and storm out of the building with weapons at the ready. Miguel stormed out of his private area with QuickDraw in hand and a look of fury on his face. It was clear that he wasn't too happy about one of his men disappearing along with Ruby.

"Cortez! Set up a recon patrol around the area! Make sure that there aren't any hostiles nearby! Dominguez! Tell me what happened!" Miguel demanded as Cortez grabbed a few Tejano Rebels and moved beyond the wire.

"Hey! Don't leave us out of this!"

Everyone looked to see RADR already locked and loaded with their gear ready. "Ruby's in trouble? Then I guess we're coming in to clean up her mess," Raiden said as he pulled the bolt of his assault rifle.

"Yeah," Derrick said as he pumped his shotgun. "We ain't getting left outta this."

One of the Tejano Rebels points at Derrick and tells his friends something in Spanish, earning a laugh from the Spanish speakers. Greg and Miguel snickered at this, although the later stopped and looked serious again quickly.

Derrick gritted his teeth behind his mouth but Raiden placed a hand on his chest. "Not now... This isn't the time, man."

"Yeah, we got some people to save," Alex told him as he punched his fists together.

"Sorry about that, gringo, but we couldn't help it. Besides it seems like you're compensating for something if you're using a shotgun." The rebel replied earning a couple of snickers from the others. Miguel frown at this and shook his head.

"Look. We have new things to do and I want them done now. Team RWBY and the Ghosts. Look for any evidence of where Rico and Ruby may have ended up. Oobleck will be with you. Team GRVL. Get some answers out of Alice. She may know something we don't. Team JNPR. Go with Pablo's team and scout out a new defensive position we can hold up in. Port. Just stay here and don't do anything stupid." Miguel ordered, setting things into motion. Moments later in the interrogation room, screams of laughter and begging could be heard outside the door. Inside, Alice was tied up around her arms, hands and legs, laughing so hard as Velvet and Randi tickled her feet to extract information.

Rick could sense that Alex was flaring. Even heat was emitting from the Airborne Sniper as his fists were clenched. "Alex, it's gonna be okay. Look, we're gonna find them," Rick told him.

Alex snapped his head towards Rick. His eyes were now burning brightly as he looked at him. "Rick, innocent lives are at risk. We have to get to them. Plus, I want to save Miguel's rose before any of her petals are plucked off. Now shut up and let's get going!"

"Yesh! Okay! Calm down, Natsu!" Rick replied. He remembered watching an anime when he was a kid and saw something that seemed awesome to him. And Alex was acting like the guy with pink hair and reckless grin.

"Alic-Ha ha ha! Alice will never- Ha ha! Submit to your- Ha ha ha! Torture!" Alice shouted between laughs, her face red and hurting from laughing so hard. Velvet was giggling at this while she and Randi used feathers to tickle the girl's tiny feet.

"Oh well then. We won't stop tickling then until you become a good girl and answer our questions." Velvet replied innocently, increasing the rate which she tickled Alice's left foot. Alice, only laughed harder before finally giving in.

"Alright! Stop it please! Alice will confess everything she knows! Please stop this cruel torment!" Velvet and Randi grinned and left the poor ex-Federation assassin's feet alone. Greg stepped into the room with a scroll in hand. On the screen was a video feed which somehow managed to connect between Remnant and Earth. The man on it however was known other than a bloodied and tied up Rorke.

"Guys, turn your scrolls to frequency five. You will not believe what is happening on Earth. I don't even know how this footage is getting through!?" Greg spoke excitedly on his comms while showing Alice the live feed footage of Rorke's execution by USMC Force Recon Team One, Greg's former team before becoming a Ghost.

RADR decided to hold themselves up in a warehouse and made sure the cost was clear before they pulled out their Scrolls. Their eyes widened in almost disbelief as they saw something they never thought they'd see ever in their lives.

"Guys, when we get back, drinks are on me," Raiden said as he looked closely at his screen.

"Today! We cheer! For too long have we been under attack by the Federation! But no longer! No longer! Today, we rejoice! We are taking the fight to them now! On their homeland! Make them know how hard it is! They made our soul be covered in our blood! Now they know what it's like. And today, we have captured someone who has been taken by the Federation! Rorke! Former leader of the Ghosts, turned his back on his suffering country! But no longer!" A familiar figure was speaking. None other than Hesh Walker himself speaking while Rorke was at gunpoint by the Marine team.

Hesh looked into the screen and noticed five different faces of the Ghosts and the Force Recon Marine.

"Well looks like you guys aren't dead after all. Looks like all Ghosts are accounted for except Nate, Charlie, and Logan. Anyway, I got some news for you guys. Greg, the Ghost and USMC Higher Ranks held a conference recently and due to your acts of bravery and courage under fire, saving your platoon members by dragging them to safety at the Battle of Fort San Monica, you were posthumously awarded the rank of Captain in honor of you and your father as well as receiving the Congressional Medal of Honor. Seeing as you're still alive, it will be changed to make it correctly stated that all of you were MIA instead. Raiden, you and your boys are awarded Silver Stars for your risk taking mission behind enemy lines and all been ranked up with Raiden becoming a First Lieutenant and the rest of your men becoming First Sergeants. And by the way, Logan was rescued before Rorke could twist him. Anyway, since you're all gathered around, I'm giving Rorke one last chance to speak to someone named Alice. Apparently he wants to give her some new advice on finding a new home and career."

Raiden almost dropped his Scroll when he heard Hesh say that. Him? A First Lieutenant? And his friends? First Sergeants? Plus, Logan wasn't turned when they found him. The Walker brothers were once again reunited. Raiden just have Hesh a salute in respect for his new rank that he was given. "It's a honor, Hesh. I'll wear and show my rank proud," Raiden said to him.

Hesh nodded with a small smile on his face. "Now, where's this Alice of yours, Rorke?" Hesh demanded to the Ghost Killer.

"Shes right here, Hesh. We just finished getting her to comply to give up some info about her mission. Who knew she was a deadly assassin with a weakness of feathers touching her feet. Oh and by the way, I killed the Apache yesterday so don't worry about that bi- I mean that sniper anymore." Greg added before turning his scroll to Alice. The girl looked at the beaten up Ghost Killer and started to tear up.

"Rorke-sama..."

"Alice, I know you miss me and I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have treated you better than before. Truthfully you were like a daughter to me, always looking up to me, asking me questions about things you weren't quite sure about. I know you will miss that, but you must understand this. You are now a free person. The Federation no longer owns you. Go start a new life, Alice."

"But Rorke-sama-"

"Alice, just let go of it. I know this sounds strange coming from me, but your new orders are to start over your life. Make some friends like the bunny girl or the big chested brunette or even with Captain Anderson."

"Its Pineda now." Greg interjected.

"Shut up, Leatherneck. I love you, Alice and I'm sorry." Rorke finished, Hesh aiming his M9A1 at the the back of Rorke's head while the Marine Captain of Force Recon Team One aimed his new .45 Combat Pistol as well. Greg moved the scroll out of Alice's sight just before the two pistols fired.

While it was a moment to celebrate, it was also a time of silence and respect. The U.S wasn't going to turn into the Federation. Even if Rorke was the enemy, he was a hero for a long time to the United States. So the soldiers who attended the execution, in hospitals, or the ones in Remnant, they bowed their heads in silence and respect.

"Rorke-ui jug-eum..." [Rorke's dead...] Rick mumbled to himself.

"After all these years, he's gone now... Forever... How many Ghosts has he taken already?" Derrick mentioned to his team.

"Far too many to count already, man. Far too many," Alex whimpered back.

"That doesn't matter... That's in the past now. While Rorke was our enemy, he is to be respected, even in his death. We're not the Federation here," Raiden whispered to them. He had his mask off with it in both hands as his head was bowed.

But what shook the Ghosts, Rebels, pretty much everyone who could hear it, was Alice's screeching sobs.

Hesh looked at Greg, wiping off Rorke's brain matter from the screen.

"Captain Pineda, from now on you're in charge of the Ghosts on your end. I don't care if you have left the Ghosts, which I can see you did. I need someone to keep them in check and to lead them. Make me proud, Greg, and I'm glad you guys did survive. We'll find a way to bring you boys home." Greg frowned at this and decided to do something that threw off the Ghosts.

"With all due respect, Hesh, but Remnant is my home. I'll allow the others to go home if they want to. However I'm staying behind. I've found the rest of my family, made a lot of friends here, and have a person who loves me as much as I love her. So sorry, Hesh, but I'm staying." Greg replied before putting down his scroll to comfort the crying Alice with Velvet.

Hesh nodded at Greg's decision for wanting to stay. You can't force a soldier what to do, especially a Marine.

The Ghost then looked at Raiden who was pondering. "First Lieutenant?" Hesh said. This brought Raiden out of his trance and paid attention to his screen. "Captain Pineda is wanting to stay... Wherever you guys are. I'm asking you if you and any of your boys want to go home."

Raiden was silent for a moment. He loved his country, his father, and Earth. But he has found more in Remnant now. He had found new found friends that'll last a lifetime thanks to this. And maybe a fiery blonde to spend his life with. Looking at his teammates, they all nodded with the same looks. "Hesh, I ain't going. Neither of us. As much as we love the U.S, we want to stay here. This is where we get to make a change in our lives. Some of us have even found love when we thought we couldn't. Remnant is our new home now. And we're staying here."

"I can respect that, but we may need you four guys for the final push. If we manage to get a portal to open connecting Earth to you guys, I really wish you would fight alongside us for the final push. This Hesh signing off." The scrolls went static before the Ghosts and the newly promoted Marine Captain closed them. Team RADR turned to Greg and started to salute him.

"What are your orders for us, sir? We fall under your command now, Captain, and don't you deny it. Even if you aren't a Ghost anymore, you're still our friend and an excellent leader. We trust your judgement and so does Hesh." Raiden stated, everyone on Team RADR agreeing with their squad leader. Greg couldn't help but smile at the cheekiness of the Ghosts. The same smile Captain Deuce Anderson smiled when he admired his subordinates and fellow brothers-in-arms.

"Raider Two-Five, you are to stick with the rest of Team RWBY and Miguel on their mission to rescue Ruby Rose and a Tejano Rebel named Rico Esparza. Requip your weapons for Close Quarter Combat and Urban Firefights. I want daily updates on every single thing you find thats connected to Ruby, Rico, or even both. Now move." Greg ordered, the new responsibility feeling somewhat natural to him. His father always told him that he would not always be a follower but a leader like him, Hesh, or even Raiden. Team RADR rushes out the door to catch up with Team RWBY and Professor Oobleck. This left Greg left with his team and Alice who was crying into Velvet's shoulder as the rabbit Faunus gave her a hug.

**So what is up, guys? Marinerecon here with chapter six of GOR Season Two. Just want to let you guys know that there is a Halloween Special of GOR coming up soon so be on the lookout for it. Also we have OCs that belong to other people. Alice belongs to Enzero501 and Aria the Dragon Faunus goes to ZirconiaEmber. Also I will write a one-shot on what actions Greg Pineda did that made the Marines believe that he earned the Medal of Honor later. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one. And, as usual, TheAssassin'sMentor is still the main author. We just published Season Two under my account. Marinerecon out.**


End file.
